Kim Possible: Transformed
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KPTransformers fusion. In several turns, Kim and Ron's life after high school has changed in ways they did not foresee. Broken apart but now being pulled back together, they head into a war that is more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

"_Before time began, there was... the Matrix. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born, and its protection was the charge of every Prime since the beginning. For a time, we had lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good... others, evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the Matrix was lost to the far reaches of space. We stepped across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star... every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of a new discovery took us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late…"  
_

It was a nice, peaceful night in the Yamanouchi mountain region of Japan. The full moon's light shone bright with not a cloud in the sky. Crickets chirping were the only sound save one other: that of a black, American attack chopper traveling rapidly up the side of the mountain.

At the top of the mountain, a ninja school stood hidden, and in the main complex of the school, a young, Japanese woman stood, looking out over the school grounds where the students were enjoying the night off.

"Are you ready to begin teaching, Yori-san?" Master Sensei asked, approaching the nervous girl.

"I am… uncertain if I am prepared to teach what you have taught me, Sensei," Yori bowed humbly.

"You are my finest student, Yori," Sensei smiled behind his long mustache, "And a daughter to me in every way but blood. You will make a fine sensei."

"Your words honor me, Sensei," Yori blushed slightly at the praise.

"Master Sensei! Yori-sama!" A young apprentice ninja dashed into the observation room. "There is a vehicle approaching in the air," he said, out of breath. "It is an American helicopter."

"American?" Yori perked up, "Stoppable-san?"

"It is doubtful," Sensei shook his head, "Stoppable-san and Possible-san have not been involved in combat in over two years. Yori," he said turning to the young kunoichi. "I wish for you to sound the alarm; get the young to safety, and have our finest prepare to defend our school in case of attack."

"As you command, Sensei," Yori bowed and ran to the courtyard just as the black helicopter slowly came to a landing in the center of the school grounds. Yori narrowed her eyes as she looked for a pilot and was mildly disturbed and confused at the lack thereof.

The only sound being made was the whoop of the chopper blades slowly decelerating. "Pilot, you and your crew will exit the helicopter," Master Sensei ordered. "That is not a request."

Confusion reigned as the sound of twisting and clicking metal came loudly from the helicopter. A distinct 'CHE-CHE-CHE-CHE-CHE' sound echoed as the copter blades folded back and the vehicle began to shift and change.

"Master Sensei, what's going on?" Yori asked in concern as where the helicopter sat a humanoid robot began to rise.

"YORI, RUN!" Sensei ordered, gripping the girl and throwing her toward the exit before a large, metallic hand grabbed for him.

"WHERE IS THE MATRIX, INSECT?" The robot growled, his glowing red eyes staring hatefully into Sensei's.

"I know not to what you refer," Sensei replied coolly.

"Then, you will all die," the transforming robot replied, closing his grip on the old man completely. "Scorponok, find the source of the Matrix's energy," he ordered as a robotic scorpion fell from his back and began to burrow under the grounds of the school. The massive monster turned to the attacking Ninjas and threw the body in its hand at them as a weapon before firing various guns and missiles from its body. Buildings and walls exploded while ninjas screamed in pain as they were thrown through the air, some in flames.

Yori watched in terror as the school, her home, was mercilessly destroyed by something against which Yamanouchi's finest fighters were helpless. Yori did as Sensei ordered and took the young students to the safety of the mountain caves, looking back at the burning remains one last time as she did so.

The transformer stood in the center of the carnage as Scorponok returned, dragging a stone statue of a man with monkey-like hands and feet and a look of terror on his face. "This is not Primal, but… it has the Matrix's energy flowing through it. It will do.

"Seek out the survivors and destroy them; I will return this to the others," the transformer said to his minion before transforming back into the helicopter. Scorponok loaded the statue into the back of the chopper as it lifted off. "All Hail Lord Megatron!" the transformer said loudly as he took to the air.

_KIM POSSIBLE: TRANSFORMED _

_By_

_Classic Cowboy _

Ron Stoppable groaned as he continued his biweekly walk from Upperton to his home in Middleton. It had been different when he began his college education a year earlier… back when he had a girlfriend who would come and pick him up when she came home every two weeks. Who needed a car when your girlfriend had a super Sloth the likes of which are only seen in video games? He had blindly hoped that his fear of her going to school in England while he went to college in Upperton wouldn't drive them apart, but that hope was shattered with a single Dear John letter that came in the mail the previous July. "Happy Independence Day, Ron!" He repeated what he had said in response to the letter to himself again. "You are a free and independent bachelor! Dang it…"

At that moment, the skies unloaded the rain. "Figures…" He grunted before a loud honking from behind grabbed his attention.

"You're late," he said as the hot pink Pontiac Firebird pulled to the side of the road behind him.

The pink-haired girl behind the wheel smiled, her unique pink eyes dancing in amusement. "Are you going to stand out there and get your tight little butt soaked, or are you going to get in?"

Ron blinked at the girl's eyes yet again, slightly disturbed by her obsession with the color pink, but nodded and moved to the passenger side. "This is the fourth trip you've saved me, RC; you sure I can't pay you for gas?"

"Nah, I'm good, handsome." she smiled at him as the car went back into gear and pulled onto the road.

Ron leaned back into the leather seats, "It's kind of weird. Every time I come home, you're driving down this same old road, but I never see you in Upperton or Middleton," He mused.

The girl just smiled. "Would you believe I'm just here to make sure you get your cute little butt to and from school safe and sound?" Ron gave her a quirked eyebrow. "Well, would you rather me be out doing something else and let you walk all the way to Middleton in the pouring rain?"

"Point to you," Ron said, leaning back into the leather seat.

"Still upset about Kim I see," the girl said watching the road. Ron grunted, what was it with him attracting overly observant and nosey women anyway? First Kim, then Monique, and now RC. "Look, have you even tried to contact the girl?"

"She sent me a two page letter tell me why she was breaking up," Ron shook his head, "Unless I'm completely blind and missed something in the very detailed letter, I'm pretty sure it's all crystal clear."

"Ya never know, Ronnie-baby," the girl said flirtily, "Sometimes, things like this, especially involving girls like Kim, there's more to them than meets the eye."

"Whatever you say," Ron said, glancing out the window.

The ride the rest of the way to Ron's parents' house went quietly. "Well, here we are," RC smiled as she pulled to a stop in front of Ron's house.

"Thanks for the ride, RC," Ron said, opening the Pontiac's door and climbing out of the car. "I owe you another one."

"Don't mention it, cutie," RC winked as he closed the door. She started to back out when she picked up the conversation in the master bedroom of the house.

"…Don't worry, I'll take him tomorrow to get a car," Mr. Stoppable said to his wife, "It'll be safer for him than hitch-hiking all the time…"

"Arcee to Metroplex: Magnus, we have a slight situation…" she said before the girl flickered and vanished as the car backed into the street and pulled away.

---

Ron walked into the house, dropping his book back to the floor just in time to catch the small mass of raging energy and giggling excitement. "Missed you, too, Intruder," Ron said, hugging the three-year-old that clung to his shirt.

"Kimmie with you?" Hana asked, her almond colored eyes staring up into her big brother's.

"Not this time, kiddo," He ruffled Hana's short, dark hair.

"She'll be back," Hana nodded firmly as Ron sat the little girl down.

"Maybe someday," Ron said, going to one knee to get eye level with his stubborn, adopted sister.

"No, she's smart and no fun; you're stupid and fun. You need each other," Hana said seriously. "Relationships like this will always draw one another."

"Has mom been letting you watch Dr. Phil again?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little…" the girl flushed.

"Welcome home, son," Ron's dad greeted as he walked into the living room with his wife close behind. "You hitch-hiked back again?" he asked with a gleam in his eye, which Ron recognized as a sign he was up to something.

"Yeah, but I was picked up by a friend," Ron explained.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that for long," his dad smiled. "Better get in bed early tonight, son; tomorrow morning, we're going to pick you up something you should have had a long time ago…"

---

On an uncharted volcanic island in the Atlantic, a large blue-and-silver robot stood on the edge of a smoking volcano. He glanced over his shoulder as an F-22 fighter zoomed toward him before transforming into a robot himself.

"Are you sure this is the place, Soundwave?" the jet-turned-robot asked.

A smaller robotic bird flew from the crater and landed on Soundwave's arm before transforming into a large cassette and connecting to Soundwave's chest. "Affirmative, Starscream," Soundwave said before glancing down the hill. "Blackout," he said as the same robot that attacked Yamanouchi approached the two.

"Do you have the connection to the Matrix?" Soundwave asked, his eyes turning to the crater.

"Yes, Soundwave," Blackout responded, placing the petrified form of Monkey Fist in Soundwave's hand.

"Retrieve our Lord and Master," the second in command ordered.

Blackout made no verbal reply as he transformed into his chopper form and flew into the volcano. A short while later, the chopper rose with his cables pulling a heavily damaged, mechanical, dragon-like monster from its fiery tomb. He carefully lowered the damaged monstrosity before Soundwave and Starscream before transforming himself back into a robot.

Soundwave reached for the crumpled chest plate of the beast, pulling it open to reveal the lifeless spark chamber. "Live again, my Lord…" Soundwave said, taking Monkey Fist's statue and placing it in the monster's chest.

At first, nothing happened, but then, blue energy began to resonate from the petrified body. Slowly, Monkey Fist's body began to crumble and turn to dust, leaving a bright, blue-white energy in the mechanical monster's chest. Its damaged body began to shift and change, repairing itself as its lifeless eyes shined a demonic red. With a monstrous roar, the mechanical beast transformed into an even more hellish looking robot. "I am… Megatron!" He growled out before glancing around his followers. "Decepticons, where is the Matrix?"

"We are unsure, Lord Megatron," Starscream spoke up. "It is somewhere on earth."

"You have failed me yet again, Starscream…" Megatron growled before glancing to Soundwave. "If you do not have it, why are you standing herelike a bunch of fools? Decepticons, mobilize! Find me my Matrix!" he bellowed, transforming himself and taking to the air. "I have to find a new form…" the dragon growled out.

---

Kim Possible sighed as the cool air ran through her long hair. She glanced out at the busy city below her from the observation deck. Was this how she wanted to live her life, hiding with titans?

She glanced down at her hands. They were still stiff, but she was getting used to it, a little easier every day. It wasn't her war, but since it had come to earth, what option did she have left. She could only think of one thing, though... one wish, but it was destroyed by her own hand.

"Kimberly?" A booming voice spoke from behind her, and she turned to face her unofficial leader.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, looking up at one of the most respectable "people" she had ever met.

"I have a question for you, and you have to answer to the full extent of your knowledge," the commander stated, crossing his large arms.

"I'll do what I can, sir," Kim nodded.

"What do you know about the Japanese ninja academy called Yamanouchi?"

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Before you read this one, it would be a good idea to reread chapter one. I've made some changes to it, i.e. replaced Optimus Prime's name with Ultra Magnus and removed Kim's battlesuit; Reasons for these alterations will come soon!**

**Chapter 2: More Than Meets the Eye **

The sun was barely rising as Ron stretched in the passenger seat of his father's sedan. "A young man your age needs his own vehicle to travel in, son," Mr. Stoppable stated as they drove into Upperton.

"After all, you're not going to have much of a social life walking everywhere… Girls tend to be more attracted to men with their own transportation." His father continued with a wink and suggestive smile.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to worry about that," Ron shrugged, avoiding looking at his father.

"I know how much Kim meant to you, Ronald…" his father sighed, "But… it's been over a year now… she's apparently moved on; shouldn't you do the same?"

"Dad, please, don't you think I've tried?" Ron said, closing his eyes tightly.

"I know… I'm sorry, son… but maybe this will help you take your mind off it all…" he said, pulling into a dealership with a pickup truck slowly trailing behind, turning and going down the opposite direction of the car lot as the two Stoppables.

They exited their car as the pickup pulled into a row of trucks and cut its engine. "Hello!" An energetic salesman approached the two. "What can I help you with today?"

"My son here is looking for a new vehicle," Mr. Stoppable said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Most people ask what you're looking for, but you know, there's a saying I've heard among the greatest of automobile salesmen..." the salesman said, leading the two down the row of cars and trucks. "The driver doesn't pick the car, the car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Ron snorted before his eyes settled on a single pick up truck sitting just slightly out from the rows. "What is this?" he asked, approaching the vehicle as if drawn to it like a magnet to a chunk of steel. It was a 2000-model, Dodge Dakota single-cab pickup truck with some obvious modifications. It was lowered slightly but not so much that it seemed unnatural, mostly red in color except for a large blue pin stripe going from the front of the hood across the top of the cab and two more stripes on either side of the truck, starting at the end of the headlights and growing larger as it went back.

It also had a Rhino Lining bedcover with a medium sized V-spoiler at the very end over the tailgate. "This is nice…" Ron said, touching the grill of the truck, and noticed the Dodge symbol was replaced with what looked like that of a blocky, robotic face.

"This one… huh…" the salesman looked confused for a moment. "I honestly have no idea where this one came from…" he looked at the windshield of the truck and scratched his head at the lack of price there. "It may be a customer's vehicle…"

Ron and his father looked at the salesman, and Ron jumped slightly when he felt the truck seem to jerk slightly. "No, it has a price written on it, see?" Ron pointed out the five thousand dollars written across the windshield in pink marker.

"But… that wasn't there a second ago…" the salesman and Ron's father both looked confused and more than a bit unsettled.

"That's not a bad price for a truck like this… there has to be something wrong with it… let's take a look at the engine." Ron's dad said.

"Be my guest," The salesman said as Ron popped the hood and lifted, causing all three to suck in a breath.

"Oh, shiny…" Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "That's a brand new hemi…"

"Dad, this truck is perfect… five thousand is a steal… please, tell me you have enough…" Ron half whispered, half pleaded.

Mr. Stoppable pulled out his billfold with the cash he had collected form Ron's Bueno Nacho trust fund, which Ron himself would not be able to get into himself, at his own request, till after he graduated college. "Got just enough… so, five thousand with or without tax?"

"Seeing as I really don't know where this thing came from and it's creeping me out… we'll just take it at five K under the table; let's go get the paperwork for you…" the salesman said, leading them back toward the office building.

Less than an hour later, Ron was driving home in his brand new truck. He never once noticed the two F-22s that flew over head.

---

"Wow," Felix said as looked over the red-and-blue pick up in Ron's driveway.

"That's what I said…" Ron said, leaning against the front quarter panel. "Four wheel drive, too! I can't believe we got it as cheap as we did."

"You stole this thing off the lot, Pal," Felix smiled brightly. "So, are you ready to drive it to school?"

"Can't wait, but I have to get used to being so high off the ground," Ron said, opening the door to climb up into the truck.

"Speaking of which…" Ron said looking at his watch, "I'm going to have to get going; class starts in an hour, and by the time I hit the interstate…"

"Still on for game night tomorrow?" Felix asked, rolling up the driveway.

"You know it," Ron said, after closing the door and rolling down the window.

Felix waved as Ron pulled out of the driveway and began making his way toward the interstate, not paying any mind to the wing of six F-22s that were flying overhead.

"Seekers to Nemesis, do you read?" the lead F-22 sent a coded signal toward the stars.

"Soundwave acknowledges; go ahead, Starscream…" a mechanical voice responded.

"We have discovered another Matrix shard, permission to intercept," Starscream requested.

"Permission granted. Warning, detecting an Autobot energy signature in close proximity," Soundwave responded.

"No bother, I'll tear the weak, little Autobot into scrap metal!" Starscream replied. "Seekers, intercept formation, stop that truck!"

Meanwhile, the unsuspecting Ron was driving down the interstate, leaning back in the driver's seat of his new truck, listening to a Linkin Park song on the radio. He ducked down when a fighter flew very low over him. "Man, is that legal?" He asked before a missile exploded just to the left of the truck, almost turning it over. "What the heck?!" Ron exclaimed before the gas peddle pushed down on its own and the wheel seemed to turn of its own volition.

"Hang on," a voice said from inside the cab.

"Wha... who said that?" Ron asked before screaming when the truck jumped the railing to the other side of the interstate, landing on the train tracks below, engine roaring as it sped forward, dodging gun fire and missiles from the six fighter jets.

"Don't worry, I'll explain as soon as we get to where we can… IF we can get where we can talk alive," the voice said before the truck came to a dead stop at a bricked-up wall. "Aw, crap."

Ron looked out the backglass and watched in awe as the six jets slowed down and approached the ground. "What in the name of…" he breathed as they all began to shift and change into the shapes of giant, humanoid robots.

"Give us the boy, Autobot, and you might live," the lead robot ordered.

"Get out, Ron, but stay behind me." The voice said as the door opened. Ron quickly did as told and gaped as the sound of grinding and shifting metal filled the air. Ron's jaw all but hit the ground as his new truck stood up, the bed folding in and extending into legs, arms sprouting from underneath, the hood folding downward and the grill shifting forward to become what looked like a type of chest plate. A moment later, a metallic head sprouted from the top with what appeared to be a blue helmet atop it.

"Orion, how good to see you again," Starscream chuckled and took a step toward them.

"Starscream, I see you're still the same slimy hunk of tin in a different wrapper," the truck-turned-robot said, taking a step between Ron and the other robots.

"Why don't you just give us the boy? It'd make your brother proud, you know?" Starscream said, holding out his hand.

"The only way you're getting him is over my dead body; now, back off, or I'll make you," Orion's blue optics glowed angrily as he clenched his metallic hands into fists.

"Alright, I told Megatron you were a weakling, but he never believed me, so I guess I'll-" Starscream never got to finish as Orion grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the ground.

"Never underestimate your enemy," Orion growled, placing a foot on Starscream's throat and pulling a blaster from his back. "That's the first thing my brother taught me; I'm sure he taught you, too. Lucky for us, you Decepticons don't listen for a nanoclick."

Orion turned to the other Seekers, extending a blade from his other arm. "Let's go, I'll take you all on!"

One started toward him but was met by a blast from his cannon as he stepped off Starscream, spinning around to drive his blade through the neck of another,, decapitating him. He never slowed as he spun around firing on the other four before glancing at Ron. "Ron, c'mon!" He said as he quickly transformed back into a pickup.

Ron ran, jumping over Starscream's leg, and dove into the open passenger side door. "Let's roll!"

Starscream growled as the truck roared away. "Starscream to Nemesis, they got away… and Dirge is dead…"

"You failed me again, Starscream…" another booming voice echoed through the Decepticon's radio. "And I feel no surprise…"

"Lord Megatron…" Starscream's optics widened.

"Regroup your forces and await my command; I'll deal with this."

"As you command…" Starscream growled.

---

Ron sat quietly in the passenger seat of the truck as it drove in twists and turns on back roads and alleys before coming to a stop in a closed factory backlot. Ron glanced to the side as the door opened, and he silently climbed out just as the Dakota began to twist and change again back into the towering robot. "Uh… hi," the hulking red-and-blue behemoth said sheepishly.

"Um… they called you Orion… your name, right?" Ron said awkwardly.

"Yes, my name is Orion Pax, and your name is Ronald Stoppable," Orion Pax replied, dropping to a knee to be closer to his level.

"What are you, Gundam? Evangelion? Golion?" Ron asked, looking up at the massive transformer.

"No, I am not any of those. I am an autonomous robotic organism from the Planet Cybertron, though we tend to prefer the term 'Autobot' for short," Orion explained.

"Autobot… we… are those things that attacked us Autobots, too?" Ron asked in disbelief. "And why were they trying to get me?"

"They were once Autobots, a long, long time ago… before the Great Deception. I don't know why they're after you, but our recon has learned it is major," Orion explained. "The Transformers that attacked us were the Seeker Squadron, part of the faction called the Decepticons. Millions of your years ago, which would feel as your decades to us, Cybertron was a peaceful… joyful place. Then, one of our own, a great leader called Dion… staged an alien invasion, which caused our then leader, Optimus Primal, to allow him to form an army of combat-ready transformers to defend us, all chosen by Dion. Dion then proved the invasion to be a deception, renamed himself Megatron, and led a coup. Megatron's army then took the name Decepticons."

"Primal and his Elite Guard drew Megatron away in a desperate attempt to end the war, believing that without their leader, the Decepticons would collapse…" Orion glanced away. "They were merely weakened with his absence… the War has continued for generations."

Orion and Ron looked sharply when the sound of laughter echoed. "But I have returned, so the war will soon end, and our race will be as it should be…" said a silver-and-black transformer with a purple facial symbol on his chest, sleeker and more angular than the one one Orion's. He towered over the already massive Orion, and his red optics glowed demonically, "Conquerors and Destroyers."

"Megatron…" Orion took a step between Ron and the monstrous, living machine.

"Hello, young one," Megatron gave a sinister smile to his facial features. "It's good to see you again; do you like the new look?"

"Dragon scales fit a snake like you better," Orion shot back.

"The offer still stands, Orion," Megatron held out a hand. "Be my general. Fight by my side like I know you can, like I know you want." Megatron's optics went to the young man behind the Autobot. "All you have to do is surrender that one human. Isn't our race's survival worth one measly human life, brother?"

"You'll never stop at one," Orion shook his head.

"That saddens me…" Megatron sighed, "But you need not fear; you will not be forgotten…"

Orion fired his cannon, but his optics widened when Megatron side-stepped and dove for him. "You will be missed…" Megatron growled, grabbing Orion by the throat.

"Just in case…" Orion choked out, "Let me leave you something to remember me by…" he growled, pushing his blade into Megatron's side.

Megatron roared in pain and jumped away, giving Orion time to jump into a counterattack. Megatron barely got his optics focused when Orion slammed his large, blue fist into the dragon's jaw, sending the taller robot stumbling back.

Orion threw himself at the Decepticon, only to be caught by the chest plate and slammed back to the ground. "You always, always jump without thinking…" Megatron shook his head as his forearm opened and pieces of metal rose out, forming a massive cannon. "Goodbye… little brother."

Ron, Megatron, and Orion blinked at the sound of a sonic boom, and Megatron looked up just in time to see a red-and-silver private jet making a beeline for him. The sound of breaking and twisting metal filled the air as it transformed into a feminine-shaped robot with angelic wings before slamming fists first into the Decepticon.

"You don't touch him," the red-and-silver Autobot growled in an authoritively strong tone, "Ever."

"Elita? What are you doing here?" Orion coughed, pulling himself up off the ground.

"What's it look like?" the female Autobot asked, turning her blue optics on Orion. "I'm saving your tailpipe."

"I had it under control," Orion said as they turned to see Megatron getting back up.

"Yeah, it shows…" Elita smiled, "Elita One to Ultra Magnus: I found them, but so has Megatron…" She yelped when Orion tackled her away from a missile explosion. "And the Seekers, better hurry. And what are you doing?" she asked, turning to the Autobot climbing off her.

"Saving your tailpipe," he replied with a smirk. "Ron, you better stay close to me," Orion said as they approached the human.

Elita grabbed them both and pulled them behind cover after a fusion blast from Megatron. "And you both better stay close to me. I just hope Magnus and the others get here quick…"

Not far away, a white, snub-nosed car-carrier roared toward the factory. "Kim, Megatron has found them with Starscream's Seekers; take your unit and intercept. I'll be close behind," Ultra Magnus said through the radio.

"Roger that. Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Cliffjumper, Hound, ready to move out?" Kim replied from the driver's seat of a bright yellow Sloth.

"I'm ready, Kimster," a voice spoke from her dashboard.

"This Hound Dog is ready to run, just cut me loose!"

"Twins ready to lay the smack down on some Decepti-chumps!"

"Cliffjumper, ready and waiting. Let's rock and roll, Boss lady."

"Autobots, move out!" Kim commanded as the three sloths, Jeep, and compact backed out of the car-carrier and roared ahead.

"There he is… Autobots attack, but don't get too close!" Kim said as she opened the door and jumped out into a roll as all five transformed into Autobot fighters and began firing on the much larger Megatron. "Be careful, Bee!" Kim called to the yellow robot before running toward Orion and Elita.

"Kim, what kept you guys?" Elita asked, glancing down at the redhead.

"What can I say? Traffic was crazy…" She said, her eyes widening when she saw the human they were protecting.

"KP?" Ron breathed as they locked eyes for the first time in over a year.

"Ron?" Kim blinked before looking to the two Autobots. "What the heck is he doing here?!"

"What? You mean he's THE Ron?" Elita asked in shock.

"Oh, that's just prime…" Orion sighed in exasperation.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Power of the Matrix **

Weapons fire and explosions filled the air, but Ron Stoppable was numb to all of it. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling at the moment.

Awe? Check. Cars, trucks, and jets transforming into giant robots? Yes, awe covers that.

Fear? Check. Fear for the same reason as Awe.

Shock? Double check. As quickly as Kim Possible disappeared from his life, here she was standing before him, looking just as glorious as when she left. Yeah, shock's there, too.

Joy? Check, triple check, really. He was very, very happy to see her again, so he was definitely feeling joy.

Hurt? Big check there. First thing Kim said when she saw him rang in his head like a throbbing from a hard blow. "What the heck is he doing here?!" Just… ouch.

"KP?" Ron finally forced out.

"He's the one the Decepticons want," Orion pressed to Elita One and Kim.

"Funny how they found him just after you did, Pax," Hound said accusingly.

Orion's face showed a hurt expression, and he started to speak.

"We're a little busy at the moment, Hound," Kim snapped, glancing to where the others were fighting Megatron. "BUMBLEBEE!!" Kim cried out as the yellow Autobot took a hard blast to the chest and flew backwards, skipping along the ground.

"BEE!!" She yelled as she ran to the larger robot's side. "Are you ok?" she asked with fear and concern. And Ron watched her tenderly touch the living robot's arm.

"Just a flesh wound, so that's your old friend?" Bumblebee asked, looking at the human standing beside Orion.

"Yeah," Kim said, giving a slight glance back to Ron. "Are you sure you're ok?" Hurt? Double check.

"Give me the human, Autobots," Megatron growled, "And I might let you live for another day!"

"I don't think so," a voice spoke from the car carrier as it pulled to a stop and began to transform into a blue-and-white robot slightly taller than Megatron, with weapons on its shoulders, arms, hips, and thighs.

"Ultra Magnus? Are you actually getting involved in a battle?" Megatron laughed, "Primal would finally be proud."

"The only way you're getting that human is over our dead hulls, Megatron," Magnus said boldly, pointing to the Decepticon leader.

"As much as I would enjoy it, I will not dismember you in front of your troops and your fem, Magnus," Megatron said as he transformed into a type of jet. "He is not the only one we need."

Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots fired their weapons on the apparently retreating Decepticon. Once he was out of sight, they turned to their leader, who glanced to Elita One, Orion, and Ron. "Ronald Stoppable, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Kim has spoken highly of you," Ultra Magnus said as he approached them.

"Uh, thanks…" Ron said, glancing to Kim, who was approaching with the much-taller Bumblebee at her side.

"I fear, with the Decepticons after you, we'll have to keep a watch over you, young man," Magnus said before glancing to Elita One. "Are you ok, Lita?"

"Nothing that a buff, wax, and recharge won't cure," She smiled to the Commander, neither noticing Orion looking down and away.

"Kim, I'm going to assign one of your racers as Ron's bodyguard," Magnus said, and Orion jumped when Elita elbowed him in the side.

"Sir, I'd like to continue my mission," Orion said, and Magnus seemed shocked at the trooper speaking up.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Orion? Megatron will likely be coming after him personally," Magnus asked with a stern look. "Can I count on you to defend the human against him?"

"Orion already has, Magnus," Elita spoke up with a proud smile sent to her best friend. "Besides, they've already been acquainted, and technically, Ronald did buy him… so it would be easier."

"Then, Orion, you'll continue as Ronald's guardian," Magnus nodded, "Now, Megatron said he wasn't the only one; who else has a connection to whatever Megatron's after?"

"Why is he after me anyway?" Ron shook his head.

"We need to think… What do you, the Yamanouchi School in the country of Japan, the human known as Montgomery Fiske, and Optimus Primal have in common, and who else can figure into that?" Elita One asked, glancing to Ron.

Ron and Kim both looked thoughtful before they glanced to each other in shock. "HANA!" they exclaimed together.

Ron looked back frantically to the tall, red-and-blue Autobot. "ORION!"

"I'm rollin'!" He said as he fell forward, transforming back into his truck form.

Ron climbed into the driver's seat, and was only mildly surprised when Kim climbed into the passenger seat as Orion's tires squealed and the robot tore back toward Ron's home.

"Fast as you can, OP," Ron said, gripping the steering wheel, and he felt the gas peddle depress on its own. "KP?"

"We'll talk later," Kim said quickly, avoiding looking at him. "Sometime after we save Hana and your 'rents…"

"Is your new boyfriend helping with the Autobots, too?" He asked in a colder tone than Kim had ever heard from him.

"Huh?" Kim looked confused. "What are… Oh."

"Probably some heroic type, huh?" Ron snorted, gripping Orion's steering wheel tight. "Let me guess: big, strong, fast, agile, major buttkicking type?"

"Ron… uh…" Kim's eyes looked everywhere but at him as she searched for what to say. "About that…

"I made that up…" She forced out, "I was trying to protect you. I got involved in the Autobot's fight with the Decepticons. I stumbled on a fight between Bumblebee fighting solo against Soundwave and his minions, and I happened to have my battle suit. After that, I joined up, but… Ron, this is big, bigger than the Lowardians, and I didn't want to drag you into it… so I… lied… I was only trying to protect you…" she said, and, after a moment, whispered softly, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh," Ron said simply.

"Ron… say something…" Kim pleaded softly.

"I did say something, Kimberly," He said, still avoiding looking at her. "I said 'Oh.'"

"Ron…" Kim started, but he held up a hand.

"No, you don't get to 'Ron…' me," He snapped, finally turning an angry gaze on the redhead. "After everything, everything… EFFING EVERYTHING… you pull this. You were trying to protect me? Bullshit, I don't buy that, KP. After Monkey Fist, Drakken, Shego, EFFING ERIK, Warhok AND Warmonga, you wanted to PROTECT me? HA!"

Kim frowned and slid down in her seat slightly.

"You know, Bonnie always said you were just in it for the glory. She even said you left the country because you were pissed and embarrassed that you got kidnapped and had to be rescued by me, of all people." Ron shook his head, "I always defended you on that. You know what I can do. You saw what I did with the Lowardians. Yet, you didn't want me involved. The Great Kim Possible has to save the world."

"Ron…" Kim tried to get a word in, but he glared her down.

"No more lies, Kim, I get it. I do. You always liked me better as the sidekick, and you can't handle me as anything else," he pressed on in a sad tone. "You didn't want me involved; well, guess what: I am now. And I'm going to step up and fight these things. Sorry if that threatens your grasp on what you consider reality."

"Ron, there's more to it…" Kim started but was cut off by the sound of a jet streaking overhead.

"No…" Ron gasped, and they both looked helplessly ahead to see a missile fly towards the Stoppable home before turning the beloved two-story into so much flaming rubble and debris.

Orion came to a stop, and the two jumped out as he began to transform. "Ron, stay behind me," Orion ordered, but Ron was already dashing toward his house. "Ron!"

"No… no, no, no," Kim chanted as she ran behind him.

"Prime, just fracking Prime!" Orion cursed as he ran behind them.

"Brother!" Hana cried out as she jumped a good fifty feet past the attacking robots with the Stoppable parents unconscious on her almost four-year-old shoulders like large sacks of potatoes.

"Hana! Are you ok? What about Mom and Dad?" He asked as he took them from her.

"Passed out from the attack," Hana thumbed back toward the robots before noticing who was with her brother. Her jaw dropped for a moment before a beaming smile graced her face. "SISTER!!!" She gasped, throwing herself at the older girl.

"I see you're just as stout as I remember," Kim said, hugging the girl back just as tightly.

"How was one so small holding…" Orion shook his head, as the Seekers finally caught sight of them.

"Super Ninja Toddler," Ron explained, causing his robot companion to look even more confused.

"Kimmie!!" Starscream exclaimed, and Hana felt Kim tremble. "How simply wonderful to see you again!"

"Stay back," Kim ordered, staring up at the commander of the Seekers with an expression on her face Ron or Hana had never seen. "Stay away… just stay away from me…" her voice broke as she held Hana tightly and moved away from the Decepticon in terror.

"But we had such fun before, Kimmie," Starscream laughed, smiling at the redhead. "Word is you're more durable now, wanna find out?"

"Back off, Starscream," Orion leveled his gun on the Decepticon. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ron asked as a cold chill ran down his spine, and he vaguely heard monkeys screaming in the back of his mind.

"It is not my place…" Orion said, glancing to Kim.

"Ron… don't… please," She said, holding Hana protectively, "Just… ignore him, let it go… we got your parents and Hana… let's get out of here while we still can."

"Why the rush? Oh, wait... Ron? He's the one you were screaming for when you lost track of where you were… you haven't told him of our history together, Kimmie?" Starscream asked in amusement as the Seekers gathered behind him.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked, and had Starscream truly been paying attention to his opponent, he'd have noticed his brown eyes now shone blue.

"Insects like you humans are so interesting to play with! Squeeze here and there, and your fluids and waste will come out of all your openings, such an interesting red color, and the way you squirm when your limbs are pulled off. The red fluid is under such pressure judging by the way it would spray…" Starscream explained with a joyous smile.

Kim, Hana, and Orion both looked at Ron as the sound of monkeys screaming filled the air followed by bright, blue light, which exploded from his body. "What?" Starscream asked, noticing the glow.

"You… hurt her…" Ron's jaw twitched as his muscles strained under his baggy clothing. "You like playing with humans?" Ron said, lowering to a fighting stance. "Play with me."

"Interesting trick…" Starscream tilted his head.

"I got him," Thundercracker reached down and grabbed Ron, lifting him just barely a few feet off the ground before his hand exploded.

"No," Ron said as he gripped the disembodied hand on his arm, "I got you!" he said as he floated back to the ground, lifted the towering giant, and tossed him into the others. "Starscream?" He said, looking toward the commander. "You and me, pal."

"Ron, don't…" Kim said, stepping forward as Orion lifted his rifle.

"No. He's mine," Ron said, throwing himself up to the Decepticon, tackling him with more force than a plasma rifle.

"What is this?" Orion asked as Ron ripped a chunk off Starscream's chest plate.

"Brother mad," Hana shook her head from Kim's arms.

"Where did you get this power?" Starscream asked, pulling himself up and drawing a bead on Ron with his missile launcher. His eyes widened as Ron grabbed it, the sound of monkeys increasing as he tore the Decepticon's arm clean off and proceeded to slam it into him.

"Quit hitting yourself!" Ron growled as he slammed the severed arm into the Decepticon over and over.

"Amazing…" Megatron whispered as he hovered high above the scene.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW EXHAUST PIPE, YOU SON OF A LEMON!!" Ron yelled as Starscream screamed in pain and terror.

"So this… is the power of the Matrix…" Megatron said with a fascinated expression.

"Frack, it's Megatron!" Orion said as he lifted his cannon and fired on him.

Megatron easily dodged the blasts and landed near the devastated Starscream and the shocked and horrified Seekers. "You're just going to stand there and watch your commander beaten?" Megatron asked the Seekers, who merely shrugged in response. "Such loyalty…"

"Megatron! For Unicron's sake, HELP ME!!!" Starscream begged, crawling toward his commander.

"Where you going, Bitch?" Ron asked as he slammed both feet into the middle of the Decepticon's back, causing him to cry out. "Don't start something you can't finish!"

"You are far more than meets the eye, human," Megatron said as Ron lifted Starscream's battered and beaten form and threw him at the Seekers' feet.

"I'm not running away," Ron said as his blue aura flared brighter. "You want me, Big Ugly, bring it."

"The Matrix will be mine, Boy," Megatron took a step toward Ron. "I will have it even if I have to tear its secrets from your body."

"Ron…" Orion whispered taking a step toward them.

Ron leapt up and kicked as hard as he could into Megatron's chest. The Decepticon leader gasped and took a few steps back but remained on his feet.

The Monkey Master hesitated a moment in surprised; _that was enough to take down a building, _Ron thought,_ but it didn't even put a dent in Megatron's armor._

In fact, the Decepticon started laughing. "I haven't had a decent challenge since Optimus Primal. It is one thing to have access to the Matrix as Fisk had, but you… to actually see a living Prime in human form. Astounding."

"Kim, get them out of here!" Orion said stepping between Megatron, striking the Decepticon with all the strength he had.

"Ron, let's go," Kim said as she sat Hana down, "Hana, take your 'rents and run. Meet at my parents' place. Tell my parents and brothers to get what they can carry together. Your brother and I will be there to pick them up in a few minutes, ok, sweetie?"

Hana looked like she wanted to cry, the only outlet when a four-year-old doesn't want to do something.

"I need you to do this, sweetheart," Kim said, kissing her forehead. "Now, go!" Hana sniffled but nodded, lifted her parents, and took off running down the street.

"Gah!" Orion gasped as Megatron twisted his arm back, making him drop his rifle.

"You were always weak!" Megatron said as he threw the Autobot into the remainder of the Stoppable home. "Now, where were we? You and your little Pretender friend can't stop me, Prime," He said, turning to Ron and Kim.

"Huh?" Ron asked, glancing to Kim.

"Ron, we have to go now," Kim said, hugging him. "Close your eyes."

"Kim?" He looked even more confused, and looked to see the Decepticon coming.

"Ron, please…" She asked with a look of fear and worry in her eyes. "I don't want you to see me do this… just … just close your eyes. Please."

"What did that thing do to you?" Ron pressed.

"Ron, PLEASE!" She begged, and he reluctantly closed his eyes. And much to his confusion, he heard a higher pitched _ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch _come from Kim, felt her skin and clothing grow colder, harder, felt it moving and shifting under his fingertips.

"Hang on, Ron," he heard her whisper in his ear, but her voice sounded different, like it was going through a synthesizer.

Meanwhile, Orion tore from the house in truck form and took off down the street.

"Get ready for a rough landing," Kim's synthetic voice spoke again, and Ron felt them hit the bed of a truck. He opened his eyes and looked to see them sitting in the back of Orion. "Thanks, pal," Ron patted the fender of the truck and glanced toward Kim, only she didn't look like Kim. "K-KP?"

She still bore a passing resemblance to the girl he knew, but she was now completely metallic, with purple and black armor, silver along the midsection like her trademark midriff, a purple and black 'helmet' over the silver plates that made up her humanoid face, and bright green optics. "Ron…"

"Kim?" Ron stared at the human-sized Autobot before him.

"So, do you get it now?" Kim asked, her synthetic voice trembling as Bumblebee drove up beside them. "This is why she sent you that letter, Ron!" She said, motioning to her body. "This is why Kim broke up with you! Kim's dead, Ron. Starscream killed her, horribly. I've just got her personality and memories. I'm just a Pretender acting like Kim Possible! And I know she'd never want that to happen to you!" She yelled, and before he could respond, she hopped onto Bumblebee's roof and eased down into the sunroof, transforming back into human form as she moved.

"KIM!" Ron called as Bumblebee sped away. He sighed before climbing into the cab of the truck through the sliding window.

"I am Jack's guilty conscience…" Ron said as he slumped into the passenger seat.

---

Megatron shifted back into robot form as he landed with the Seekers at the hidden Nemesis ship in the northernmost part of North America.

"Lord Megatron! It pleases me to see you fully functional!" Shockwave said as he walked down the ramp of the massive battle cruiser.

"So, you have been in supreme command of the Decepticons in my absence, Shockwave?" Megatron narrowed his crimson optics.

"Of course, Mighty Megatron," the one eyed Decepticon nodded.

Megatron watched as the Seekers carried the still whimpering wreck that was Starscream into the ship. "Gather the forces. I want to address the entire Decepticon army."

"But… Mighty Megatron… that may not be a wise… there are several who do not… get along as well as they did during your tenure, my Lord…" Shockwave looked awkward. "Perhaps it would be best to meet with the factions separately…"

"Factions?" Megatron tilted his head.

"They are all loyal to you and the cause, I assure you!" Shockwave said fearfully. "They just work better as their own independent units."

"And that is why the Autobots have such a strong presence on this planet," Megatron growled, "When I left, they were a small rebellion on Cybertron. Gather them, Shockwave, now." He said, turning and walking into his flagship.

A short while later, in front of the battle cruiser, the entire Decepticon army stood waiting. Megatron walked out before them, flanked by Shockwave, Soundwave, and the limping Starscream. "My fellow Decepticons," Megatron spoke up, but the Decepticons were too busy fighting among themselves to notice. "It would seem you require an example…"

Shockwave yelped as the towering commander grabbed him and pushed his bladed cannon through his shoulder. He pulled back and continued to slash at the surprised Decepticon till his arms were laying at their feet, his chest and shoulders covered in deep cuts and stabs.

Shockwave's screams of shock and pain drew the army's attention. "Pay attention, Decepticons," Megatron ordered as he spun around and sliced off both Shockwave's legs at the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. "Behold the price of failure," he said as he shoved the blade of his cannon into Shockwave's chest.

"Megatron… why?" Shockwave gasped before Megatron fired his cannon, obliterating the Decepticon from the inside out.

"Any others need to learn their place?" Megatron asked, turning his optics on his army, who all remained quiet and attentive. "Excellent."

"Decepticons, we have been disorganized long enough!" Megatron bellowed, "Begin World Breaker Operations. All Alpha-level Decepticons will take assigned positions among the humans and await Stage 2 orders. The rest of us will teach the Autobots their place. Any of the Autobots are fair game except for the following: Ultra Magnus, Orion Pax, and the Human Prime. They're mine. The rest I do not care who about. Dismissed!"

"All Hail Megatron!" The crowd began to chant.

Megatron stopped when he noticed Starscream's scowl. "Is there a problem, Starscream?"

"I want the human Prime," Starscream growled, "It humiliated me in front of my men…"

"You humiliate yourself in front of them regularly, Starscream," Megatron snorted, "Are you so used to failing me that you openly seek it?"

"I can defeat him," Starscream countered.

"If you see an opportunity, then so be it," Megatron continued on into the Nemesis. "But know this, if you fail and he does not destroy you, I will."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter: Ron and Kim have another chat, and the Secret of the Mystical Monkey Power will be revealed in "The Dynasty of Primes" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dynasty of Primes**

_I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong_

_You know that I will miss you now that you're gone_

_I know it's not your life to see this through_

_Just know in my heart it screams for you_

_So leave a little love for me behind_

_I swear I have to know the reason why_

_This won't survive_

_But if you fall back into my life_

_I'll spend every night_

_waking up to the beat I hear inside_

_Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life _

_I promise you _

_I will never let another day just pass us by_

_I could never leave this world undone_

_I want be your only one._

-"Fall Back Into My Life" - Amber Pacific

---

The red-and-blue pickup, not to mention the yellow Sloth, pulling up in the drive easily grabbed the attention of Dr. Anne Possible. "James! Someone pulled up," she called out as she dried her hands from washing dishes.

The pair of Possible parents went to the door, stunned at who they found on the other side. "Kimmie!" Anne exclaimed as James grabbed the girl into a tight hug.

After a moment, he pulled back, still gripping her arms, and gave her a little shake. "Where have you been?!" He gave a little growl as he stared hard at his daughter.

"Did Hana get my parents here?" Ron asked, finally grabbing the Doctors' attention.

"Yes, we were waiting for them to wake up," Anne replied, "Hana said something about robots. I assumed it was Dementor making another preemptive attack."

"Dementor?" Kim asked, turning to Ron.

"Just because you dropped off the map didn't mean the baddies did," Ron said, shaking his head. "It's bigger than him. Way bigger… Orion?"

"You too, Bee," Kim added, and the two vehicles transformed.

"Hi," Orion said holding up a hand.

"Peace," Bumblebee greeted. That the international symbol was being made by a thirty-foot-tall robot that had been a Roth SL Coupe not twenty seconds before apparently made no nevermind to the pair of Possible parents.

"Meet the Autobots," Ron said, holding a hand back to introduce the two. "This is Orion Pax and Bumblebee."

"Huh," James scratched his chin. "Vivian would wet her panties if she saw these guys."

"What do you know about her panties?" Anne narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Dear…" James smiled tightly.

Anne humphed as James stepped forward. "Interesting. Definitely not manmade, alien design, and judging by their movements… sentient?"

"Got it in one," Bumblebee smiled, and Orion nodded.

"There are two factions," Kim started to explain, "Autobots and Decepticons: The Autobots, these two and some others, are the freedom fighters, while the Decepticons want to conquer the universe… and for reasons I haven't been told yet either, they're after anyone with connections to… well, they're after Ron, Hana, and probably Rufus, too."

Ron frowned and nodded, "R-Right, now where're the boys, Hana, and my parents? We have to move."

"ROBOTS!!" Jim chimed as the boys walked out behind their parents.

"COOL!" They exclaimed together and barreled toward Bumblebee.

"What? What are you doing? Back off…" Bumblebee took a step back but wasn't fast enough to get away as the two boys began scaling his armor.

"Sweet!" The boys exclaimed as they began examining and probing under the armor.

"Someone get them off me!" Bumblebee cried out, "Get them off! Orion, shoot them!"

"I'm not shooting humans, Bumblebee; what's wrong with you?" Orion shook his head, gently grabbed and lifted the boys off the Autobot, and then turned and placed them before their parents.

"I feel so violated…" Bumblebee whimpered as he went down to sit on his rump.

"Mom and Dad are waking up!" Hana called from the door.

"Hey," Ron said as he moved past the Possibles.

"Ronnie… what happened?" Judy Stoppable rubbed her face.

"Bad alien robots attacked, wanting my and Hana's Mystical Monkey Power for some reason," Ron explained. "And Kim's shown up with some other good alien robots who are trying to help us. They want us to come with them to their base just till they find out what the Bad Robots want with us."

"Oh…" Mr. Stoppable blinked.

"Why couldn't we have normal children, Don?" Judy hung her head. "Accountants, Scientists, Doctors, but noooo, I live with Superheroes…"

"You love us anyway," Ron said as he and Hana gave matching lopsided smiles.

"We haven't kicked you out yet, have we?" Judy grunted before grabbing them into a hug.

"Oh, and the house was kinda destroyed," Ron scratched his head, "…again."

"Again? Ron! We just rebuilt after DNAmy's killer giant rabbits!" Judy exclaimed.

"They were cute…" Hana pouted.

"They tried to eat us…" Don blinked.

"I think I missed some things…" Kim smiled, but it vanished when Judy glared at her. "Hi, Mrs. Stoppable."

"She came dragging back, huh?" Judy snorted.

"Be nice, dear," Don said before smiling at Kim. "Welcome home, Kimmie."

"Home… right…" Kim glanced away.

"We better start packing," James said with a clap of his hands.

"We better make it fast," Kim added, "The Decepticons don't quit easy."

"I gotta get some stuff upstairs, too," Ron said, running upstairs without giving further explanation.

A short while later, the Possibles and Stoppables walked out of the house and met the two Autobots. "Good alien robots?" Don asked his son.

"Yup, Orion's the truck you bought me, and Bumblebee's Kim's ride." Ron explained.

"Nice to meet you!" Don threw up a hand and smiled at the two.

"Transform, guys, time to get moving," Kim said, and the two nodded and shifted to their vehicle forms.

"Wow…" Jim, Tim, and James all but drooled from seeing the transformations.

They quickly loaded what they were taking with them into the bed of the truck, and then proceeded to file into the two vehicles. Kim's parents and brothers piled into Bumblebee while Ron and his parents packed into Orion, with Hana riding in her mother's lap.

"Let's roll out," Ron said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Next stop: Metroplex," Orion chimed as they started down the street.

Ron explained what had happened to his parents, as much of it as he understood anyway, and Orion filled in as many blanks as he knew. After several hours of driving, the sun had begun to set, and Ron was the only one still awake in the truck.

"Wonder if Kim and the Possibles are out, too?" Ron said, looking over at his parents leaning against one another, then down to Hana, who was laying across her parents' laps with her head on Ron's thigh.

"Probably everyone but Kim, since she doesn't have to sleep anymore…" Orion said in a soft tone so not to wake his other passengers.

"She said she wasn't the real Kim…" Ron looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"I don't know what to tell you," Orion sighed, "Wheeljack or Ratchet could explain it better. They were the ones who did the procedure. But… what Starscream did, it was bad, Ron. Very bad…

"I don't know if she's the actual Kim, or just a programmed Pretender, but … regardless, she's had major problems from what that scrap pile did to her. He had her for twelve hours before Bumblebee and the others finally found her." Orion said sadly. "It changed her. She became colder… harder."

Ron's eyes flashed blue a moment before he closed them and regained focus. He reopened his eyes and lifted a hand, focusing his mystical power into his palm, filling the cab with blue light.

"You really are a Prime, aren't you?" Orion asked with awe in his voice.

"I guess, don't even know what that is…" Ron said, letting the power flow back into himself.

"It's a Class, a type of ranking system for Cybertronians," Orion explained. "Bumblebee and I are Scout Class. Kim, Ratchet, Wheeljack and a lot of the leadership are Voyager Class. Elita and Ultra Magnus are Ultra Class. Above that is the Council of Trion, of which there are only three members at this time. You can reach all those ranks if you work hard and get your powers up and accepted by others in those specific ranks. Primes, those are different."

"How so?" Ron asked as he began to play with his sister's hair.

"You can basically choose to be one of those, once you gain enough skill and power," Orion explained, "But with a Prime… the power chooses you."

"I still don't get it…" Ron shook his head.

"The Primes' power always comes from the Matrix of Leadership," Orion replied. "We thought it was lost forever… but you and your sister are evidence that it is somewhere on this planet."

"So, where are we going?" Ron asked, looking out across the moonlit desert.

"Where your government helped us set up a base of command," Orion answered.

"Huh? How long have you Autobots been here?" Ron asked, blinking in surprise.

"The first scout unit landed in the Earth Year AD 1947," Orion replied. "They landed near a small town in the region called New Mexico."

"Roswell," Ron nodded.

"You heard of it?" Orion asked.

"Any Sci-Fi junkie worth his salt considers it holy ground," Ron chuckled.

The conversation continued as Ron asked questions about the Autobots, and the Scout answered as best he could. It wasn't long till the sun began to peek over the horizon. "We drove all night?" Ron yawned. "Where are we?"

"Just outside Metroplex," Orion answered, and Ron perked up.

Ron looked out the windshield and felt his jaw drop at the massive city on the horizon. Ron blinked when the yellow sloth pulled past them as they approached the large gates. "Impressive…" Ron choked out, as Hana and his parents began to stir.

Ron watched as Kim spoke to a military guard at the gate. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but a moment later, the guard stepped back, saluted, and signaled for the wire gate to open. "Welcome to Autobot City," Orion said as they entered what looked like an amalgam of a metallic, alien planet and New York City.

"Wow, look it!" Hana pointed as a pair of Autobots passed, stopping to wave at Bumblebee and Kim but give a dark glare toward Orion.

"That's cold," Don Stoppable noted, but Orion said nothing as they continued on into the city.

They pulled up to a tall building with more human-sized windows and doors. "And here we are," Orion said as he came to a stop behind Bumblebee.

The Stoppables piled out as Kim's family did the same. "You guys get settled in. Bee and I have to go report to the Commander," Kim said, and the emotionless tone in her voice caused her parents to look at each other. "Let's go, Bumblebee," Kim said, walking away from the group as the car transformed.

"Hey, dude," Bumblebee said, walking up to Ron and going to one knee to get closer to his level. "Look. We know all about you; Kim talked about you all the time…" the Autobot stated, his optics staring hard into Ron's eyes. Ron frowned at the past tense in his sentence. "At least… before Starscream happened… if what she said about you was half true… you might be the only one who can fix this."

Ron started to question him farther, but Kim called him. "Don't let us down… don't let her down." Bumblebee whispered before getting up and going after the redhead.

"No pressure…" Ron grunted before going to help the family with the luggage.

The families entered the front door and were met by two men in Global Justice uniforms. "The Stoppables and Possibles," one of the men said, stepping forward. "Welcome to Metroplex. I'm Agent William Lennox and this is Agent Michael Epps. We're the commanders of Global Justice's ASU."

"ASU?" Anne asked curiously.

"Autobot Support Unit," Epps replied, flashing a flirty smile. "But I'm known to support ladies if they're in need."

"That's nice, but I get all the support I need from my husband," Anne smiled, lifting her hand to show the band on her finger.

"Also known to back off when I'm not needed, ma'am," Epps said, taking two steps back.

"Doctors Possible," Lennox said, flashing Epps a momentary glare, "We could definitely use you in the ASU. We're always in need of good Research and Development staff as well as doctors and medics... if you're interested."

"We'll consider it, Agent Lennox," James stated, "Is Kim also a member of your unit?"

"Not…exactly," Lennox scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"The head of our Research and Development spoke very highly of you, Dr. Possible," Lennox said changing the subject. "She'd be excited to learn you joined up if you decide to. But that's a conversation for later. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow your son for a while. Ultra Magnus would like to speak to him."

"Sure, I guess…" Ron said, glancing to his parents.

"Epps will take you to your apartments, and I'll make sure Ron gets back here before lights out," Lennox said before leading the young man away from his family.

"Ultra Magnus, the boss?" Ron asked as they walked out of the building to where Orion still remained parked.

"For the most part, but he usually bows to the Council of Trion. They're high-profile Autobots back on Cybertron. Between you and me, they wouldn't know how to take out Megatron if they had him on his hands and knees and were holding a rail gun." Lennox shook his head.

Orion started to follow, but Lennox stopped and glanced at the Autobot.

"Sorry, Orion, but you know the rules," Lennox sighed.

"Per Ultra Magnus: Orion's my bodyguard," Ron stated, smiling at the truck. "Where I go, he goes."

"The Council's gonna have my guts for garters…" Lennox sighed as Orion transformed and joined them on their way toward the central tower of the city.

The three entered the central fortress, on into a gigantic, central war room. "You know Kim, Bumblebee, Elita One, and Ultra Magnus," Lennox said as they entered. "The black-and-silver one is Ironhide. The red-and-white one there is Ratchet, and the one beside him is Wheeljack," he snorted and nodded his head at the holograms in the center of the room, "The floating heads are the Council of Trion."

"What is _HE_ doing here?" Beta Trion sneered as all eyes turned to Orion Pax.

"Because I asked him to come with me," Ron said definitively.

"Ron, that's the Council," Kim hissed in his direction. "Be respectful."

"Something I learned since high school," Ron crossed his arms, "Respect has to be earned. Zordon Trio here isn't off to a good start there."

Kim blinked in surprise, as Ron never even glanced in her direction, keeping his eyes locked on the three holograms.

"Great Trions," Ultra Magnus said, stepping forward. "This is the human with the connection to the unknown power source for which Megatron is looking. He referred to it as the Power of the Matrix and this human as a Prime."

"The Primes are extinct," Gamma Trion spoke up, "And the Matrix of Leadership is a story we tell to sparklings to give them hope."

"Optimus Primal, the last of the Primes, had an artifact he claimed to be the Matrix, but again, any power held by such an item was pure fantasy," Alpha Trion agreed.

"Is that a fact?" Ron asked before flexing his arms, taking a deep breath, and filling the room with light as a burning, blue aura surrounded him.

"Interesting parlor trick," Beta Trion snorted while the other two were seemingly unimpressed.

"Ron defeated Starscream, unarmed," Kim spoke up.

"Did he, Prototype KP1?" Beta turned his holographic optics on the redhead. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order, just to show that it's not just a flashy light show."

"No," Ron shook his head as his aura died down. "My MMP isn't for your entertainment."

"Ironhide, attack the human," Beta ordered, and Kim and Ironhide's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that the Autobot Way, Council?" Orion asked, taking a step between Ron and the others.

"You speak to us about the Autobot Way?" Beta chuckled, "Now that is irony."

"Ok, why don't I just take you on, Tricycle guys," Ron said, his eyes flashing blue. "It seems like you need to be taken down a notch."

"Ron…" Kim whispered worriedly, but Bumblebee shook his head.

"You have courage, that's for sure," Gamma Trion noted, "Foolishness, too. Ironhide, now you may arrest him for threatening the High Council."

"This isn't personal, kid…" Ironhide said moving toward the boy.

"This isn't either," Ron said as he leapt high into the air and threw a punch that connected with Ironhide's chest. The towering Autobot gasped from the impact and flew backwards, slamming into the wall, barely missing Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Next?" Ron asked, taking a fighting stance before Lennox and Orion.

"Did you get the scans, Wheeljack?" Gamma Trion asked.

"Was kind of busy dodging Ironhide," the Autobot stated.

"We scanned the power output from here," Alpha Trion stated, "Forgive my rude brothers, but we had to put you in a situation where you would properly demonstrate your power. Prototype KP1's reports as well as records on public files indicate you would never truly display your abilities unless you were in a true hazard situation."

"Never was a fan of being manipulated," Ron frowned.

"Regardless, while the existence of the Matrix of Leadership is still in question," Alpha stated, "we are assured you are truly of the Dynasty of Primes, Ronald of the Family of Stoppable. I can sense in your reaction you do not trust us. We have done nothing to earn that, and I acknowledge we've, in fact, done the opposite. But you have seen Megatron and his Decepticons. Granted, we are not perfect, but Megatron longs for the destruction of all life that he does not view as worthy of being a part of his Universe. We long to bring peace to our world and stop his universal reign of terror. Will you help us?"

"Let me get this straight, you call my best friend a pro… something, treat my new bud like crap… you attack me just to see what I can do… then you ask me to help you?" Ron asked with a deeper frown. "And my Graduation class called ME dumb! I'm out of here!" He waved his hand dismissively and stormed from the room.

"Ron, wait!" Orion called after him, quickly following.

"And for the record, Council," Lennox said with narrowed eyes. "If you EVER threaten an American citizen again, not only will GJ pull out of this operation… we will come down on you so hard, Megatron will be the least of your worries."

"Ron, wait up!" Orion called as he caught up with the human. "They are the leading council, but they don't speak for all Autobots," Orion said as he stepped up beside the human outside the Command Tower. "They are stiff, and sometimes serious to the point of heartlessness. But it's because the stakes are so high. If the Decepticons win this war… all life in the universe will be in danger."

"This is way past my level, OP," Ron sighed. "An occasional super villain wanting to take over the world, I can deal with. But… this is big. I'm not ready for something like this…"

"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," Orion stated, looking up at the sky. "The Autobots need to learn what it is we're fighting for. It's more than Cybertron, now. This war is being fought for the innocents and for the chance to be happy after the fighting ends... The choice is yours alone, Ron," Orion said, glancing down at the young man. "I made an oath to protect you. Whatever you decide to do, wherever you decide to go, I will stand by your side till the end."

"And if I decide to turn my back on this whole fight?" Ron asked, glancing up at the Autobot.

"It's not like anyone would miss me," Orion shrugged sadly.

A short while later, Ron and Orion reentered the War Room. "Alright, I'm in," Ron said, crossing his arms. "But I've got some terms."

"We're listening," Ultra Magnus said, and the Trion Council all nodded.

"No more surprise tests on anyone," Ron said, holding up one finger. "Two: No more calling Kim pro…protein… pro… whatever it was you called her... when I'm around." Kim started to make a comment, but Bumblebee touched her shoulder and shook his head. "Three: it seems your keeping my trusted pal and guardian, Orion Pax, on level one. After he fought Megatron and held his own, twice in one day, I think he deserves a promotion."

"We agree with the first two terms, we must consider the last…" Gamma Trion said hesitantly.

"Take it or leave it," Ron crossed his arms.

"Some recognition is deserved with the courage he displayed today," Alpha Trion nodded, "Orion Pax, step forward…" the Autobot approached the Holograms. "Let it be known that on this day, the Autobot designated Orion Pax was named Voyager Class."

"Congrats, buddy!" Ironhide said, limping slightly as he walked up to Orion, slapping his arm.

"You earned that, ten times over," Elita kissed his cheek.

"Now, Ronald of the Family of Stoppable, step forward and kneel," Alpha Trion spoke up. Ron silently stepped forward and reluctantly did as instructed. "Knelt as Ronald of the Family of Stoppable; arise, Ronicus Prime."

"Big floating robohead say what?" Ron asked as he rose to his feet.

"As part of the Dynasty of Prime, it is tradition to take on a new title." Ultra Magnus exclaimed.

"Booyah…" Ron nodded in understanding.

"And as a part of the Dynasty of Prime, it is expected for you to carry the tradition and name with honor and dignity," Alpha Trion stated before glancing to Ultra Magnus. "If there is any other business to discuss..."

"That's all for now, Council," Ultra Magnus replied.

"Then, we will speak more in private later, Ultra Magnus," Beta Trion stated, "Till All Are One."

"Till All Are One," The Autobots and Kim replied as the holograms faded.

---

Sometime later, Ron stood outside the Command Tower and smiled as Kim walked out with Bumblebee. "Hey, KP," Ron greeted as they started toward him.

"I've gotta check on Skids and Mudflap," Bumblebee said quickly, transforming and skidding away.

"Congratulations, Ronicus Prime," Kim stated, avoiding eye contact.

"You know it's still Ron," Ron shrugged, "Cool title, but just doesn't seem right to go by that without having a Masked Warrior of Mystery."

"Shouldn't you be getting your apartment set up?" Kim noted, looking away.

"Already got it," Ron shrugged, "I'm a college guy. All my belongings can fit into a duffle bag and a game case."

"You've changed…" Kim said after a moment of hesitation. "It… surprised me when you stood your ground like that. I've never even seen Decepticons backtalk the Council like that…"

"People change, KP," Ron said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Everything changes. It's what things do."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kim asked, frowning, "I told you…"

"You're not Kim Possible," Ron nodded, "you're just an Autobot pretending to be Kim Possible. Yeah, I got that memo."

"Then why?" Kim looked at him and was shocked when he pushed a bag into her hands.

"Simple," Ron said, moving in to kiss her cheek. "Because I don't believe you. Goodnight, KP.

Kim blinked in surprise as she touched her cheek and could still the heat and pressure from the kiss on her skin.

She stood there for a few moments before finally looking at the paper bag in her hands. Gingerly, she unrolled the top and opened it. She slowly reached inside and pulled the object out, staring at it for several moments. The worn, black-and-white stuffed animal with the star on the chest rang in her memory like an alarm clock.

This was a part of her old life, the life of a girl who didn't exist anymore. It belonged to the young woman murdered by Starscream, not a prototype human/Autobot hybrid. With determination, she walked over to the disposal tube that traveled to the fusion core in the heart of Metroplex, holding Pandaroo over the trashtube for several moments. It didn't belong to her.

Kim Possible was dead.

But her hand began to tremble, and a moment later, she pulled the stuffed toy to her chest, wrapping it into a tight hug.

Wasn't she?

**To Be Continued… **

Next in KP Transformed: Will Anne and James join the ASU? What will the families think when they learn what happened to Kim? Who is the head of the ASU's R/D team? Even with Ron and Kim, are the Autobots prepared to deal with the Decepticons now fully under the command of Megatron? Where are Yori and the Yamanouchi survivors? All these questions to be answered and others to be asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Lost Ark **

"You know, I'd really like to get settled into my apartment…" Ron complained as he and Orion walked back toward the central tower of Metroplex.

It had only been four hours since the meeting with the Council, and he was still trying to give his small apartment the 'Ron-Treatment'.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but we could use your help on this mission," Elita One stated with a small smile toward the human.

"What's the sitch?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"How knowledgeable are you with the Yamanouchi School, Ron?" Elita asked with a small frown.

"I've been there a few times…" Ron said, glancing away awkwardly.

"A little over a week ago… it was attacked by Decepticons," Elita said carefully, and as she expected, Ron stiffened and turned his full attention on her.

"Yori… what happened?" Ron asked in concern.

"We don't know, and that's why we're going," Elita answered, "And the reason we would like you with us is to reassure them that we're not like the Decepticons."

"Alright, let's roll out, then," Ron nodded, concern for his Asiatic ally filling his mind.

"Excellent," Elita nodded, "the rest of our squad is already at the Shuttle Pad."

The three made it the short distance to where a shuttle was being prepped. "You've already met Ironhide," Elita said as they approached the small group of Autobots. "And the others coming with us are Ratchet, Prowl, Jetfire, and Arcee."

"Arcee… Ar… Cee… RC?" Ron said, glancing up at the red-and-silver fem.

"Uh … Hi, Ron," Arcee smiled awkwardly, lifting her hand to wave. "Good seeing you again…"

---

"Kim! Stop!" Bumblebee called as the former teen hero jumped onto the back of the much-taller Decepticon.

"He's not getting away!" Kim replied as Starscream transformed into a fighter jet and took to the sky with Kim, using energy spikes on the gauntlets of her battle suit to hold onto the robot-turned-vehicle.

Kim held on and raised an energy shield around her as the jet took off, spinning in the air, before Starscream transformed again, coming to a sudden stop that sent Kim flying. She cried out as she hit the hard ground shoulder first and bounced a few times before coming to a stop. She tried to get up, and by the pain and difficulty in moving her left arm, she knew her shoulder was either broken or dislocated, despite the added protection of her battle suit.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Starscream taunted as he approached her. "You insects are so fragile…"

His metallic lips curled up into a smile as he glanced around them. "Looks like your Autobot friends aren't anywhere around … just you and me, Kimmie."

Kim growled, transformed the gauntlet of her battle suit into an energy launcher, and fired a blast of blue energy into Starscream's chest.

Starscream chuckled as he looked down at where it had struck, "You scratched my paint."

"Stay away from me," Kim yelled as she tried to crawl away, only to be scooped up by the Decepticon's massive hand.

"You are such an adorable little creature, Kimmie," Starscream said as he squeezed her hard once, making her scream out in pain. "So squishy…"

Starscream smiled down at her in his hand before he noticed her shoulder and arm were at an unusual angle. "Aw, are you hurt? Let me help…" he said as he wrapped his fingers around her body and took her hurt arm between his other hand's thumb and index finger.

She felt pain and pressure as he began to pull. It got worse and worse till she had no choice but to scream from the severe pain coursing through her body from her arm's socket. She felt a warm liquid splash her cheek and chest before Starscream laughed. "Oops, my bad," he said, and through the pain-caused haze, she looked in horror as Starscream held her limp, disembodied arm before her face, "You broke."

"And such pretty hair, I've always been fascinated by you fleshling's coat of fur…" He said as he dropped her arm and touched her hair with his free hand, gripping it tightly. She screamed out again as he began to pull and tug.

"Bumblebee!! Elita!! RON!!" She cried out as pain coursed through her body.

The torment stalled a moment as he looked closer at her. "Ron? Who is this Ron? Your mate perhaps? Don't worry, Kimmie, I'll find him and have fun with him, too… but first… I'd like to take a lock of your hair to remember you by…" Kim screamed out as he gripped all her hair and pulled...

Kim sat up, screaming in her cushioned pod in what could be called her apartment. She screamed for several moments as phantom pains from the torture she experience haunted her body. With a trembling hand, she looked over and saw small button eyes staring at her. It was all coming back, all of it. She grabbed Pandaroo and crushed the stuffed toy to her chest as she cried. While some comfort came from the first gift Ron had ever given her, the torment didn't fade.

She quickly climbed from the pod, dressed, and left with no actual desired direction or reason, only a sense of urgency inside her inner most being. It was night time in Metroplex, and a steady shower was falling as she ran through puddles and let the rain soak her synthetic skin, hair and clothing. She continued to cling to the toy, almost as if it was her guide through the stormy night.

She entered the humans' tower, and ran up the stairs, traveling the many levels till she finally found herself before an apartment door. Her mind had no clue why she was here, but her inner self and perhaps the half-panda/half-kangaroo held to her chest knew where she needed to be.

She rang the door bell and knocked frantically on the metallic door before it finally slide open. "Kimmie?" Dr. Anne Possible asked, dressed in a bathrobe, any sleepiness driven away at the sight of the soaked and tearstained face of her daughter.

"Momma…" Kim whimpered, sniffling, "Help me…"

---

The red-and-blue Dodge Dakota roared as it lead the group of automobiles up the steep rocky path, with the two jets flying overhead. "Here we are," Ron said as they approached a small-but-sturdy rope bridge. "Better go one at a time…" he suggested, and Orion slowly crept across the wooden bridge.

"Bad feeling coming online…" Ron said as he noticed the ancient walls still stood but the giant doors were hanging barely on their hinges. "Oh, no…" Ron whispered as Orion pushed through the broken gates and entered the school grounds. Ron remembered how it was, and its current state filled him with dread and despair.

Ron climbed out of the truck as Orion transformed back into his Cybertronian form. "YORI?!" Ron called out, "MASTER?!" He called, looking over the various bodies littering the devastated ruins of the once mighty school.

"Oh, no… NO!" He called out when he saw the familiar form laying next to the large crater in the center of the school. "MASTER!" Ron rolled the robed body over and closed his eyes in pain and sadness. "Master…"

"Ron…" Orion said, standing beside his friend.

"The Decepticons…" Ron growled softly, "They'll pay for this…"

A short while later, it was agreed among the group to use the crater in the center of the school as a grave for the fallen ninja. "First, Kim's killed… then, Master Sensei… and I have no idea about Yori…" Ron shook his head.

"What do you mean Kim's been killed?" Ratchet asked as he gently laid a ninja's body into the grave. "She was with you when the Decepticons attacked you Orion and your family," The Autobot medic turned toward the human and tilted his head. "What gave you that idea?"

"Kim told me that the real Kim was killed, and that she was just… what did she call it… a Pretender," Ron replied. "She just had Kim's memories and was pretending."

"Oh, dear me," Ratchet rubbed his chin, "I had hoped she had recovered by now…"

"Granted, Kim is now using an Autobot Pretender's body, but…" Ratchet went to one knee to be closer to Ron's level. "You have to understand she went through a great deal of physical and emotional stress. Starscream came very, VERY close to extinguishing her life, but her spark was still just strong enough to survive a transfer into an empty protoform shell."

"Spark?" Ron squinted his eyes.

"You humans refer to it as your soul, the immortal energy that makes you who you are." Ratchet explained. "Starscream greatly damaged her body; human technology would have not been able to save her. Cybertronian medical technology barely was able."

"We were not able to save a great deal of her original body, but the protoform was able to duplicate much of it," Ratchet continued. "Several of her human organs were saved, especially her brain and a large portion of her heart, but a few were not. The rest of her body, while horribly damaged, was ninety-nine percent able to be repaired and implanted into the protoform, or scanned and duplicated into a human alternate form. The only ones that were unable to be properly duplicated or repaired were the organs you call her kidney, gallbladder, and ovaries."

"So, what you're saying…" Ron's head began to wrap around the concept.

"While she's not entirely the same body as the young female you are familiar with," Ratchet nodded, "She is still the same Kim Possible."

"Then, why did Kim tell me she's not?" Ron asked, rubbing his face.

"That could possibly be partly my fault…" Ratchet said, glancing away.

"I was rather in a hurry to save her life. When we got her back to Metroplex, even on life support, she was fading fast. Not all of her original body went into the protoform; we kept the original alive long enough to harvest the salvageable organs and have Teletran-1 scan the rest for the protoform to properly duplicate. I wasn't even sure it would work. We have only been able to scan and duplicate metallic and non-living objects. But for what she had sacrificed for us, it was the least we could do to do everything in our power to save her. After we had finished formatting the protoform with Kim's mind and remains… she came online faster than I expected her to…" Ratchet looked away with a shamed look.

"I didn't even notice her sitting up as we were cutting off the life support on her original body…" Ratchet closed his optics. "She went into hysterics, and it took quite some time to calm her down… it took months for her to even respond to the name 'Kim'. I had assumed she had finally accepted that that she was who she was."

"I wish I had noticed sooner…" Ratchet closed her eyes. "Maybe with you and her parents in Metroplex, you can help her in a way we have failed."

"Anything for her," Ron nodded before a red-and-white heavily armored and modified F-16 ascended toward them before transforming.

"Toward the base of the mountain to the north I spotted some survivors," Jetfire stated, "Looked like they were moving slowly and sticking to shadows. I almost didn't spot them. If it wasn't for thermal scans, I'd have missed them."

"They should have made it to Tokyo and back by now…" Ron shook his head.

"Looked like they had a bunch of injured." Jetfire replied.

"Any more good news?" Elita asked stepping up.

"Oh… yeah, and Decepticons are looking for them too," Jetfire shrugged.

"Orion, let's roll," Ron said as Orion took his truck form, "offroad style."

---

It took over three hours for Kim to get her story out to her parents, having to stop periodically to cry hard. She didn't censor anything but told them all about her torture by Starscream, waking up back at the Autobot City, and seeing the most traumatic sight she had ever seen.

"I… I saw me… I saw her… I saw her eyes close when they cut off the breathing machines…" whispered Kim, wiping a stray tear running down her cheek. "I… I saw her die… and… I don't know… I… I heard screaming… I felt so numb and scared… I just… then, I realized I was the one screaming… I think I scared the Autobots almost as badly as I was…"

"That's why I wrote you that letter… saying I was disappearing for a while… a secret mission for Global Justice… I tried…" She stopped for a moment to sob. " I tried to write you guys a letter telling the truth… but how could I? '_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Possible, hello, I am a Cybertronian copy of your daughter. I regret to inform you that your daughter was killed by a giant, transforming, psychopathic monster…'_" she shook her head and chuckled slightly. "I couldn't do that to you… I couldn't do that to Ron…"

"I'm sorry…" Kim ducked her head, unable to look at either of the doctors.

"Kimmie, look at me," Anne said, touching her cheek and turning her face to look at her. "Do you remember your Uncle Dan?"

"Yeah?" Kim replied softly.

"You remember he fought in the first Iraq war? Do you remember how he came back?" Anne asked her daughter.

"He lost both legs and an arm…" Kim whispered.

"Did he stay in a wheelchair or bedridden?" Anne pressed.

"No," Kim shook her head. "He got prosthetic legs and a new arm. He always liked to tease Ron with his hook hand…"

"While I'll need to talk to the Autobots for more details," Anne said, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. "It's no different for your case, though yours is a bit more extreme. But regardless, listen to me carefully, Kimberly," she said, holding eye contact with the young woman. "You are and always will be my daughter. Understand?"

"But…" Kim tried to argue.

"No buts, Kimmie-cub," James said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "This isn't that much different than the time Drew switched yours and Ronald's bodies."

"Yeah," another voice spoke directly behind them.

Kim and her parents turned to see Jim and Tim standing in the door with their arms folded.

"You've got a wicked cool new body," Jim stated.

"But you're still the annoying older sister we love," Tim finished.

Kim stared at them blankly; then, they strode toward her and wrapped their arms around her, hugging her tightly, before their parents wrapped their arms around all three. That was all it took to send Kim into a sobbing fit again.

After several moments in the comforting hug, they broke apart. "So, now you just have to fix things with Ron, and everything'll be cool again," Jim and Tim said together.

"No," Kim said, standing up. "I can't. I won't."

"What? Why?" Anne asked, standing up. "Kimmie, he loves you, and you can't tell me you don't…"

"Because I do," Kim said, walking to the large window. "I do. I love him so much it hurts. That's why I can't be with him."

"We're just a brain surgeon, a rocket scientist, and two engineers-in-training, Kimmie-cub," James said awkwardly. "Care to explain?"

"Because he's better without me," Kim stated, staring out the window.

"How can you say that?" Anne asked in confusion.

"Mom, look at the proof!" Kim turned them, holding out her arms. "Back when we were together… he was barely making it. He barely graduated high school! I know now it was all my fault. I held him back!" She shook her head. "Then, when I left for school overseas… Mom, he took off; he's an honor student in college… a college football star… Mom, I have boxers with his face and number on them!" She hugged herself and glanced away, "I'm not going to mess that up."

"Kimmie, you know none of that matters to him," Anne said softly. "He'd give that up and more for you."

Kim looked back at her with a steady gaze, "Exactly."

---

"At this rate, we should make it to the refuge by tonight," Hirotaka said as he and Yori lead the ninja through the twisting trails in the forest.

"Do you hear something?" Yori asked, pausing and looking up. She narrowed her eyes before the ground exploded next to them sending her and Hirotaka flying.

"Hiro-kun!" Yori called out as she sat up and shook her head.

"I'm ok, Yori-chan; what was that?" he asked, and they turned to see a large, green tank approaching in the distance.

"As Stoppable-san would say… that's not good…" Yori gulped.

"Brawl and I have stopped them!" A large, black helicopter, the same that attacked the school, flew over them hovering just above. "DECEPTICONS! ATTACK!"

_Something evil's watching over you_

_Comin' from the sky above_

_And there's nothing you can do_

Yori screamed when the large, mechanical scorpion leapt from the ground, grabbing two of her friends in its claws and crushing their bodies, stabbing them with its jagged tail.

"NO!" She screamed, jumping out of the way of gun fire from the chopper above them

Yori saw the tank taking aim again. She gripped the wrapped blade in her arms hoping by some chance the ancient blade would protect her, or at least provide a miracle.

_Prepare to strike_

_There'll be no place to run_

_When you're caught within the grip_

_Of the evil Decepticons_

"Hiro-kun… I…" Yori glanced to the ninja.

"I know," He said as he limped toward her.

A moment later a red-and-blue pick up roared, flying over them, transforming in mid-flight into a giant humanoid, and the Kunoichi's eyes widened when she recognized the human in the robot's hand being tossed toward the tank.

"RON-SAN!!" Yori screamed happily as Ron landed on the front of the tank just as it was preparing to fire. He flashed blue a moment before he shoved the barrel up, making it miss the ninjas completely.

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye_

"AUTOBOTS!!" Elita-One called out as she transformed and landed among the ninjas. "Repel the Decepticons!!"

_Transformers_

_Robots in Disguise_

"Yori, look out!" Hirotaka yelled shoving the girl out of the way as a volley of bullets from the chopper hit him in the shoulder and back.

"No!" Yori called out, running to his side.

"That was a mistake," Elita said, drawing her ion blaster and firing on the chopper. The Decepticon screamed as the blast sent him falling to the ground, transforming as he went.

"I hope that's not the best you can do," Ron said as he easily jumped to the side as the tank tried to drive over him. "How do you except to beat me like that?"

The tank quickly transformed in to a towering monstrosity, armed to the teeth.

"Good answer!" Ron said, smiling awkwardly.

"Ron! Hold on!" Orion ran to his side and shoved the Decepticon known as Brawl back, firing his blaster into his chest repeatedly. "Back off!"

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart_

_So we have to pull together_

_We can't stay worlds apart_

"You sorry…" Orion said, firing on the Decepticon at point blank range. "…Piece of…" He threw down his blaster, extending his glowing energy blade. "Scrap... metal!" He exclaimed as he slashed off the Decepticon's arm, then his shoulder cannon.

_To stand divided we will surely fall_

_Until our darkest hour_

Orion leapt forward, sinking his blade into Brawl's chest. "Goodbye!" Orion growled out, jerking it upwards through his chest and head then shoving the now-dead Decepticon backwards. "Piece of cake," He said as he retracted his blade.

_When Optimus Prime will save us all_

Prowl quickly roared in, transforming and grabbing Scorpinok by the back. The smaller Decepticon roared and lashed out with his claw. "I hate bugs…" Prowl said, grabbing the Decepticon with both hands and pulling it in two.

"Protect the humans," Elita commanded as Ironhide and Arcee transformed and stepped between Blackout and the ninjas.

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye_

"Blackout's shields are too strong," Ironhide yelled out as they fired on the Decepticon.

"Ron-san!" Yori yelled out, throwing the sheathed blade toward the rapidly approaching Ron. The throw was too hard though, as it flew past his grasp.

"Got it!" Orion caught the smaller blade and tilted his head when he saw it flash brightly and felt odd energy flow into him. "Here you go, Brother," The Autobot said, handing Ron the Lotus Blade.

Ron unsheathed the ancient weapon, "Let's take him down, OP!" He said as the human and Autobot ran toward the last Decepticon attacker.

_Transformers_

_Robots in Disguise_

Ron leapt toward the Deception, extending the length of the Lotus Blade as he jumped, then sliced through the Decepticon's shield on through the arm powering it. "Orion! Now!"

Orion cried out as he tackled Blackout hard, pinning him to the ground.

_Transformers_

_Autobots wage their Battle_

_To destroy the evil forces of_

"You'll never win, Autobots!" Blackout coughed as he struggled against Orion's hold. "Megatron will destroy you all! We will rule this planet before making them all suffer for siding with you!" he spat as Orion extended his blade again.

"Not today," He said as he stabbed Blackout through the spark.

_The Decepticons. _

"Yori, are you ok?" Ron asked as his friend embraced him with tears running down her face.

"Ron-san! I knew you'd come for us… please, you have to help Hiro-kun!" She said, pulling him toward the ninja.

"I'm no doc, Yori; you know that," Ron shook his head as they went down to Hirotaka's side.

"You're the Monkey Master," Yori said, looking at him with full confidence.

Ron looked at the ninja. "I can't help him, Yori," Ron said, and saw her eyes start to well up with tears. "But I know some folks who can. Elita, how quick can we get these guys back to Metroplex?" he asked the Autobot.

"Jetfire can get them there in a few hours," Elita said signaling for Jetfire.

"Ok, how many can ride in Jetfire?" Ron asked.

"He can house two in his cockpit and twelve in his personnel carrier pods," Elita answered.

"Ok, I need the thirteen in the worst shape." Ron stated.

"Thank you," Yori said, grabbing Ron's arm.

"Let's get them loaded up, and we'll get the rest to the shuttle and get them to Metroplex from there," Ron said, standing up, and Elita only smiled and let the human Prime take command.

"Elita One," Prowl said, walking up. "I'm picking up an unusual energon reading several clicks to the east of here."

"You and Ironhide go check it out; contact if you need anything and meet us back at the shuttle," Elita instructed.

"You got it," Ironhide said as they transformed and drove off.

---

"You look that way; I'll go this way," Prowl said as they transformed on the far side of Yamanouchi Mountain.

"Got ya," Ironhide nodded, and they started walking in opposite directions.

"Definitely picking up something here, Hide," Prowl said as he approached a large cliff. The Autobot carefully climbed down, and his eyes widened at what he saw. "What in Cybertron's name…" he said as he approached what was hidden under the ledge of the cliff: the tail end of a massive cruiser. The hull was rusted and weathered with age, but as he touched the side, he could vaguely make out the Autobot. "It… how can it be this old… but … could this be the Ark?" Prowl shook his head.

"Ironhide, I found something. Something big," he said as the ground shook for a moment. Then again. And again.

"What was that?" Prowl turned around, "Who's there?" he looked around, drawing his blaster. "Show yourself!"

His optics widened when the sound of a roar echoed through the valley. "I think I might just need to…" He cried out when something big and sharp clamped down on his shoulder, lifting him off the ground.

"This better be important," Ironhide said as he approached the cliff. But just as he neared it, he saw something laying through a line of broken trees. "Great Primus, PROWL!" Ironhide ran to his friend. "Prowl, buddy, are you ok?"

"Monster… gigantic, metal monster… big teeth… claws…" Prowl managed to force out, and it surprised Ironhide he could say that much. Prowl looked like he was mauled with bite marks and claw slashes all over his body.

"What in Primus's name did this to you?"

**To Be Continued…**

Next chapter: The search for the Matrix comes to an end, but who will end up possessing the ancient source of power and knowledge?

Song used with Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye originally by Lion. I edited the lyrics slightly, one particular spot for foreshadowing (wink wink)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Matrix of Leadership**

Kim slowly woke and blinked in confusion as she found herself in an unfamiliar place. Slowly, she sat up, letting the blanket slide back down to her lap as she took in her surroundings. She blinked when she heard soft grunting and gasping from her side, looked, and smiled at what she saw.

She let her feet drop to the floor and sat there watching Ron's three-year-old sister go through katas. Kim smiled as the girl's small fists pushed forward. The toddler then jumped into an attempted roundhouse kick that left her on her back with the air knocked out of her. She sat there on the ground and sniffled softly, which urged Kim to get up. "You ok, Han?"

Hana's head snapped up, and she stared at Kim before rubbing her face. "I'm ok…" She said, sitting up.

"Has Ron been training you?" Kim asked, smiling as she got down on her knees at Ron's baby sister's side.

"Ahuh…" Hana pushed, jumping back to her feet. "Brother says I could be as good as you someday."

"Nah, I doubt it," Kim frowned, glancing away from the girl for a moment. Hana just stared as her little heart began to break before Kim turned back with a wide grin on her face. "I bet you'll be even better!" Hana beamed.

"Want me to help you?"Kim asked, climbing back to her feet.

"Ahuh," Hana nodded enthusiastically.

"You're doing great," Kim praised, "Your movements are fluid and precise, but the roundhouse is still throwing you. You're stretching out too far, and it's throwing you off balance. When you do a roundhouse, think of snapping a whip. You don't extend it all the way out; just enough to cause damage. Like this…" Kim spun around, snapping her leg out into a roundhouse kick.

"Ok…" Hana nodded, taking a fighting stance before copying Kim's movement. She had to take a few steps back after landing but managed to stay on her feet.

"Much better, just keep practicing and you'll have it in no time," Kim smiled before having the little girl jump into her chest, hugging her tightly.

"I really missed you…" Hana whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

"I… really missed you, too," Kim replied, hugging the little girl and resting her cheek on her dark tresses.

"You're not gonna leave us again, are you?" Hana asked.

"I have… a lot of responsibilities, Hana…" Kim whispered, "But… I promise I won't stay gone as long as I was before."

"So, does that mean you and Brother are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" She asked hopefully, lifting her head up to look Kim in the eye.

"Uh…" Kim was at a loss on that one.

"Are you?" Hana pressed, hope in her chestnut eyes.

"Better give her an answer, Kimmie," Anne smiled from the doorway.

"Uh… well, you see…" Kim floundered. "Why are you practicing in here anyway?" she asked, changing the subject, "Why not at your parents' apartment?"

"With Ron gone on a mission with Orion," Anne answered for the little girl. "I was giving her a few self-defense pointers like your Nana and I gave you when you were her age."

"Ah, makes sense," Kim nodded before her eyes widened. "Ron's on a mission?"

"Alert!" The voice of Blaster, the Autobots Communications Specialist, rang through the speakers of Metroplex. "Code Triage at the Shuttle Base, organic wounded. Repeat, Code Triage at the Shuttle Base, organic wounded. ASU medical team please report STAT!"

Kim and Anne looked at each other with a sudden feeling of absolute terror. "Ron!" They exclaimed together. Anne ordered Hana to stay put before the two women dashed out the door.

Anne and Kim arrived as Elita One in jet form and the Autobot shuttle appeared on the horizon. But as they approached, Anne's gaze narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked when she noticed the head of the Development team standing beside her husband with the medical team.

Dr. Vivian R. Porter blinked in confusion. "I'm here if they need Cyber-Human Development for help. It's still the United States of America, as in, you know, a free country, Annie," Vivian said with half-closed eyes and a smirk.

"No, this is the United States of MY Husband, as in, you know, Back Off, Viv." She said, wedging between them, and sending the younger blond a look that would cow many lesser women.

"Anne, that was rude," James whispered but took a step back when blue eyes turned a murderous gaze on him.

"I'm with the Medical team, and if Ron has been hurt, I don't want that _woman_ in my way of saving his life," Anne replied hotly before she stomped toward where the rest of the medical team was setting up.

"What was that about?" James scratched his head, earning a curious gaze from his daughter. "What?"

"No wonder you like Ron so much…" Kim smiled at her father.

Kim's smile faded as the Shuttle and jet touched down, and the Autobots began helping wounded humans, mostly if not all Japanese, onto the assembled stretchers.

"Where's Ron Stoppable?" Anne asked as Arcee placed the wounded Hirotaka onto a stretcher.

"Ron? Oh, he's fine. He helped the uninjured onto Elita One," Orion spoke up as Kim joined them. "His friend Yori seemed quite dependent on him," he said, and the same murderous expression Anne had worn earlier now visited Kim's features.

As Anne checked out Hirotaka's wounds, Kim caught sight of Ron, and felt her fingernails dig into her palm as she saw Yori leaning INTO him, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around hers, and both her hands in his free hand. Anne looked up at the low growl reverberating from her daughter, and then followed her line of sight. "You did say you wanted him to move on without you, didn't you, Kimmie?"

Kim's upper lip tightened as she glared daggers at the kunoichi. "I don't think I've seen him make a fifty-yard touchdown that fast, though."

Meanwhile, across from the stretchers, Ron led Yori away from the shuttles as Elita One transformed and went to see how she could help.

"He can't die, Ron-san…" Yori shook her head with tears streaking her face. "He can't…"

"He won't, Yori," Ron said, rubbing her shoulder and squeezing her hands. "He'll be ok. Mrs. Dr. P is helping. And I know for a fact she'll patch him right up."

"I can't lose him, Ron-san…" Yori whimpered. "He can't die… not before he even knows he's going to be a father…"

Ron froze and looked down on her in surprise; he was even more shocked when the usually proud ninja couldn't meet his eyes. "My plan was we were going to be married quickly… we had planned to tell Master Sensei we were sure and didn't want to waste resources or time… I… didn't want to hurt Sensei… I didn't want him to look on me with dishonor…" Yori sniffled slightly, trying to hide her tears by turning her face into Ron's shoulder. "I … I was going to tell Hiro-kun and Sensei the truth when the robots attacked… I guess that doesn't matter now…"

"Sensei would never look on you with anything but high honor," Ron squeezed her shoulder. "I know I do."

"How can you, after Hiro-kun and I did… the most dishonorable…" Yori shook her head.

"Well, I can't really talk…" Ron's cheeks colored. "Before Kim left for college, despite what Mr. Dr. P thinks, we… didn't exactly stay innocent… What matters is," Ron pressed, "Does he love you?" he asked, and Yori looked up, nodding yes without hesitation.

"Then, there's no reason to be afraid," Ron smiled, "You have a gift… a gift… some people won't be able to ever receive. Treasure it."

"You've become very wise, Stoppable-sensei," Yori smiled lovingly.

"I am what I is," Ron smiled, "And… if, on the off chance, Hirotaka gets dumb, just let me know," Ron winked and gave a thumbs-up. "The Monkey Master'll knock some sense into his fool head."

"You are a good man, Stoppable-Sensei," Yori said proudly, getting up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Possible-san is a very lucky woman."

"Yeah…" Ron said, softly glancing away.

"What's wrong?" Yori stepped away, gripping his arm, any grief she felt for her fallen love temporarily forced back by the both-welcome-and-unwelcome distraction. "What has she done?"

"It's not her fault," Ron said, scratching the back of his head, "Not entirely… it's just… it's really complicated…"

"Then, walk with me and explain it to me," Yori instructed, "It will likely be some time before news of Hiro-kun's condition will be revealed to me. I will need the distraction."

"Oh, boy…" Ron breathed, "Alright… it all happened back when she left for college overseas…"

---

Elita-One sighed as she watched the humans wheeling their wounded toward the human-sized hospital.

"Hello, Lita," Ultra Magnus said, walking up and wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller Autobot. "How'd it go?"

"There were a lot of humans murdered at that school by Blackout and Scorpinok," Elita whispered, leaning into the Autobot. "We almost had Autobot casualties... if it wasn't for Orion and Ron… Magnus, is this war ever going to end?"

"With Ron, we have one Prime on our side," Magnus said, taking half a step back from the fem. "And once we find the Matrix, its power will allow me to become a second one. Megatron will never be able to stand against the Autobots with two Primes."

"Orion's getting reckless," Elita said suddenly. "He's so desperate to prove his loyalty… he wants to prove he's not going to be like his brother."

"Megatron followed a similar path," Magnus stated.

"Don't you even go there," Elita ordered with narrowed optics.

"I don't want to fight," Magnus held up his hands.

"Then, don't you start thinking Orion will become a Decepticon," She said forcefully, "because I know he'd never, ever do that. I know it in my Spark."

"Elita…" Magnus said, taking her hands in his. "You have no idea how wonderful you are, do you? You have the strongest spirit of any being on Earth or Cybertron…"

"Flattery won't get your bumper out of the mud pit, Magnus," Elita smirked but grew solemn when she noticed his nervousness.

"We've been together for several years now, you know?" Magnus said, locking his gaze with hers. "Your loyalty, strength, and spirit keeps me in wonder whenever we're together… and I feel… I feel I'm ready for the next step… Elita-One… Ariel … will you… will you be my Sparkmate?"

Elita gasped in shock, and, had the couple not been so engrossed in each other, they would have heard another gasp from around the corner behind them. "Magnus… this is so sudden… I… I don't… this isn't a rejection; I just… I can't give you an answer out of the blue… I need… I need time to think and process this…" She said, reaching up to touch his face. "It's very sudden…"

"I understand, and I even expected as much…" He smiled back. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," Elita hugged the Autobot Commander.

"I love you, Elita," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," She replied, breaking the hug; neither noticed Orion walking away in dejection.

---

"You were not overestimating when you said it was complicated…" Yori widened her eyes as Ron finished his tale.

"Told ya," Ron smiled softly.

"Ron! There ya are!" Bumblebee said as he sped toward them, transforming as he skidded to a stop. "We've been looking all over."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Got a message from Ironhide back at Japan," Bumblebee stated, "seems Prowl found something and got hurt. You and Orion are going with us to check it out."

"Decepticons?" Ron asked as Bumblebee transformed again, opening his doors for the two.

"Dunno, one way to find out, eh?" he asked as Ron and Yori climbed in.

"Didn't we just get back?" Ron asked as they came to a stop at the shuttle.

"I'm afraid we have to return quickly," Ultra Magnus said as he and Elita stood by the ramp. "Prowl has been hurt, so Ratchet, myself, Elita One, Ronicus Prime, Orion Pax, Kim Possible and her Racers will be going on this mission to investigate what he found and more importantly what on earth could maul a full-sized Voyager Autobot."

"Then let's roll," Ron nodded.

"You are the human known as Yori Katsumoto?" Ratchet asked turning to the young woman with Ron.

"That is my name, honorable Autobot," Yori bowed.

"Dr. Possible sent a message for you," Ratchet stated, "She wanted me to tell you that Hirotaka made it through surgery fine and is expected to make a full recovery. He's asking for you, too."

Yori beamed with joy and shouted happily before she gathered herself. "Forgive my outburst… I… I'll go see to Hirotaka now. Arigato gozaimasu, Ratchet-san."

"Tell him, Yori," Ron ordered as he hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Yori smiled before running toward the hospital.

Yori then turned to Kim. "Possible-san," Yori said, and the redhead flushed when she realized she was caught glaring. "When you return from this mission, I wish to have a word with you."

"Sure," Kim nodded awkwardly, and the two shared an icy glare before Yori turned and ran toward the hospital.

Ron waved after her before turning toward Orion, who had a downcast look to him. "You ok, OP?"

"It's nothing, Ron," Orion said, transforming into his truck form. Ron just shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat.

"If it actually becomes something, and you wanna talk," Ron said, patting the wheel, "I'm here, pal."

---

The trip to Japan was uneventful as was the drive through the forest toward the base of Mt. Yamanouchi.

"'Bout blinking time!" Ironhide shook his fist at the Autobots as they transformed and approached the two.

"Prowl… Ratchet!" Elita gasped at her friend. "Prowl… Is he…?"

Ratchet ran to the damaged Autobot and looked him over. "He's alive but barely. Whatever did this tore him up but good…" Ratchet shook his head. "I have better supplies at the shuttle…" He said, transforming into an extra large Ambulance.

Ironhide carefully laid Prowl in the back and shut the door. "I'll get him stabilized and come back to help." Ratchet stated.

"Alright," Ultra Magnus nodded, glancing around as Ratchet drove off back toward the shuttle. "It looks like he was thrown from that direction…" Magnus said, following the angle of impact back toward the cliff.

Kim walked over and glanced over the edge. "Be careful, Kim, don't get too close to the edge" Magnus warned as she looked down.

"Hey, there's something down under this cliff," Kim said, turning back toward the Autobots but gasped when the rocks she was standing on began to give way. She screamed out as she started to fall and grunted when a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"You ok?" Ron asked as he held her body tight to his, his hands on her lower back and hers on his chest.

"Yeah…" Kim breathed as she realized just how close their faces were, even though he was a few inches taller than her.

They stayed in that position for several moments before Bumblebee cleared his throat, causing the two to break the embrace awkwardly.

"Looks like we're climbing down," Magnus said as they approached. Kim quickly transformed into her Cybertronian form as Orion walked up and held out a hand to Ron.

"Up you get," He said, offering to pick the human up.

"Thanks, OP, but the Ronman gots this," Ron smiled before doing a back flip off the cliff.

"RON!" Kim screamed, running to the edge, only to see him sitting lotus style at the bottom, looking back up.

Kim and Elita were the first two down after Ron, as they were flyers, while the rest of the Autobots had to scale the side of the thirty-foot cliff.

As soon as Kim touched down, she stomped up to the seated ninja. "You JERK!" Kim screamed, her synthetic voice not disguising the anger one bit. "You scared the HELL out of me! Don't you ever do something that stupid again! What were you thinking!? Were you EVEN thinking?"

"Oh, sorry, were you saying something, KP?" Ron opened his eyes and looked up at the Pretender. "I was meditating."

"Why, you…" Kim growled and started to attack when Elita grabbed her.

"Mission first," Elita instructed, "Once we're back home and off-duty, you can kill him to your Spark's content."

"That was impressive, Ron," Orion smiled, and Elita stiffened. "You're going to have to show me how to pull that move."

"Like Hell!" Elita bellowed and started to stomp toward Orion till Kim got in her way.

"Mission first, once we're back home and off-duty you can kill him to your Spark's content." Kim smirked up at the Ultra-class Autobot.

"Great Primus…" Ultra Magnus said as he approached the weathered ship. "It's the Ark…"

"It can't be," Orion said as they gathered around the barely recognizable starship.

"I don't remember Noah making it out of metal…" Ron commented, earning a glare from Kim.

"This was the ship used by Optimus Primal and his commando unit," Magnus stated. "It was a prototype high-speed transport, originally designed to get the Autobots away from Cybertron and the Decepticons. It was powered by untested black-hole-generator engines. Around six hundred years ago, Optimus Primal, and his honor guard made up of Grimlock's Special Forces unit, made a trial run. Megatron attacked, and the ship was lost, along with everyone on board, including Megatron and Primal."

"But how is this possible?" Orion shook his head, "This looks like it's been here for at least ten times that long…"

"In the testing period of the Ark, there were some temporal disruptions when using the black-hole drive," Elita spoke up. "It could be that… when they jumped, it created a time warp that made them flow backwards in time instead of forward… ending up thousands of years in Earth's past." She shook her head, "But that's just theory… I was just a sparkling when the Ark left Cybertron."

"What was that?" Ron perked up, looking around.

"What was what?" Bumblebee asked.

"Felt like a mini-earthquake…" Ron said, "No… something's coming…"

"Decepticons?" Ultra Magnus asked, drawing his blaster.

"Unknown," Elita said, drawing her own weapon.

"You guys get inside and see what's left," Ron said, drawing the Lotus Blade. "Orion and I'll watch your backs."

"I don't like this…" Elita narrowed her optics.

"Ron's right, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can get out," Magnus stated, "Be safe," he ordered before he blasted the rear hatch's ramp, making it fall open with a loud clang.

"So, what do you think it is?" Kim asked as she stood beside Ron.

"I dunno, but it's definitely something big… KP? What the… why aren't you with the others?" Ron sent his purple-and-black armored friend a shocked look.

"And let you have all the fun? As if," She shrugged with a smile. "Besides, Yori seemed miffed; I'd hate to have to tell her that her boyfriend got hurt being brave and stupid."

"Here they come…" Orion said, lifting his rifle. "And… not what I expected…" he said as a towering, metallic tyrannosaurus and a slightly smaller triceratops stomped out of the bushes and eyed the three.

The tyrannosaurus roared, releasing a torrent of flames from its mouth before turning to growl at the group.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't gonna kill us…" Ron said, and Kim giggled slightly beside him.

"I'll take the big one; you two take Horns," Orion said before running toward the towering robotic lizard.

Orion fired his cannon, but it went flying away with a swipe of the dino's tail. Orion took a hop back as the monstrosity dove toward him to bite. "You need a Tic Tac," Orion quipped, wrapping his arms around its neck and holding on for dear life as the monstrosity roared and twisted to try to get the Autobot off.

"Get the feeling I'm going to have to take this up a notch…" Ron said as he began to glow blue, but before either he or Kim could attack, a missile struck right behind them, sending them both flying through the air.

"Ouch… what was… great, we got a third one!" Kim said, looking up to see a robotic pterodactyl flying overheard. "Ron?" She looked up, and her optics widened when she saw him lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, quickly crawling to his side. "Ron! Ron! Are you ok? Ron, wake up!" She said, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw he was breathing, merely knocked unconscious.

The relief was short-lived when she heard a high pitched cry, and turned to see the triceratops brushing its front paw against the ground and shaking its head.

"Ron… wake up… really need you to go mystic monkey… please and thank you…" She said, eyeing the monster worriedly while shaking her friend.

She saw the robotic dinosaur start charging them and covered Ron with herself. It was happening way too fast. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not for him. She didn't matter, but Ron still had a chance for happiness; he still had a future. All she could think about was protecting him. She closed her optics and held him tightly, trying to shield his body with her own. She focused all her thoughts on protecting him. He had to survive, even if she didn't.

"Ron! Kim!" Orion called helplessly; in his current position, he could do little more than hold on to the dinosaur and watch as the other made to trample them.

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_

_And there's nowhere to turn_

_You wonder how you keep going_

With her mind focused on protecting the man in her arms, she suddenly opened her eyes wide in shock. Was it God? Was it Primus? Maybe Ron's own power affecting her body? Was it simply Kim's will to save the man she loved? Whatever it was, it caused her already transformed body to transform yet again. _Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch _echoed through the air as Kim felt her body shift and change, breaking apart and sliding around Ron, Two becoming One.

_Think of all the things that really mattered_

_And the chances you've earned_

_The fire in your heart is growing_

She snapped back into place, forming gauntlets around his wrists and hands, boots, and the majority forming large shoulder pads and a cuirass, finally snapping a helmet over his head, similar to Kim's but with spikes instead of the completely smooth surface. But the most astounding part of their combining was that it was not only physical but mental. The moment their bodies combined, their minds touched and, for the time, thought and functioned as one.

_You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind_

_Heaven only knows what you might find_

A pair of brown-and-green speckled eyes opened, and Ron stood up to face the oncoming attacker. "Alright, big boy," Ron said with his voice joined by Kim's as a faceguard snapped into place over Ron's mouth and nose. "Let's dance."

"That's new…" Orion said before he finally was thrown by the Tyrannosaurus.

Ron caught the monster by its the front horn, and used the momentum to toss himself up onto its back. "Orion! Get ready!" they called out. "We've got an idea!"

"I'm working on it," Orion said, rolling out of the way of a stomp from the Tyrannosaurus, "And that's really creepy!"

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare_

"Alright, ugly," Orion said, catching the giant by the nose and lower jaw as it lunged at him. "I'm getting tired of this…"

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit_

_Keeping you down_

_Seems like it's been forever_

"Orion, behind you!" Ron called out, and his Autobot guardian planted his feet firmly, pulled with all his might, and then swung the much-larger robot like a bat, smacking the Pterodactyl like a ball.

"Home run," Orion said, letting the larger Tyrannosaurus tumble across the ground.

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it_

_Saying it's the last round_

_Looks like it's now or never_

"Time to end this rodeo," Ron said as a cable slipped out from his wrist, wrapping it around the Triceratops's neck as it ran and jumped, trying to buck him off his back. "Goodnight, big guy," he said, firing the other end into the rock as they ran past. He jumped off just as the cable tightened, jerking its legs out from under it. "No big," he said, planting his fists on his hips and looking over his handiwork.

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light_

_Fighting for the things you know are right_

Ron drew the Lotus blade and felt its energy flow through him before turning to finish the fight. "Oh, man…" his eyes widened when he saw the crest on the tricaritops' chest. "Orion! These guys are Autobots!"

"What? That's just prime…" Orion said as the Tyrannosaurus got back on its feet, seething at him. "Uh… Ba weep grana weep ninni bon?"

"Orion! That won't work without an energon goodie!" Ron called back, Kim's voice a little more prevalent.

"Alright, old-fashioned way, then," Orion said, planting his feet and waiting for it to attack.

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_The power is there at your command_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare…_

Orion grabbed the attacking Autobot by the head, "This is going to hurt you more than me, but I'm still sorry…" he said, pushing down on its jaw, and snapping it out of socket.

"OW!!" The Tyrannosaurus squalled out, backing away. It quickly transformed into a towering Autobot, slightly taller than Ultra Magnus. "You broke Grimlock's jaw!"

The other two attackers quickly transformed as well and joined the tyrannosaurus. "Me Grimlock waited thousand years for worthy Autobot of Matrix of Leadership. Some worthy humans come, but never Autobot. Grimlock say you worthy."

"Grimlock… you're Primal's second in command," Orion said as Ron stepped up beside him.

"Primal fell defeating Megatron. Grimlock and Dinobots brought Primal back to Jasper, but unable to save. Matrix awaits next chosen one," Grimlock stated. "We Dinobots guard Ark ever since Primal die."

"You worthy to enter, so Grimlock willing to let friends entering Ark slide. What names?" the Dinobot asked.

"I am Orion Pax." Orion introduced.

"And my name is K-R… Ro-Ki… uh…" Ron blinked in confusion. "Uh…"

"Better transform before you give yourselves headaches…" Orion rubbed his head.

"Good idea," Ron nodded, and the armor unsnapped and reformed into Kim's robot form, then back into her human form. "Oh, wow…" Ron and Kim both stumbled down to sit roughly. "That… was almost as good as sex…" he then turned to see Kim staring at him in what could only be described as terror.

"KP…" Ron started, reaching out to touch her arm, but she pulled away as if his touch would burn.

"I'll… I'll go back and wait at the shuttle…" She said, avoiding his gaze.

"Kim!" Ron called out as she got up and ran.

"Give her some time," Orion said comfortingly.

"We… I… we shared so much just then… everything…" Ron shook his head.

"All the more reason for you two to give each other some space." Orion said, motioning for the Dinobots to lead the way. "Now, let's go catch up with the others."

Orion and Ron found the others at the large sealed door leading to the command bridge of the Ark. "What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"We're going to blow the door," Bumblebee stated. "Where's Kim?"

"She went back to the shuttle," Orion spoke up, "she's… not feeling well."

"That's too bad; she always liked the fireworks," Bumblebee shook his head sadly.

"We have an easier way to get in actually…" Orion said, glancing back down the shadowy hall.

"Commander Grimlock?" Ultra Magnus gapped when Grimlock stepped out of the shadows with Swoop and Slag flanking him.

Grimlock walked past the Autobots and placed his palm over the scanner which instantly came to life, making the large door slide open. The darkened hall was instantly lit with a light blue glow. Magnus and Elita started to lead the way in, but Grimlock bumped Magnus back, holding out his twin barrel blaster. "The worthy first."

"Ok, who's supposed to be worthy?" Bumblebee asked.

Grimlock nodded toward Orion and Ron. Bumblebee snorted and then yelped when the twin barrels were suddenly in his face. "The worthy will be treated with respect," Grimlock snarled.

"Right, sorry …" Bumblebee whimpered, and after a moment, Grimlock lowered his gun.

"That's it… that's the Matrix…" Ron said, feeling the same power he felt since he was fifteen, only a hundred times more intense, coming from the center of the room.

"Ah, you finally found us," a white and black Autobot stepped out of the shadows. "I hope Grimlock and his boys didn't do much damage; they get pretty protective, for obvious reasons. The name's Jasper, but my homies call me Jazz."

"How long have you been here?" Magnus asked.

"Primus if I know, been going in extra long stasis with the Dinobots standing guard since Primal took down Megs," Jazz shrugged.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Megatron's back," Magnus informed. "And he's reorganized the Decepticons here on Earth."

"Crap in a bloody hat," Jazz shook his head. "That definitely sucks. Sounds like you need this now more than ever," he said, stepping aside to show the body of Optimus Primal and, in his hands, a large artifact made up of a golden sphere housing a glowing blue diamond, with a pair of large handles coming off either side.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward and stood before the legendary commander's body. "The Matrix of Leadership… the legends says this will light our darkest hour…" Magnus said as he tentatively reached for it.

Ultra Magnus gently placed his hands on the handles and lifted the Matrix from Primal's hands, held it into the air and… nothing happened. The glow of the crystal even dimmed a little.

"You no Prime," Grimlock stated.

"I don't understand…" Magnus narrowed his optics in thought. He suddenly jerked and gasped as a blade cut through his shoulder.

"Of course you don't understand, Magnus, that shouldn't be a surprise," Megatron said as he lifted the Autobot into the air. "My Matrix, please?"

Megatron grabbed the Matrix out of Magnus's hands, and then tossed him into the Racers. "Magnus!" Elita gasped as she went to his side.

"And it's in my hands at last…" Megatron sighed, holding the Matrix before him. "Better late than never."

"No you don't, Megatron!" Orion called out, diving at the Decepticon, his fingers briefly brushing the Matrix. The second his fingers made contact, the Matrix began to glow brightly, but only till he broke contact. Also, much to the amazement of the Autobots and Megatron, Orion grew slightly in height and bulk.

"Interesting…" Megatron said before activating his fusion cannon. "Goodbye, Autobots," he said, firing a blast toward the ship's core. He smirked as the ship began to shake, then transformed into his jet form and rocketed away.

"He ruptured the fusion core," Jazz gasped, "we gotta jet!"

Grimlock quickly grabbed Optimus Primal's remains as the Autobots transformed and began to escape.

"Ron, we have to roll," Orion said as he quickly transformed into a Dodge Ram with the same paint job as his Dakota form.

"Go, go, go!" Ron said as he jumped into the bed of the truck.

The Autobots and Dinobots barely made it out of the Ark to safety as the core ruptured and caused the ship to explode violently.

"Alright… Megatron has the Matrix, and Magnus got hurt… I think that counts as a point for the Decepticons…" Ron said, glancing over to see Elita flying with Magnus held in her arms. "Or would that be two points?"

"It's not over yet," Orion growled out as his engine roared. "We're just getting started."

**To be continued… **

Song Credits: "Dare" by Stan Bush

Preview of next chapter.

"No, no, please, no!" She cried as she ran to his side. She felt her insides dying as she ran out on the battlefield. He couldn't be dead. They had gone through too much together. There was too much left to say and do. She carefully rolled him over onto his back and couldn't fight back the sob at seeing the physical damage done to his body. "Please, don't leave me… wake up. You have to wake up! Wake up, damn it, WAKE UP!"

Ratchet went down to one knee beside them, looking over the body in her arms. With a saddened expression and shake of the head, he looked at her. "I'm sorry… he's gone."

Coming soon: Chapter 7: No Sacrifice, No Victory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No Sacrifice, No Victory **

_**"We know that suffering produces perseverance; perseverance, character; and character, Hope."- Romans 5: 3-4**_

The flight from Japan was filled with an awkward silence. Elita One silently made her way toward the rear of the Shuttle and opened the cargo bay door. "Orion?"

"Shhh," he held up a finger and motioned to Ron, who was quietly snoring. "He finally fell asleep. What happened between him combining with Kim, and her avoiding him after has really messed with him."

"We've just landed, and I wanted to check on you…" Elita said, looking over his new body. "Make sure you were ok…"

"Shouldn't you be with Ultra Magnus," he said dismissively.

"Ratchet already has him patched up, and I'm more concerned with you at the moment," she said, planting her fists on her hips. "Ratchet said you were fine, but even he didn't understand how the Matrix increased your mass and power like it did."

"I'm fine, I'm sure you'd be happier with Magnus's company anyway," Orion shrugged, standing up and turning his back on the best friend he had known since he was a sparkling.

"I thought you said you were ok with me and Magnus being an item…" she asked, her voice soft and fearful.

"I am fine with it. I'm quite happy you have each other," he said, and she narrowed her optics.

"Orion, I know you better than that. I can tell something is off-kilter," She said, walking up to him. "We've been through too much not to know each other like that… don't lock me out; I need you in my life."

"You've got Magnus now, and I am ok with that. I really am," Orion said in a hearty voice that did not sound like his own, his back still facing her.

"Orion, Magnus asked me to be his Sparkmate," she finally said, "I need you to tell me what I should do…"

"Isn't that your decision to make?" he asked, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "Either you want to bond with him or you don't. Not that complicated."

"You know I'm horrid at making big decisions like this…" She said, turning her optics to the floor, neither noticing Ron sitting up and watching in awkwardness. "You're my best friend… you're one of the biggest parts of my life, and this is going to affect us," Elita said softly, "So, I do want your opinion on this… please…"

"I'm always going to be there for you, Ariel," Orion said with a sigh. "That isn't going to change if you bond with Ultra Magnus or not, so it really doesn't matter."

"On second thought…" Orion said after a moment and then turned to face her. "You don't need to bond with him. He's no good for you, Ariel; granted, he's a great guy, but he's not the one for you."

"Huh?" Elita blinked rapidly.

"What you need to do is be MY Sparkmate," he said, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"W-What? Have you lost your mind?" Elita gasped, her optics widening.

"No, I just can't deal with this anymore," Orion shook his head, "I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will, but I can't do this. I can't keep pretending to be just your best friend and confidant. I can't do it. That's going to be your Sparkmate's job. You can't have us both, Elita-One. It's either Ultra Magnus or Orion Pax. It's your choice, and yours alone. But it's going to be impossible to have us both.

"Don't say anything," He said as she opened her mouth, then he glanced to Ron. "Let's roll, Ron. I need to clear my head and so does she," he said, transforming and opening the driver's side door for Ron. "Think about what I've told you. Whatever you decide, I will honor it, and I'm certain Ultra Magnus will, too."

Bumblebee barely got out of the way of the ramp as Orion roared down it and toward the Metroplex city limits on toward the desert surrounding the city.

"Where are they off to in a hurry?" Bumblebee asked as Elita came out dragging her feet. The yellow racer and Kim looked at each other before shrugging.

"I don't know, but I need to lie down…" Kim sighed, "And maybe I'll get some nacos…"

"You ok, Kim?" Bumblebee asked as she started to walk away. "You've been a bit off since the fight."

"Just … just learned some stuff and I need to process it all…" Kim ran a hand through her hair.

"Possible-san," Yori spoke up as she eased out of the shadows of the shuttle.

"Yori! Where'd you come from?" Kim yelped as she and Bumblebee jumped from her surprise entrance.

"We need to speak," Yori said, looking at Kim with her chin held high. "Woman to woman."

"Yori, I really don't feel like it right now, rain check?" Kim asked with a small smile.

"No, we will talk now," Yori crossed her arms and glared at the redhead.

"But… fine, whatever…" Kim finally surrendered and started walking with the kunoichi.

"I have tried to understand why you have decided to hurt Stoppable-san like you have," Yori started once they were away from the Autobots. "I fail to come up with what could be your American-style logic."

"He'd be better off with someone else, Yori," Kim stated, her eyes going to the ground. "If you weren't pregnant and in a relationship with Hirotaka, I'd encourage him to get with you…" Kim stated, and her eyes widened in shock when Yori slapped her across the face.

"Baka!" Yori growled, glaring angrily at Kim. "What became of the fearless warrior I left him in the care of?" she questioned angrily. "And who else did Stoppable-san share my personal details with? Did I misjudge both of you?"

"He didn't tell me anything, we… we merged during the fight, and we shared … shared everything about ourselves… our minds, skills, memories…" She gave a small smile, "I actually might be able to cook a little now…"

"I… I do not understand what you mean …" Yori furrowed her brow.

"I'll show you…" Kim sighed, "This… is why Ron and I can't be together…" Kim transformed into her Cybertronian form, catching the ninja off guard. "Love isn't the problem, Yori. I love him, and I know he loves me, despite my attempts to stop him. The problem is he deserves one of his own kind, not a freak hybrid... copy, or whatever the hell I am..."

"So, you've taken it upon yourself to determine what he and does not DESERVE?" Yori questioned as she glared at the Pretender.

"I…" Kim opened her mouth, but a soft clang echoed as Yori slapped her again.

"SILENCE!" Yori snapped. "Have you learned NOTHING in the years you were together? Do you dishonor and disrespect him so much that you would take away his CHOICE?"

"That's not it," Kim shook her head.

"Then what IS it?" Yori crossed her arms and scowled. "You can't come up with an answer, can you?" Yori asked. "Do you want to know what I think? I know you have control issues from how Ron-san spoke of you… And you fell into this war, like Stoppable-san and Yamanouchi. All control over your life has been taken from you except for that which Stoppable-san allowed you in their relationship. And since you cannot have Stoppable-san on your terms, you refuse to let yourselves be together.

"You selfish, foolish little girl," Yori shook her head. "I do not know what caused this, but you are so self-absorbed that you do not see the damage you have done to Stoppable-san… even when this merging apparently showed it to you in full detail!"

"I'm not going to age like he will… he deserves someone he can grow old with…" Kim glanced away as she transformed back to her human form.

"No, he deserves someone who will make him happy," Yori replied, "And if you would... what is the term he used... get over your pity fiesta long enough you would realize you are the only one who can. Do you honestly believe he would care if you are flesh or metal?" she glanced away. "We are all mortal… and… I know from experience… you shouldn't let the one about whom you care go a single moment without knowing exactly how much they mean to you.

"I'm going to go back to Hiro-kun, and give you time to meditate on what I have spoken with you about," Yori said, turning her back on the redhead. "Do not wait long before you make things right…"

---

"Why are you so tense?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, as Anne sipped on the glass of wine while the two women sat up late at night. "You should know better."

"I just don't like the way that little... cow... keeps batting her eyes at James, that's all…" Anne shook her head.

"He's not going to cheat on you," Judy leaned forward, "He'd never leave you. He's got tunnel vision where you're concerned, just like Ronald has with Kimberly."

"Doesn't mean I like a barely-out-of-college, mail-order-PhD, perkier-busted, skinny-ass blond hanging off my husband…" Anne growled.

Judy started to reply when a blood-curdling scream came from the bedrooms. The two women shot from the stools surrounding the kitchen counter and ran toward Hana's room to find the little girl sitting straight up, tears streaming down her cheeks, mouth open in a constant scream. "Hana, sweetie, what's wrong?" Judy asked, pulling the girl into her arm.

"BRUDDER! I WANT MY BRUDDDDER!!" She wailed, looking around almost wildly searching for him.

"Ron's not here, baby; it was just a bad dream," Judy said, rubbing the girl's back as Anne stroked her hair, trying to sooth the girl.

"BRUDDER!!!!!!!!!" She screamed again, clinging to her mother. "HE'S GOING TO GET HURT!!! THE BAD ROBOTS ARE GONNA HURT MY BRUDDER!" She wailed, her small body stiff in panic. "They're gonna hurt my brudder… they're gonna hurt him… they're gonna take him away… he's never coming back… never…"

Judy hushed the girl, rocking her in her arms, "It was just a bad dream, baby; no one's gonna take Ron from us. Shhh…" she whispered comfortingly. "He'll be fine, sweetie… he'll be fine…"

---

Elita One rubbed her forehead as she walked toward Ultra Magnus' office. She slowly opened the door but remained quiet when she saw that he was in a conference with Alpha Trion.

"I'm shorthanded enough as is," Magnus said to the Council Chair, "I can't pull those two off active roster."

"Until we determine exactly what the Matrix has done to them, the Council feels they could be a potential liability," Alpha Trion stated. "So, until we regain the Matrix and determine that the power has not been corrupted on Earth, we want Ronicus Prime and Orion Pax removed from active duty."

"If we can get the Matrix from Megatron and verify that it's been unaffected," Magnus pressed.

"IF it is verified as unaffected and operational, then your choice as replacement will be acknowledged and you will be welcomed on the Council," Alpha Trion replied.

"Thank you, sir," Magnus replied as the hologram flickered off and the lights came on.

"What the FRAG?" Elita cursed, stomping on into the office. "Are you actually going to do that? Pull Orion and Ron off duty?"

"What choice do I have? I know… Kim's going to be upset…" Magnus glanced to his desk.

"Kim upset?" Elita tilted her head, "Primus damn it all! To the lowest levels of the Pit, Magnus!"

"Elita …" Magnus said, looking up at her. "As much good as Orion tries, he's still just a dock worker…" Magnus stopped when her fist put a dent in his desk.

"JUST… A DOCK WORKER?" Elita's optics seemed to twitch as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Magnus said quickly, "Elita, you were reformatted as a soldier, so were the majority of our forces," He said, getting up and moving toward the volatile fem. "Until this is cleared up, maybe we… I can give him the chance to have a normal life here instead of having to fight battle after battle like we do… at least until we get the Matrix back. Then, I can promote him to Ultra class and put him in command of the City."

"What?" Elita came up short, and stared dumbly at the Commander.

"He's got everything he needs to be a great leader, maybe the best," Magnus said, "When we go back to Cybertron, I had planned on leaving him in command."

"We? When we go back?" Elita asked, a chill running through her spark.

"I… I'm sorry, if you accept my proposal for being my Sparkmate," Magnus glanced away. "Orion's one of my closest friends, Elita. I'm not a sadist; I couldn't leave you here attached to me knowing how he feels about you."

"W-What? You… who all knew he…" She stammered as she took a step away.

"Elita, everyone knows…" Magnus shook his head, "I had assumed you knew but didn't want to hurt his feelings so… you just ignored it… right?"

"I… I gotta… I'm… I'll talk to you later, Magnus…" She said as she turned and hurried out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she ran to the elevator and fidgeted till it reached the ground floor. Once she was outside, she transformed and shot to the air, nearly taking the head off of a passing Autobot. She rocketed across the city before transforming in front of an apartment at the edge of town. She threw open the door and stomped in.

"Dang it, Elita!" Chromia cursed as she looked up from where she was in a pod on top of another.

"Get out, Chromia," Elita said coldly.

"But, I was about to get some…" Chromia pouted.

"Get some later, get out now," the second in command of the Autobots snapped, staying silent as Chromia climbed up and exited, closing her spark-chamber.

"Something bothering you, 'Lita?" Ironhide asked, sitting up.

"Did you know?" Elita asked softly.

"Know what?" Ironhide shook his head, closing up his spark chamber. "This better be good; we were just about to touch sparks…"

"Did you know or not, Dios?" She asked again a little harsher. "Did you know Orion loved me?"

"Didn't know that he loved you past tense," Ironhide scratched his head, "I know he loves ya. No past tense about it with that boy. He'll love you after he's dead and gone, little girl."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elita sat down roughly in a chair. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"And risk you breaking my boy's heart?" Ironhide shook his head. "Not a chance in the Pit."

"I'd never hurt him…" Elita replied softly.

"Yes, you would. You have a lot," Ironhide said, getting up and stretching. "You just never MEANT to. He knows it, too; that's why he never gave up on ya."

"Oh, Primus…" Elita put her head in her hands.

"So, who am I gonna have to send to the scrap heap for spilling the beans?" Ironhide asked, crossing his arms. "Please tell me it was Magnus."

"It was Orion…" Elita sniffled. "He asked me to be his Sparkmate…"

"He did, did he?" Ironhide asked with a whistle. "That's… unexpected… What brought that on?"

"Because Magnus asked me to be HIS…" Elita shook her head with her face hidden by her hands. "Oh, Primus, Ironhide, I don't know what to do…what am I supposed to do?"

"Way I see it, you got three options here, little girl," Ironhide said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can say yes to Magnus, say yes to Orion, or you can say no to both of 'em. I can't tell you what to do, Lita-Darlin', that's up to you."

"I don't want to hurt either of them…" She whispered.

"You'll hurt 'em both worse if you keep stringing 'em along," Ironhide replied. "Think about 'em both, figure out which one you love and can't live without. Use your head and your spark. And don't rush into it, for Primus's sake, take your time. Neither of 'em are rushing ya, are they? Cause if they are, ol' Ironhide'll straighten 'em out for ya."

"Hate to interrupt this tender moment, but we got a problem out here," Chromia said, sticking her head in the door.

Ironhide and Elita stepped outside and in the distance they could see Decepticons.

"Slag…" Elita cursed, "We have to alert the others!" She cried out.

"Right!" Chromia said as Ironhide nodded, "And by the way, I'd go with Orion Pax. Since he got that new body yesterday, he looks yummy."

Elita stared at her for a moment before she shoved past her, transformed, and took off.

Megatron smiled as he landed with the majority of his forces. "CONSTRUCTICONS! INSECTICONS!!" Megatron called out as a thick metallic dome closed over the city. "BREACH THEIR DEFENSES!!"

Megatron smiled as six construction vehicles pulled up and began to combine into one giant Decepticon. "Like opening a can of energon…" Megatron laughed as the Insecticons and Devastator attacked the dome.

"Mighty Megatron…" Starscream spoke up as he approached his leader. "We have the Matrix of Leadership, and their leader is injured… why are we here when we could be on the way to Cybertron to crush the Trion Council?"

"We have injured their pride, Starscream; now, we will break their spirit," Megatron stated, "When this city falls, so will their morale… and Starscream…" He lifted his cannon and placed it to his Lieutenant's head, "NEVER question me again."

---

Inside Metroplex, Elita One and Ultra Magnus began helping the non-combative personnel into the central tower. "Wheeljack!" Ultra Magnus called out, "How long will it take to get the primary defense systems online?"

"Since you bypassed the primaries with the dome shield, it'll be at least thirty minutes to recharge the energy core for another full city transformation," Wheeljack replied.

"Magnus, Orion and Ron aren't here! They're still outside the city!" Elita said in horrified realization.

"I can't deal with that right now!" Magnus snapped, "They're on their own; we have to worry about the ones that are here."

Elita narrowed her eyes but turned to look at the dome when sunlight began to shine in through the emergency lighting. "Devastator…" Ironhide gulped.

"Dinobots! Take down Devastator," Magnus ordered, but Grimlock just crossed his arms.

"You no Prime," Grimlock shook his head. "Grimlock no take order."

"Grimlock, would you please attack the giant killer Decepticon?" Elita asked, stepping up.

"Since pretty fem ask nicely, Grimlock gut giant, ugly robot…" Grimlock nodded, transforming into his tyrannosaurus form, "DINOBOTS! GRIMLOCK SAY SIC 'EM!"

Meanwhile, outside the city, the red-and-blue Dodge Ram jumped sand dunes, racing back toward the city. "Decepticons…"

"Don't worry, Bro," Ron said, patting the steering wheel as the engine roared, "we'll be in the fight in a few."

"They've activated the dome? There's no way we can get in…" Orion said as they approached the city's protective dome, covered in Insecticons chomping on the thick metal. "And the Insecticons are in our way!"

"Wrong," Ron said as he popped Orion's clutch, "They're our way in!"

With one final jump, Orion soared through a large, gaping hole the Insecticons had made, running over one in the process. "They've already made it in," Orion said as his tires squealed, "We have to hurry."

The battle was raging toward the center of Metroplex. "We're out numbered, Magnus!" Elita called, firing on Thundercracker as he flew past.

"Start signaling for the others to retreat into the Central Tower," Magnus ordered, "We can raise the tower's shielding and that should maybe hold long enough for the core to recharge and for us to transform the city…" his optics widened, "ELITA, EYES UP!!" He called out but it was too late as the F-22 flew into her.

"Starscream," Elita growled as the Decepticon pinned her to the ground, "Shouldn't you be at Megatron's side like a good little lapdog?"

"Such hard words from such a pretty mouth," Starscream snorted as he held her arms above her head with one clawed hand, while his other forced open the spark chamber in her chest.

"Let me go, you monster," she spat as she struggled, "If you're going to rip out my spark, get it over with!"

"My lovely, lovely little Autobot," Starscream smiled sadistically as his own spark chamber slid open on his chest, "who said anything at all about ripping out that lovely spark."

"NO!" she cried out as she realized his intentions.

"GET OFF HER!" Orion bellowed, and Starscream barely had time to look up before the bumper of Orion's truck form slammed into his face.

"Elita, are you ok?" Orion asked as Starscream got to his feet and flew off. He tenderly helped her to her feet, and his optics widened when she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Orion, Elita, we have to get everyone inside," Magnus said as the sound of Devastator's scream echoed through the city.

They all glanced to see him falling backwards with Grimlock's jaws firmly latched onto the Decepticon's crotch. "Ew…" Ron cringed.

"RON!" Kim exclaimed as they ran toward the central tower. "I was beginning to worry you and that truck of yours wasn't going to make it."

"Ah, I wasn't worried for a second," Ron said, drawing his lotus blade to deflect blaster fire.

"Then you didn't understand the situation," Kim snapped with a glare before firing on the Decepticons again.

The group made it into the ground floor of the tower, "Wheeljack, activate the tower's shielding systems. How much longer till we have enough power for a transformation?" Magnus barked.

"Fifteen minutes, sir," Wheeljack said, accessing his wrist computer.

Orion frowned when he heard that, glanced toward Elita, then toward the closing exits. "These will never hold that long…" he turned toward the last exit and stood tall. "Megatron must be stopped… no matter the cost."

He transformed and quickly drove through the closing door, coming to a stop just outside the tower. "Feels like we're at Tombstone back in the old west, huh, pal?" Ron asked from his side.

"Never was a fan of westerns… RON! Why aren't you back inside?" Orion turned an angry gaze on the human.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" Ron smiled, "You're not the only one with a girl you love enough to risk everything for, you know?"

"Alright…" Orion shook his head. "But… I get to be Wyatt Earp. You're Doc Holiday."

Inside the fortified tower, Kim ran up to Elita. "Ron and Orion aren't accounted for," She said, not even trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"What? Come on," Elita led her to where Magnus, Jazz, and Wheeljack were working with Teletran One. "Magnus, we have a problem."

"Just one?" He asked with a sarcastic grunt.

"Orion and Ron are missing," Kim stated.

"Frag…" Magnus cursed, "Launch the Teletran drones!" he ordered, and a moment later, moving camera videos appeared on the monitors. "No… oh, no …" Elita breathed when they saw Orion standing tall, with Ron making a line on the ground before them with the Lotus Blade.

"Let me out," Kim cried, running for the exit. "I have to get outside. Let me out! Let me out!"

"They're buying us time to charge the core…" Ironhide said, shaking his head.

"They just have to hold the line for fifteen minutes… then we can help…" Magnus said sadly. "They know the risk…"

Kim leaned her head against the cold door as a single tear ran down her cheek. "You idiot… Ron…"

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

"Hello, dear brother," Megatron said as the Decepticons came to a stop before the two defenders. "Have you came to your senses and decided to join me?"

"No, just decided to stop you," Orion said, tightening his grip on his cannon.

"Why do you throw away your life so recklessly?" Megatron asked sadly.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Orion narrowed his optics.

_You got the move, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

"Decepticons… destroy them," Megatron ordered, and the battle began.

Countless warriors ran toward the two lone heroes, and Megatron growled when the first fell from a point blank blast from Orion's cannon.

_You feel so overcome_

_Trapped in a place _

_You never thought it'd be so hard to face_

"You won't get past us," Orion growled, extending his blade from his free arm, "WE'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

_You wonder why life had be so hard_

_You can't believe you been dealt this card_

Ron gripped the Lotus Blade before slashing one Decepticon at the knee, taking the leg clean off.

"Say hello to my little friend," Ron growled, transforming his blade into a massive, double-barrel cannon that wrapped around him. The Decepticons on the front line had just enough time to widen their optics before the massive blast cut through their ranks.

_Took so long to get here you wonder how_

_You gotta take control, the time is now_

"Hold this line," Orion yelled, digging his blade deep into a Decepticon's chest. "For Kim!"

"For Elita," Ron said, changing the blade into a large, spiked ball and chain before using it to attack more oncoming Decepticons.

_You know you can be strong, _

_You remember the time _

_When you had it all together_

_You go back in your mind _

"Here comes Devastator," the towering monster limped toward them, throwing the unconscious Grimlock to the side.

"How's your throwing arm?" Ron asked, shifting the blade back to normal.

_You're at your best when the going gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

Orion lifted Ron up, then tossed him like a baseball toward the giant.

"Wha?" Devastator growled, turning his head to see the human on his shoulder.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You're in the eye of the storm_

"There can be only one!" Ron yelled before swinging the extended Lotus Blade.

Devastator's mouth gaped as his head toppled off his shoulders, and the six Constructicons started to fall apart.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

Ron started to run back to Orion but was grabbed by a Decepticon. "Prepare to die, human worm…" the monster growled before Ron extended the blade to stab it in the optics.

"GAH!" the Decepticon growled in pain before throwing Ron back toward Orion.

Ron screamed in pain when he hit shoulder-first on the unforgiving, steel ground.

_You never bend_

_You never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

"You ok?" Orion asked as Ron pulled himself back to his feet, gripping the sword now one handed, with his right arm now hanging limply at his side.

"I will be in… around twelve more minutes…" Ron said, and before Orion could reply, a pair of missiles struck him in the chest, blowing chunks of his chest plate off.

Orion gritted his teeth and fired back on his attacker.

_It's in the blood; it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

"Stoppable!" Starscream bellowed, grabbing Ron with one hand and pinning him to the ground, crushing Ron's already injured arm with his palm.

_This is how you show them who you really are _

_You know it's for real, you can win this war_

"You ready to give up, Boy?" Starscream grinned, "Or do I get to play with you like I did your woman?"

_They try to put you down but you gotta believe_

_In yourself, and your feelings they're trying to deceive _

"Here's a hint…" Ron grunted, lining up the Lotus Blade, then extending it to impale Starscream through the chest.

"Get off him," Orion growled, grabbing Starscream by the wing, just as Thundercracker fired a missile hitting him right in the back joint of his knee. "AH!!" Orion cried out in pain as his leg exploded.

He struggled to stay up, and looked down to see much of his leg had been gutted out by the explosion. "Just… Prime…" he breathed.

_The heart of a hero, though you feel the pain_

_You never give up cause the hope remains_

"Orion…" Ron breathed, slowly getting back to his feet, coughing blood out to the ground. "If I don't make it… look after Kim…"

"Deal… if you do the same for me with Elita…" Orion wheezed.

"You're my brother, Orion Pax," Ron said, trying to get his vision to clear.

"And you're mine, Ronald Stoppable," he said, extending his other blade.

_Stand your ground; you're fighting fire with fire_

_To come out on top is your only desire_

"We're both wrecks…" Ron said, his blue aura glowing brightly. "Let's share the wealth."

"Let's," Orion said, lowering his stance.

The two yelled like Berserkers as the Decepticons rushed again. Longarm was the next to fall to the Lotus Blade, first losing a leg and then his head.

_You never give in when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

Orion grabbed Blitzwing and disarmed him before backhanding him away. He grunted in pain when Starscream fired on him from where he laid at his feet, hitting him in the joint of the shoulder. Orion groaned as his arm fell at his feet. Orion only hesitated a moment before he grabbed his damaged arm, and threw it like a spear, impelling Thundercracker through the abdomen with its blade.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You're in the eye of the storm_

Astrotrain fell next, trying to get behind Orion, only to get the Lotus Blade forced between his eyes, then kicked back into the rest of the quickly dwindling Decepticon army.

Blood exploded from Ron's mouth when a blast from one of the Decepticons struck him in the ribs and he could hear and feel them snapping from the impact.

The Monkey Master ignored the pain, and continued slashing the incoming enemies.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_You know that when things get too tough_

"Who else wants some…" Orion panted as the two bloody and broken warriors stood before the weakened enemies.

"Fools… want something done right…" Megatron growled, firing his cannon. The blast struck at Ron's feet, and Orion's optics widened when Ron flew in the air, his clothing torn with burns on much of his body before he hit the ground headfirst and, for the first time in this battle, didn't get back up immediately.

"RON!!" Orion called out turning his back on the Decepticons to run to his fallen brother.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, Orion," Megatron said, grabbing Orion's shoulder and twisting him back around.

"NO!"Orion cried when Megatron pushed his bladed cannon into his damaged chest so far that the barrel of the blade was pushed past his damaged armor.

"I give you one last opportunity, Brother," Megatron asked, optics to optics as he lifted the Autobot into the air. "Join me, be my General, rule at my side. I beg of you, brother… don't be stupid."

"You are not my Brother…" Orion said, glancing over to where Ron laid.

"Then so be it…" He said, and Orion heard Megatron cock his fusion cannon.

"Elita…" Orion breathed as Megatron fired his primary weapon.

Flames exploded from around his armored plates, and smoke and flames rose from his mouth. "You will be missed," Megatron said, letting the hulled remains slide off his blade to the ground.

As soon as his body hit the ground, the towers of Metroplex began to shift and change as countless weapon systems powered up. "Decepticons!" Megatron started to order the attack but turned and saw the state his army was in. He hesitated, seeing the devastation just one Autobot and one Human could do. "Decepticons! RETREAT!!"

The Autobots rushed out onto the battlefield, some firing on the retreating Decepticons. "They did it…" Ironhide said firing on the enemy. "They turned the tide…"

"No, no, please, no!" Elita One cried as she ran to Orion's side. She felt her insides dying as she ran out on the battlefield. He couldn't be dead. They had gone through too much together. There was too much left to say and do. She carefully rolled him over onto his back and couldn't fight back the sob at seeing the physical damage done to his body. "Please, don't leave me… wake up. You have to wake up! Wake up, damn it, WAKE UP!

"RAATCHETTT!!" She cried out, before turning back to Orion. "Orion, you're going to be ok. You hear me? Ratchet will fix you up, good as new… you'll see… RATCHET!!!!!"

Meanwhile across the field Kim ran, blasting at the Decepticons before falling to Ron's side, transforming as she moved. "Ron!" She cried out, "Oh, God, Ron!" She sobbed, seeing the burns and opened wounds.

She yelped when Anne caught up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out of the way. "No!" Kim cried out, but Lennox was already there, holding her back.

"Negative breathing, no pulse, beginning CPR," Anne said, tilting his head and giving him a breath before pumping his chest with her fists. "Come on, Ronnie, don't leave us."

"RATCHET!!" Elita cried, but the old medic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here," Ratchet said, looking Orion over.

"Help him…" Elita whispered helplessly.

"There's… there's nothing I can do…" Ratchet shook his head. "He's all torn up inside… spark chamber's completely slagged. I'm sorry… he's gone…"

Elita turned her optics to the medic and lifted her blaster. "I said… Help him."

"Ariel …" Ironhide said, going to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He's gone."

"No… he can't be gone…" She shook her head, crying hysterically. "He promised. He promised… he can't be gone… he promised… he can't… no…"

Anne stepped back with Lennox and Kim as medics came out with shock paddles. "Big shock," she heard one medic say, and she pulled Kim to her. Kim melted in her arms, holding her around her waist tightly, crying into her chest while watching the scene unfold. She hiccupped a sob when his body jumped from the shock. "Negative vitals, recharging," a medic said as they continued CPR.

After a second shock, the medic looked back at Anne and shook his head. "NO!" Kim cried out, jumping over Ron, "Keep going, he has to come back…" Kim cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Listen to my voice, Ron, listen to me… I love you, and I need you … please... please come back to me, Ron… I'll never push you away again… I need you, Ron… do you hear me?! I LOVE YOU!"

**To Be Continued… **

Song Credits: The Touch (Sam's Theme) by Stan Bush

Next chapter title: Could It Still Be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter contains some mature content. Reader discretion is advised… Also contains a Righteous Brothers song… mature content… Righteous Brothers song… you should be able to guess what song and the content just by that, right? No pottery though, though I was tempted…**

**Chapter 8: Could It Still Be**

Ron slowly opened his eyes and found himself standing in thick fog just outside the gates of Yamanouchi. "Wha…" Ron slowly, tentatively walked through the open gates.

"Hello again, Stoppable-san," Master Sensei stood in the middle of the grounds. He bowed humbly to his student before standing up and his mustache rose with his smile.

"Master," Ron bowed to the old man. "You're alive? Or… we're both dead…"

"That is completely up to you," the old man said as he turned and started walking back toward the main building. "You have used the Mystical Monkey Power with great wisdom, Stoppable-san," Sensei stated, "For this, I am most proud… Come; there is someone who would like to speak with you."

Master Sensei led him through the door of the main building, and to Ron's shock, instead of the familiar dojo, he found himself and his sensei in a jagged, metallic world. "Welcome... to the Matrix," Sensei spoke as a group of Autobots Ron had never met approached.

"Welcome, Brother," a giant, black-and-silver furred gorilla crawled toward Ron, speaking perfect English. Much to Ron's surprise, he didn't feel his monkey phobia spike at the sight of the massive creature, only an odd feeling of familiarity and calm.

Ron watched in awe as the Gorilla transformed into an Autobot to stand before Ron and Sensei. "You're Primal… you're Optimus Primal…"

"We have watched over you for a long, long time, Ron Stoppable," Primal said, looking down at the human, "You did not disappoint us. You have wielded the Power of the Matrix with the honor, wisdom, and dignity that is becoming of a grand member of the Dynasty of Primes. And you defended the Matrix of Leadership with your whole being… and willingly gave of yourself to protect your loved ones and the Autobots. There are no greater honors."

"But… Megatron… he got the Matrix, we couldn't stop him… I couldn't…" Ron glanced away.

"Does he?" Optimus Primal tilted his head. "Answer me this: why is it that while you, Rufus, young Hana, and Montgomery Fiske were all touched with the Power of the Matrix, only you and your sister have shown the ability to USE the Power?"

"I don't know…" Ron said honestly.

"Your mission now lies ahead of you, Ronicus Prime," Primal said as the other Primes gathered around them, along with Master Sensei and another Japanese man in samurai armor. "You must make the Matrix of Leadership's crystal whole once again. At that moment, the Power of the Matrix will cause a new Prime to rise. He will be the greatest of us all, and like you, he will hold all of our Power and Wisdom… and with that, he will light our darkest hour. Help him, guide him, be a friend and a brother. Together, you will lead the Autobots to a new age of peace and harmony of our two peoples.

"Before you return to the Mortal Plane, I will answer my question on the secret of the Matrix of Leadership and of its power…" Primal nodded. "Megatron may have the physical shell of the Matrix, but The Power within cannot be found, nor stolen; no, the Matrix of Leadership can only be **earned**."

---

"NO!" Elita yelled as she saw Orion's leg explode from the missile hit. "Magnus! We have to get out!"

"I know…" Magnus said, his chin to his chest.

"They're killing them!" Elita screamed, turning on the Commander.

"I know…" He replied in the same defeated tone.

"Magnus, if you don't fragging get that blasted door open, you won't have to worry about the Decepticons killing you…" Ironhide growled, roughly turning the commander to face him.

"I can't," Magnus finally said. "We can't open the door till the transformation begins… they're on their own till then…" Magnus glanced back to the monitor. "They… know what they're doing…"

"LET ME OUT!" Kim screamed as she pounded on the door, but a single word from a small voice caused her and the other Autobots to freeze in horror.

"B-Brother?" Kim slowly turned and saw Hana staring at the monitor, staring at her broken, battered, and bleeding brother taking a pounding.

"Oh, God… Hana!" Kim cried as she turned and ran to the little girl. "Hana, don't! Don't watch," she said as she scooped the girl up into her arm, and hugged her tightly to her chest, turning her away from the screen. "Don't watch, sweetie…"

"Brother?" Hana whimpered burying her face into Kim's chest.

"Ron'll be ok," Kim whispered, stroking her hair. "Ron'll save us, just like he always does…"

"OH, GOD, RON!!" Elita screamed, clamping her hands over her mouth as she and the other Autobots watched in shock and awe. Kim was tempted to look but instead buried her face into Hana's hair.

Elita's optics widened in horror as she watched Megatron come up from behind Orion. "ORION, BEHIND YOU!" She screamed as if he could hear her. She felt time slow down as Orion was forcefully twisted around and Megatron's spiked fusion cannon pushed deep into his chest. "Please… Megatron… please… don't… no…"

"No… not like this…" Ironhide shook his head, watching it in horror.

"What are they saying, turn on the audio…" Bumblebee said in a shaky voice.

"Join me, be my General, rule at my side. I beg of you, brother… don't be stupid." Megatron's voice flowed from Teletran One's speakers, as well as Orion's raspy, heavy gasps.

"Tell him where he can stick it, Pax!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"No…" Elita shook her head. "Orion… do it… take the offer… don't let him hurt you… please…"

"You are not my brother …" Orion's said, and though his voice was weak, the defiance and inner strength rang through his baritone voice. "I'd rather die than have any connection to you!"

Elita smiled as her spark glowed with pride for him, but the smile on her lips only lasted a moment. "So be it…" Megatron replied, and Orion said one other word. But whatever it may have been was drowned out by the blast of Megatron's Fusion Cannon. Elita took several steps back and could hear someone screaming. She was so disoriented that it took her several moments to realize she was the one screaming.

"Core Recharge Complete, outer hatches opening, beginning Metroplex Battle-mode Transformation," Teletran One's voice echoed, but Elita was already running toward the door.

Kim passed Hana off to Agent Epps and ran just behind her, leading the Autobots out onto the battlefield, ready to defend the two that were just defending them.

The Autobots rushed out onto the battlefield, some firing on the retreating Decepticons. "They did it…" Ironhide said, firing on the enemy. "They turned the tide…"

"No, no, please, no!" Elita One cried as she ran to Orion's side. She felt her insides dying as she ran out on the battlefield. He couldn't be dead. They had gone through too much together. There was too much left to say and do. She carefully rolled him over onto his back and couldn't fight back the sob at seeing the physical damage done to his body. "Please, don't leave me… wake up. You have to wake up! Wake up, damn it, WAKE UP!"

"RAATCHETTT!!" She cried out, before turning back to Orion. "Orion, you're going to be ok, you hear me? Ratchet will fix you up, good as new… you'll see… RATCHET!!!!!"

Meanwhile across the field Kim ran, blasting at the Decepticons before falling to Ron's side, and transforming as she moved. "Ron!" She cried out, "Oh God, Ron!" She sobbed, seeing the burns and opened wounds.

She yelped when Anne caught up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out of the way. "No!" Kim cried out, but Lennox was already there, holding her back.

"Negative breathing, no pulse, beginning CPR," Anne said, tilting his head and giving him a breath before pumping his chest with her fists. "Come on, Ronnie, don't leave us."

"RATCHET!!" Elita cried, but the old medic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here," Ratchet said, looking Orion over.

"Help him…" Elita whispered helplessly.

"There's… there's nothing I can do…" Ratchet shook his head. "He's all torn up inside… spark chamber's completely fragged. I'm sorry… he's gone…"

Elita turned her optics to the medic and lifted her blaster. "I said… Help him."

"Ariel…" Ironhide said going to her side, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "He's gone."

"No… he can't be gone…" She shook her head, crying hysterically. "He promised. He promised… he can't be gone… he promised… he can't… no…"

Anne stepped back with Lennox and Kim as medics came out with shock paddles. "Big shock," she heard one medic say. She pulled Kim to her, and Kim melted in her arms, holding her around her waist tightly, crying into her chest while watching the scene unfold. She hiccupped a sob when his body jumped from the shock. "Negative vitals, recharging," a medic said as they continued CPR.

After a second shock, the medic looked back at Anne and shook his head. "NO!" Kim cried out, jumping over Ron, "Keep going, he has to come back…" Kim cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Listen to my voice, Ron, listen to me… I love you and I need you … come back… please… Ron… please, come back to me… I'll never push you away again… I need you, Ron… do you hear me? I LOVE YOU!"

When there was nothing but silence, Kim laid her head down to his bloodied chest. She was there but a moment before his chest heaved with a deep gasping breath. "Ron?!" Her head shot up to see the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen open and looking around in dazed confusion.

"Ron? Ron! You're ok?" Kim breathed repeatedly as she brushed his cheeks with her fingertips.

His eyes locked with hers and he smiled softly. Kim felt more hot tears run down her cheeks as a grin formed on her face. "KP…"

"Shhh, don't try to talk, baby," Kim said, stroking his cheek. "You're hurt, but Mom's going to take care of you…"

"Matrix… Megatron… Optimus Prime…" Ron breathed before he closed his eyes and passed out but, much to Kim's relief, kept breathing.

"We need to get him into surgery STAT!" Anne said as the medics brought a stretcher over.

"Kimmie," Anne said rubbing her daughter's back. "I need to take him to surgery; as soon as I can get you back to you, I will. I promise. Now go be with his parents. They're going to need you, baby…"

Kim nodded and helped the medics move Ron to the stretcher. Satisfied that her mother would take care of him, she turned her attention to Elita and Orion. She quickly moved Elita and was surprised by the angry look the Fem gave her. "Why? What did you do?" Elita asked angrily. "What did you do that I didn't? Why did you get Ron back when I still lost Orion?"

"Elita…" Kim said softly.

"He was a traitor," Cliffjumper said, looking down on Orion's body. "Or he was going to be one. What's that Earth-saying? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Only a matter of time before he went 'Con on us…" he finished, spitting into the gaping hole in Orion's chest.

Cliffjumper never even saw it coming. With a feral scream, Elita tackled the racer to the ground, wrapping her fingers around his throat. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HE JUST DIED SAVING YOU, SAVING ALL OF US, AND YOU STILL TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THIS?! IF YOU WERE HALF THE BOT HE WAS, YOU'D BE OUT HERE! YOU'D HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE INSTEAD OF HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE! NOT HIM! NEVER HIM!"

"Elita One!" Magnus called out, drawing her attention. But instead of seeing the commander, she saw a couple of Autobot Medics lifting Orion's body.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Elita screamed, drawing her blaster. She hit one dead center on the chest before diving at the other, punching him in the face. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HIM! NO ONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed, her optics moving wildly.

"ELITA!" Magnus called as he tackled her, putting her into a full-body bear hug. "Elita, you have to calm down!"

"LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! ORION NEEDS ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, struggling against his arms and legs. Ironhide, shaken from his shock, also helped Magnus try to restrain the distraught Fem.

Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer quickly ran to them. "Elita, honey, calm down…" Chromia said. "It's ok…"

"No, it's not!" Elita cried, going limp in Magnus' arms. "It's never going to be ok again… never…"

Magnus released her and let her fall into the Fems' arms. "It hurts…" Elita sobbed, "My spark… it hurts… I want him back… I need him back…" the girls wrapped her in their arms, and Kim placed a hand on her leg comfortingly. "I never got to tell him goodbye… I didn't get… I didn't say goodbye…"

Magnus watched in shocked realization before turning and walking away.

---

It didn't take Kim long to find the waiting room in the med bay where her father and the Stoppables waited for news.

"How's Elita One, Kimmie-Cub?" James asked, concern for the obviously shattered Autobot.

"Chromia sedated her with energon blockers and took her to her quarters. The Fems decided they'd take a rotation staying with her. She's really not in any shape to be alone right now…" Kim said, glancing toward the door to the operating room. "And Ron?"

Judy hiccupped a sob as her husband answered. "He's been in surgery for four hours…" His eyes widened and glanced behind Kim.

"Wha?" Kim turned and saw her mother approaching, and a shiver ran through her when she realized what the large red stains were on her scrubs. "Mom?"

"We've managed to stop the internal bleeding, but his lung was punctured and he has four broken ribs… and… a-and…" Anne stuttered and glanced away.

"And?" James pressed as the Stoppables hugged each other.

"We had to take his arm…" Anne released a short sob before regaining self-control.

Kim slapped a hand over her mouth as she released a half-gasp/half-sob. "Now comes the choice… He's not conscious, so it has to be your choice."

"Choice?" Judy asked softly.

"We can cauterize his shoulder… closing the wound…" Anne closed her eyes. "Or… we can replace the arm… with a Cybertronian prosthesis…" she said, glancing to Kim. "The prosthetic will be attached to his muscle, bone, nerves, veins, and arteries. If we do that… he'll have to be conscious… so we'll know if we're attaching the correct nerves… it'll be… it… it'll hurt him…"

"If we don't give him the prosthesis, will he be able to fight with Kim and the Autobots?" Judy asked softly.

"Maybe… but… it'll be a major handicap…" Anne sniffled, "His right side would be a big open target…"

"Either way, it won't stop him," Judy smiled softly, hugging the sleeping Hana tightly to her chest. "He'd never stop going out there to fight… especially after what happened to his friend…" she glanced to her husband. "It'll… it'll hurt, but he'd at least have a chance when he goes out there…"

"OK… We're going to need some more experts… James, while I call in Dr. Porter, I need you to call…" Anne turned to her husband.

"Already here," another voice spoke from the opposite doorway.

"Drakken? Shego?" Kim's eyes widened as she turned to the couple in the door. Her jaw was slack as she looked at how they had changed. Drakken was still blue but he was in a respectable three-piece blue suit. Shego had changed even more, gone were the black and green tights, and in their place was a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a loose black and green blouse. Her formerly long, dark hair was cut shorter, just above her shoulders, but what shocked the redhead the most was the baby on her hip.

"The Buffoon finally got in over his head?" Drakken said as he walked barely a stride ahead of Shego, brushing his hands together. "I told him I could give him a squad of Synthodrones, but no, he had to prove he can handle it on his own!"

Kim stood in shock, which was compounded when Shego wrapped one arm around her and hugged her tight. "We came as soon as your dad called."

"Shego?" Kim finally forced out. "Drakken?"

"Hm… that is a name I haven't heard outside the bedroom in a long, long time…" Drakken turned and smiled at Kim. "I go by Dr. Andrew Lipsky these days, and this is my lovely, gentle wife Shelly."

"Gentle? Only to Cleo," She said, and the baby cooed happily.

"Huh?" Kim tilted her head in confusion.

"After the alien attack, Dr D and I went straight, Pumpkin," Shego said, shifting the baby girl into a cradle. "Ron, Dr. P, and I… encouraged Drew to finish his doctorate, he finally got his PhD in biocybernetics."

"Which was gravy since I created the science," Drakken puffed out his chest.

"Whatever you say, honey…" Shego smiled, nodding slowly to Kim, and she mouthed 'just go along with it'.

"So, what do we need to do to help Glowy Boy?" Drakken asked, and Anne proceeded to explain the prosthesis to him.

"You wouldn't have a working prosthesis, so I can see how they actually function and work?" he asked.

"Kimmie?" Anne asked, and Kim stepped away.

"Here goes…" Kim nodded and transformed into her Cybertronian form.

"Whoa… I've heard of hard bodies but jeez, Princess," Shego's eyes widened. "How'd this happen?"

"I'd… really rather not talk about it…" Kim glanced away.

"Let him see your arm, Kimmie," Anne said, and Kim nodded and held out her arm to her former enemy.

"Astounding…" Drakken said, examining Kim's arm.

"Drakken… Dr. Lipsky… help him…" Kim asked, her optics staring hard at the former villain. "Please…"

"Don't even have to ask, Kim Possible," Drakken winked, stepping away as she changed back to her human form, "Stoppable is all that."

"Besides," Shego shrugged, smiling down at her baby. "It's the least we can do for him helping Drew deliver our baby."

"Wha?" Kim blinked in surprise.

"Shelly'll tell you all about it," Drakken said, stepping up to Anne. "Let's go, we've got a hero to save…"

---

"WHAT?" Ultra Magnus pounded his fist on his desk.

"Absolutely not," the Council stated.

"Orion Pax died defending… EVERY ONE OF US!" Magnus exclaimed, "What more does an Autobot have to do to be placed in the Tomb of Champions?"

"Ultra Magnus, you have to understand…" Alpha Trion shook his head sadly. "If we allowed Megatron's brother to be placed in such a regal place, the political fallout would shake the very foundation of our Order."

"He will be given the treatment of a Cybertronian of his class…" Gamma Trion stated. "He will be taken as scrap for protoform shells."

"But he was promoted to Voyager! Being scrapped is for drones!" Magnus shook his head.

"You didn't think we actually put that promotion on the records?" Gamma asked.

"Under no circumstances will Orion Pax's remains be taken to the Tomb of Champions," Alpha Trion stated, "We understand he had a few friends there, so he will be allowed a wake, but after that, make the arrangements, Ultra Magnus."

"Whatever…" Magnus turned away. "Ultra Magnus out…" he turned off the calm.

"Fools…" Grimlock growled from the shadows.

"Don't insult fools on Earth or Cybertron like that, Commander Grimlock…" Magnus shook his head. "After Orion's wake, I want you and the Dinobots to take Orion to where he belongs."

"Grimlock refuse to scrap," Grimlock crossed his arms.

"They are right, though…" Magnus turned away. "He doesn't deserve the Tomb of Champions…" he looked back to the Dinobot. "Take him to the Tomb of the Primes."

---

Ron's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ronnie?" he looked to see Mrs. Dr. P, Dr Drakken, and Dr. Porter over him, and just above them were Wheeljack and Ratchet. "Ronnie, can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying, sweetheart?"

"Crystal clear, Mrs. Dr P…" Ron wheezed.

"Your arm was badly hurt… and we have to give you a new one, like Kimmie's." Anne whispered. "You don't have to. It's going to be very painful… if you don't want to do it, we'll put you back to sleep and get you patched up…"

"Need both hands to fight…" Ron whispered, "The Deceptichumps got me and Orion good … I'm not going to let him get payback on his own…"

Anne and Vivian looked at each other worriedly. "It's ok, Mrs. Dr. P, I can do anything… I'm in love with a Possible…"

"Alright, Ron… this… this is going to be painful, but we're going to be right here with you," Anne whispered before moving in to kiss him softly on the forehead. "I love you, Ron. Hang in there."

"Look," She said as she glanced up at Vivian. "I know we've had our differences …"

"But we have a boy on the table in front of us that means a lot more to us both," Vivian replied. "Let's get him fixed up; then, we can beat the shit out of each other all we want."

"It's time," Drakken said as they wheeled a cart with the metallic arm toward the operating table.

Anne gave Ron another kiss to the forehead before placing a large piece of plastic into his mouth. "Bite this, sweetheart…" Anne said, stroking his cheek. "And remember I'm right here with you, and will be all the way…"

---

Outside in the waiting room, Shego and the family shared with Kim all she had missed with Ron, his adventures and misadventures both. "Possible-san… How is Ron-san?" Yori asked, causing the redhead and Shego to jump in surprise.

"Yori! Stop that!" Kim growled, "I'm going to put a bell and put on you, I swear to God!"

Before a reply could be made, Hana began to cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Judy asked before a very familiar voice echoed in a pain-filled scream.

"RON!" Kim shot to her feet, but Shego and Yori caught her.

"Your mom said this would be really painful…" Shego said holding the girl.

"Ron…" Kim whimpered when he screamed again.

"I should have been out there… I should have helped him…" Kim whimpered.

"That's enough of that, Kimberly," James said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Right now… we just need to be strong for Ronald…"

Kim gulped but nodded.

"Hana-chan doesn't need to hear this…" Yori said, offering to take Hana. "Let me take her for a walk; I will keep her company till after the surgery is complete."

"He's going to be ok, Pumpkin," Shego said, rubbing Kim's shoulders as Yori took Hana. "You and I both know he's a lot stronger than he looks…"

Kim nodded but quickly turned to her father and dove into his chest when Ron's scream of pain echoed again.

---

Five long hours later, the screaming seemed to lessen, but they could tell it was because of his throat giving out more than a lack of pain.

Finally, the door opened and out came Drakken and Vivian, each walking closely to a very pale-looking Anne.

"Annie?" James asked approaching his wife.

"It's… done…" she breathed before she dove for a trash can on the side of the hall and emptied her stomach in hard heaves that caused her whole body to jerk.

"Anne!" James fell to her side.

"Oh, God… James…" She cried as tears ran down her cheeks, "I hurt him… it hurt him so much…" Anne cried as James pulled her into a hug.

"Can we see him?" Judy asked as Kim wobbled behind her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Not yet," Vivian stated, hugging herself and looking like she'd lose her lunch next.

"We have to put him in isolation for a week, just to be sure that there won't be any infection and that his body doesn't reject the cybernetics," Drakken explained.

"What if I transformed…" Kim offered.

"No, we've put him in a light coma and will only get physically involved if we detect something wrong with Teletran One's sensors," Vivian stated. "With the damage that was done, Kim, he needs the space and time to recover… but we'll let you be with your boyfriend as soon as he's able."

"Ok…" Kim nodded before walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'll be at his door," Kim called back without slowing. "If you need anything, that's where I'll be until he gets out."

---

Megatron sat in the darkness on his throne. It shouldn't have ended like this. "Congratulations, Lord Megatron!" Starscream laughed, "The disgrace of your family has been dealt with. If that pathetic human hadn't gotten a lucky shot in, I'd have finished him myself!"

"He died like a pathetic scrap drone… Elllliiiitaa!" Starscream mocked then gasped when Megatron grabbed him by the throat.

"SILENCE!" Megatron shouted in Starscream's face. "He had more honor than you will ever know. If you and the other Decepticon had just half of Orion Pax's fighting spirit, this war would have been over before it had even begun!"

"And… he was my Brother…" Megatron said, throwing Starscream to the ground. "Now, leave me in peace…"

"As you command…" Starscream growled before scurrying away.

---

Ten days later...

Ten long days later, Kim had remained rooted on the sleeping bag she had unrolled beside the door to Ron's hospital room.

"Kimmie, you awake?" Anne asked, and Kim snapped her eyes open to look up at her and Ron's parents.

"Is it…" Her eyes widened.

"Teletran One started bringing him out of it fourteen hours ago," Anne stated, "He should be coming out of it soon…"

"Let's go, Kimmie, I'm sure you'll want to be the first person he sees…" Anne said as she opened the door, "What?"

"Hey, Annie," Vivian said, standing on the far side of the bed as Yori sat on the other feeding the very awake Ron a taco salad. "I hope you don't mind. The door guard there was asleep, and he asked Teletran for food."

"Thanks, Yori," Ron smiled. "Mom, Dad, Drs. P, KP, good morning …" Ron said as he glanced to the door way.

"BROTHER!" Hana jumped past Kim and Anne and sprung onto the bed, landing on the weakened Ron's lap. "Brother!!"

"Hey, Intruder," Ron ruffled her hair with his good arm. "Miss me?"

"Brother!" Hana sobbed before hugging him. "Brother…"

"Sorry I scared ya, sis…" Ron said, giving her a one armed hug.

"You got very lucky, young man," Anne said as she put on a pair of glasses to look at his monitors. "Let's not get that close again, please and thank you. I d-don't think I can handle going through that again."

"I took a few good hits…" Ron said, lifting his still slightly stiff metallic arm. "It'll take more than that to slow us down. So, how bad did they mess up Orion's paint job? I know that had to bug the Big Bot."

"Uh… I better go check and see what Wheeljack's doing," Vivian said, moving quickly toward the exit. Yori stood up and moved toward the door herself.

"I wish you well, Stoppable-san," She said, bowing before she exited behind the slightly older blond.

"That was weird…" the injured teen blinked, "So, when can I get out of this place and see my big pal?" Ron asked the eldest redhead. "Orion's probably blaming himself for me getting hurt; he has this idea that anything that goes wrong is his fault… what? Why's everyone looking funny?"

"Ron…" Anne said as she sat down on the bed while his mother moved around to sit on the other. Ron could tell something was wrong the second he noticed Kim staring at him like she was watching two high speed trains racing toward each other on the same track.

"Mom? Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron looked back and forth between the two women. "Just… just give it to me straight, I can take it. How bad did he get hurt?"

"Ron… Orion was killed shortly after you went down…" Anne finally forced out. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Oh," Ron said softly, his head bowing slightly. "Was… Did Elita make it through the fight ok? She wasn't hurt?"

"She's… physically, she's fine," Anne said after a moment hesitation.

"Good, that was what he was going for…" Ron said as tears formed in his eyes. "If he couldn't save any of the others, he wanted to make sure she made it so she could have her happy fairy tale ending with Magnus…"

"Ron…" Anne rubbed his shoulder as his mother put an arm around his waist.

"I … when can I go back to my apartment?" Ron asked, still staring at his lap.

"Teletran's been monitoring you, Ron. We think it has to do with those mystic abilities of yours that you've recovered so quickly… If you're feeling up to it, we can discharge you from the med bay within the hour." Anne replied.

"Alright..." Ron whispered, "Care to leave me alone till then… I… I need to be alone right now."

"I … ok…" Anne nodded. "If you need anything…"

"I know… thanks…" Ron nodded but continued to avoid eye contact. Ms. Stoppable started to take Hana, but Ron shook his head. "Would it be ok if she stuck around… I… definitely need some Hanshine right now…" Hana smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Of course, your father and I will be back to help you to your apartment in soon as Anne gives us the all clear…" Judy said, kissing Ron's forehead. "Love you, son."

"Love you too, Mom…" Ron sniffled before Judy and Anne ushered everyone out of the room.

---

Kim silently entered the morgue. She shook her head when she saw the broken remains of Ron's most loyal defender. "I don't know if I'd have been able to take the beating you took, Orion…" Kim said sadly.

"Kim?" Elita spoke up from a shadowy corner of the room.

"Elita? What are you doing here?" Kim asked the Fem. She saw the towering Autobot stand up and move out of the shadows.

"This is where I feel like I need to be…" Elita said, and her appearance caused Kim to hesitate. She looked run down at her formerly bright colors that had paled.

"Elita…" Kim said softly.

"How did you do it?" She asked, touching Orion's cold, still face. "How did you stay away from him so long? He's only been gone ten days…" Elita's voice trembled as she spoke. "But… but I feel like I was the one who took the beating… I was the one who got shot… stabbed… I feel like Megatron destroyed my insides, too…"

"He didn't want you to suffer, Elita," Kim shook her head. "He wanted you to be happy."

"If he really wanted that, he shouldn't have gotten himself killed!" Elita snapped but glanced away in shame of her outburst.

"Sorry for snapping…" Elita whispered, "You've got a second... second chance, Kim. Go to him. Lay it all out there. Don't leave anything unsaid… take it from someone who's in a self-made hell right now… it's worth taking the chance. Now get out of here and leave me alone with Orion… Ron probably needs you more than I do…" Elita said, turning back to Orion's body. Kim nodded, offered a proverbial shoulder should Elita ever want one, and then left her alone.

Elita touched the gaping hole in Orion's chest and closed her eyes. "I'm going to make him pay for hurting you, Orion… I swear it on Primus, Earth and Cybertron."

---

Kim stood outside the apartment door for several minutes trying to build up her nerve. Finally, she got up the courage to knock. "Just a minute!" Ron called out from the other side.

"Anything's possible for a Possible…" Kim repeated to herself as she took a deep breath.

Ron opened the door, and she smiled sadly when she saw his red puffy eyes. "KP… what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might want to talk…" Kim said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd like that, c'mon in…" Ron stepped back to let her inside.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," She hugged him tight. "I know how close you two were…"

"Thanks, KP," Ron said, returning her hug, but she noticed he was hesitant to use the prosthesis.

She pulled back and looked at his shoulder and arm. She tenderly touched his upper arm and ran her finger along the warm metal. "KP, stop," He yelped, pulling away. He smiled sheepishly at her hurt look. "That tickled…"

"Can't believe you're already back on your feet, I … I was really worried when I saw you out there…" Kim said, hugging herself.

"One of the advantages of being a Prime, I guess…" Ron said, turning away. "Just wish Orion got what he wanted. He told me just before the Decepticons attacked… he always wanted to be a Prime. Not for the esteem but so he could better protect the ones he cares for… I think he did a pretty good job without it…"

"Damn it, Ron! Why are you being so nice to me?" Kim asked, shaking her head. "All I've ever done to you was ruin your life!"

"Wha?" Ron blinked in confusion.

"I'm not dumb, Ron, hindsight's twenty-twenty!" She said, rubbing her eyes. "You were a pretty good student in school, Ron, till I started dragging you all over the world. Then, the year I give you space, you take off like a rocket; you did so well in college, Ron, I remember. You told me your grades, and I was so proud… and you were amazing on the football team… I mean… you made Upperton go from a joke to contenders! Hell, Ron, Jim and Tim have a poster of you on the wall and I've got boxers with your name, number, and picture! And what do I do, I come waltzing back into your life and I screw it to hell all over again!"

"This… this was a mistake… I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't mean…" Kim shook her head and quickly turned to make a break for the exit. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened when his hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Kim, no, don't… I…" She heard his voice tremble but couldn't bring herself to look back. "I'm not strong enough…"

Kim glanced back at him in confusion and her eyes widened when she saw his welling up with tears. "Kim, please… please don't… I'm not strong enough… I can't do it… please… I lost you… Rufus died… Orion died… I lost my arm… I… I'm not strong enough, Kim… I can't do it… I can't lose you again…"

Kim stared for several moments before easing out of his grasp and going toward the door. Ron sat down roughly on the bed when he heard the door close but looked up in confusion when he heard the lock click.

"Ron, I'm mostly human," Kim said, standing in the doorway, looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen before. "When I'm in this… mode, I'm physically the same as I was before… but Ron… I'm never going to age. I can change my appearance at will, but it won't be the same…"

Ron stood up and approached her, cupping her cheek with his good hand. "None of that matters to me. You're still KP…" He came even closer and let his forehead touch hers. "I still love you, KP…"

"Ron…" Kim breathed before closing the distance completely.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time_

They stood there holding each other and kissing for several moments before breaking for air. "Kim… can you…"

"Yeah…" She breathed between kisses.

_And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
_

"Don't let me hurt you…" Ron breathed as Kim fell back onto his bed, pulling him on top of her.

"Huh?" Kim blinked in confusion. "It's ok, I trust you." She said, taking his metallic hand in hers and lacing her fingers.

_I need your love  
I, I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me  
_

Several awkward minutes later, they wrestled each other out of their clothing. "Change at will?" Ron whispered, kissing her lips and face.

"Yeah…" Kim whispered back.

"Never change your hair," Ron ordered.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
_

Kim cried out that she loved him over and over as she gripped his shoulders, and he kissed her neck and face.

"Love you… KP…" Ron breathed as he buried his face in her auburn locks.

_And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much  
Are you still mine, _

And on through the night they continued, embracing each other, fighting off the pain and sadness that had consumed them for the long two years.

_I need your love _

_I, I need your love, _

And as they reached heaven several times, for those fleeting moments, there were no war, no villains, no Autobots, no Decepticons… Just Kim and Ron, together, never to part ever again.

_God speed your love to me_

---

Ron's eyes slowly fluttered open; a smile grew on his face when he saw Kim watching him from the pillow beside him. "How are you still conscious?"

"Robot in disguise, remember? I don't have to sleep unless I want to…" Kim smiled, touching his face. "I like watching you sleep."

"And after that performance last night," Kim giggled, "I'm beginning to wonder if you're not a machine, too…"

"I love you," Ron said, leaning in to kiss her gently. "I've missed saying that…"

"I've missed that, too… and I missed being with you, and talking to you," Kim said, cuddling up against him.

"And the sex," Ron smiled.

"And hanging out, and hearing you rant on how Bueno Nacho's gone totally wrong …"

"And the sex?" Ron grinned.

"Don't call it that," Kim poked his stomach. "Calling it that makes it sound so… dirty…"

"We did get kinda down and dirty…" Ron chuckled, this time getting a lighthearted slap on the good shoulder.

"It wasn't dirty… it was… it was… just… Booyah," Kim smiled. "We _made love_, and yes, I missed that too."

"Good, because it's included in the many, many things I missed about you, too," Ron said, "It'd be so perfect if only…"

"Rufus and Orion?" Kim smiled sympathetically before pushing him onto his back to lay half way on him with her head on his chest. "They can live on, if we let them live on through us."

"Doesn't make the hurt stop though," Ron said with a quake in his voice.

"I know… go back to sleep, I wanna cuddle and sleep with my lover, please and thank you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Song Credits: "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers**

**Coming soon, Chapter 9: Their Darkest Hour**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Their Darkest Hour**

"_**Here comes goodbye**_

_**Here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm going to cry**_

_**Here comes the pain**_

_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**And [he] was right here in my arms tonight**_

_**But here comes goodbye…"**_

"**Here Comes Goodbye" – Rascal Flatts **

**--- **

The remaining Decepticons gathered together as Megatron stepped up onto the ledge overlooking them. "My Fellow Decepticons!" He proclaimed loudly. "The time has come to bring this world to its knees. While the Autobots lick their wounds, we will take the land from under their feet!

"You all know what you have to do," Megatron growled. "Take your places, Decepticons, and when I return… we will claim this world."

Megatron turned and walked back toward the Nemesis. "Victory is at hand, Starscream," Megatron said as he placed a hand on the Matrix chained to his chest.

"And where are you going, Mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"To pay some old friends a visit, and pick up a key," Megatron smirked before he stepped onto a platform inside the Nemesis. "See you soon, Starscream." He said as he transformed into his jet form and activated the space bridge.

Megatron appeared just past Cybertron's second moon before he flew into the planet's atmosphere.

He flew down and transformed, landing just outside the Tower of Primus, forced open the front door and marched down the hallway with his head held high. "Who dares interrupt the Honorable Council of Trion?"

"Honorable?" Megatron chuckled, "That's poor comedy."

"Megatron?" Gamma Trion asked, leaning forward from his place in the circular chamber. "Have you come to surrender?"

"Really?" Megatron tilted his head, "I guess it doesn't hurt for you to dream, but at least I ask you to be realistic."

"This war has gone on long enough," Alpha Trion stated.

"And who says we can never agree?" Megatron gave a demonic smile. "So, are you ready to surrender?"

"Megatron, we -the Council of Trion, leaders of the Autobots- order you and your followers to surrender at once," Beta Trion said, stepping around his desk and on toward the Decepticon. "If you do not comply, we will have no other choice but to place sanctions on the Decepticons."

"Oh… oh, my…" Megatron took a step back, placing a hand over his mouth as his optics widened in what the Trion thought was terror. "you'd… you'd do that… to us? Sanctions... no... Great Primus, then I fear we must do as you say and surrender at once…"

The Decepticon leader held out his wrists and bowed his head. "I formally surrender myself to you, Mighty Council of Trion…"

Beta, Gamma, and Alpha looked at each other before Beta walked up to the larger Decepticon. "I'm glad you see things clearly now, Megatron."

"Clear as day…" He said, grabbing Beta by the face. "Thank you for helping me see the light," he said as he crushed the Trion's face then fired several shots from his fusion cannon point blank into his chest and abdomen. "This war ends now," Megatron growled as he dropped Beta's dead body to the ground and stomped on it.

"Autobot scrap…" Megatron said, blasting Alpha Trion in the chest, then turning toward Gamma. "I've waited so long for this…" He said as he fired on Gamma, blowing his head off his shoulders. "Now… my Key…" He said, walking past the decimated Trion and blasting the secured door behind them.

He quickly ripped open the safe and saw his prize before him. "Yes…" He said as he picked up the Key to Vector Sigma. "And with these, victory will be mine." He said, placing the key on the same large chain holding the Matrix of Leadership.

"No…" Alpha Trion crawled toward him, grabbing his leg.

"Foolish nonsense…" Megatron growled, glancing down at the mortally wounded Autobot, and then fired his fusion cannon on him point blank.

---

Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of running water. She smiled when she recognized where she was and stretched over for his place. The smile faded slightly when she found it empty, but she settled to pull his pillow to her chest for a big whiff of his scent. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms over her head and rolled her neck. Despite the fact the two had woken up and made love periodically throughout the night, she hadn't felt so refreshed and at peace in years.

"CRAP!" She heard Ron curse from the bathroom. She slowly stood up and glanced around the floor, starting to grab her own clothes but went to Ron's closet instead. She looked for a moment till she found what she was looking for and pulled Ron's Upperton University football jersey over her head to cover her modesty.

'Not like he hadn't seen it all again last night…' Kim thought before shaking her head and making her way to the bathroom. "You ok, Ron?" she asked him as she watched him awkwardly trying to shave with his stiff, mechanical arm.

"I'm just trying to shave, but I'm still not very goo…" Ron drifted off when he saw Kim standing in the door wearing only his jersey and with frizzled bed-hair. "Wow…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know," Kim looked down at herself. "I'm a mess…"

"You couldn't ever be a mess, KP," Ron gulped, and Kim blushed at the intense stare.

Kim studied what he was doing and nodded when she realized his problem. "I know… when I first got this body, I could barely move… it took forever to relearn the most rudimentary things…" Kim said, and then her eyes lit up with an idea. Kim turned, walked back to his kitchenette, and grabbed a chair.

She quickly carried it back to the bathroom and sat it down in front of the sink. "Sit," Kim commanded.

"KP, I really need…" Ron said, but she just grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down.

"I said sit," She said again, giving him an almost Shego-like smirk. "By the by," Kim said, looking down his muscular form to his Go Bots boxers. "Nice shorts."

"Thanks… what are you doing?" Ron asked as she settled her rear onto his thighs.

"What does it look like, silly?" Kim asked as she wet the disposable razor in the hot water, "I'm helping."

"Don't have to worry about using the hot water up…" Ron gulped as she smiled at him and added a little more shaving cream to his face. "I'll not be needing any for my shower later…"

"No big, we can share one so you won't have to worry about that," Kim said as she carefully ran the razor along his jaw line. "Now be still so I don't hurt you."

"That's my KP… wide open from the start… Ouch!" He yelped when she nipped his chin.

"I told you to be still!" Kim frowned and flicked his nose.

"Wanna know something, Ron?" Kim asked as she leaned forward to make sure she got all the whiskers on his upper lip. "I've kinda wanted to do this since you first started getting those cute little whiskers on your chin freshmen year..."

"Wasn't much to work with there," Ron flushed slightly.

"Didn't make me want to do it any less," Kim smiled, "Now, hold your chin up so I can get your neck."

"Watch the jugular…" Ron warned, earning a raspberry from Kim.

After a few moments Kim rinsed the razor and sat it on the sink. "There all done," She leaned forward to rub her cheek to his and purred happily. "That's so nice…" she pulled back just slightly. "Love you, Ron," she whispered, and before he could reply, she closed the gap to press her lips to his.

They were only kissing for a few moments before someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

Kim looked up and Ron craned his neck back to see. Kim's jaw dropped, and Ron released a girlish scream. Both of their parents stood there with Judy holding Hana and covering her eyes. "Mom, Dad… Mr. and Mrs. S…" Kim blanched.

"Mr. Dr. P!" Ron squeaked, "Please don't send me to the black hole!"

"We… uh... came to check on Ron and see if he needs help getting ready for Orion's send off…" Anne said awkwardly.

"Oh, that's no big; I'll help him get ready," Kim said, getting up and going to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to take a shower," She smiled innocently before closing the door and locking it.

"Your dad's gonna kill me…" Ron gulped.

"Maybe, but you'll die happy, baby," Kim grinned deviously before pulling him toward the shower.

---

The door to the morgue slowly opened, and Elita let her optics focus on the intruders. "Elita…" Ultra Magnus said as he led the Dinobots into where Orion's remains rested. "It's time…"

"Not yet… just a while longer…" she said, looking back to Orion, linking his cold fingers with her own.

"Elita, you have to let go…" Magnus placed a hand on the Fem's shoulder.

"I know… I know, Magnus…" She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Orion's hand. "But… but I can't… I just can't…"

"I know, Lita…" Magnus said softly. "I… accept your decline of my offer."

"Magnus?" Elita glanced back to him sadly.

"You love him, not me," Magnus shook his head. "Even though he's not with us anymore… it doesn't change the fact that your spark belongs to him, not me."

Elita could only hang her head, but finally, hesitantly she let go of Orion's hand and with unsure footing stepped away. Magnus nodded to Grimlock and the Dinobots, who each took a corner of the metal plate on which Orion laid.

_I know your life on earth was troubled_

The Dinobots carried him out of the morgue with Elita and Magnus walking behind. Elita's optics widened and a sad smile formed on her face when she saw the full Autobot army gathered in an honor tunnel to the Space Bridge portal generator.

_And only you can know the pain_

As Orion passed each of the Autobots, their hands snapped up in a salute. 'He'd duck his head and say it wasn't a big deal if he could see this…' Elita thought as she followed them.

_You weren't afraid to face the Devil_

Elita had to fight back a sob when she saw Ron standing tall and proud, but she could see him trembling slightly and his eyes watering as Kim held him by his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Elita stopped beside them and went to one knee by the humans. "Ron… he loved you…"

"Not as much as he loved you," Ron replied, looking back at the Fem.

_You were no stranger to the rain_

"AUTOBOTS!" Magnus exclaimed as the Dinobots stopped before the portal. "ATTEN HUT!" he called out, and the Autobots returned to attention. "Today, we bid farewell to a hero. Orion Pax was merely a dock worker when I first met him. He never wanted to fight. He never wanted to be a hero. And because of his family, he was never considered one in life. He didn't want to die for you or for me. He wanted to live on, to see the end of the war, and to prove that he was not like his brother. While he did not see the former, he did prove the latter. If he was anything, I would consider him a Prime."

_Go rest high on that Mountain_

_Son, your work on Earth is done_

"Goodbye, old friend," Magnus touched Orion's body. "I'll make sure she stays safe, and one day, you _will _be reunited…" he then turned to the Autobots. "TILL ALL ARE ONE!!"

"TILL ALL ARE ONE!!" They echoed before the Dinobots walked into the Space Bridge.

_Go to Heaven a shouting_

_Love for the Father and the Son_

"No…" Elita whimpered as her knees gave out and she went down. "Please… no!" She cried as she reached for Orion just as he and his honor guard disappeared.

Ron walked up and hugged her leg and rested his cheek to her shin. "It'll be ok, Lita," Ron said as he tried to comfort the much larger Autobot.

_Go to Heaven a shouting_

"What am I going to do?" Elita sobbed, "I don't know what to do… What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

"We'll let him live on through us…" Ron whispered against her leg. "Stay strong, strong like he was… is… and let him live through us…"

_Love for the Father… and the Son…_

---

It was a lovely day in London. Tourists marveled at the sights, children played in parks, and there was even a wedding or two taking place.

"What's that, mum?" A little girl asked, pointing toward the sky.

"Looks like jets, dearest," her mother said, "They're flying awfully low… Must be a training exercise of some sort…" her eyes widened in terror when missiles fired from the jets, and seconds later, Big Ben exploded in flames. "OH, MY GOD!" She gasped as missiles and bombs continued to pound on the Parliament complex.

And from a distance, Megatron watched the destruction and smiled. "Decepticons, prepare for Phase Two."

---

After Orion's sendoff, the Possibles and Stoppables gathered in Anne and James' apartment.

The room was under an awkward silence, and had been since they arrived. Kim sat on the couch with Ron, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his waist in an attempt to comfort him. The rest of the family sat around in the awkwardness, with the occasional glare to Ron from Mr. Dr. Possible whenever he remembered the eyeful he had gotten and the not so subtle things Kim said to them when they came to check up on Ron that morning.

"Ron?" Kim asked, lifting her head from his shoulder with her eyes focused on his metallic arm.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron asked glancing down at the redhead.

"I know how you can learn to use your new arm a lot quicker," Kim nodded with a smile.

"I'm listening," Ron said, and the rest of their family members looked up curiously.

"I can cook now," Kim said with a proud smile.

"…you plan to cook for me?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow. "I don't see how getting food poisoning can help me work my new arm any better…"

Kim punched Ron on the shoulder, and then glared at her father when he tried to hide his snickering. "No, I mean I KNOW how to cook now. I still had issues with burning water a few days ago, but I can cook now."

"What changed?" Ron asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well… when we joined…" Kim said, biting her lower lip.

"Kimmie, should you really talk about that in front of your brothers and Hana?" Anne hissed.

"I'm not talking about last night!" Kim exclaimed as her face colored.

"Just how long have you two been… 'joining'?" James asked with narrowed eyes.

"She means when we… uh… transformed together," Ron spoke up.

"It wasn't just a physical transformation…" Kim smiled, "It was… it was so much more. We touched… mind, body, and soul. Everything he's ever known I now know, and vice versa. My body isn't that much different than Ron's prosthetic arm."

"So, I can get the knowledge through our bond when we become… that. That could actually work," Ron nodded. "And we really need to come up with a name to call ourselves when we do that."

"Worry about that later," Kim said as she stood up and transformed into her Autobot form. "Ready?"

Ron stood up and popped his neck, "Ready when you are, KP," Ron said, reaching out to take her hand. Kim closed her eyes as her body began to shift and change, disassembling then reassembling around Ron.

"Whoa…" The Tweebs gapped, "So cool…" They breathed as the combination of Kim and Ron worked the metallic arm a few times.

"Very impressive…" James nodded before the armor unsnapped from Ron and reassembled into Kim.

Kim and Ron stumbled a moment before going down to the couch, Kim changing back to her human form. "Booyah…" They breathed together.

"So, any better?" Kim asked hopefully.

Ron effortlessly lifted his hand and gave her a thumbs-up. "No big, KP,"

"Booyah," Kim smiled.

Their moment was shattered when the emergency alarm sounded. Kim and Ron looked at each other before bolting toward the exit.

"Be careful!" Anne called out after the two.

Kim and Ron made it to the command tower and carefully ducked around the gathered Autobots to the front of the pack. "What's wrong?" Ron asked, sounding bolder than he felt.

"I'm not sure where to begin…" Ultra Magnus said grimly. "Teletran One, display current Earth news."

The large computer behind him came to life as images of different groups of military vehicles attacking different parts of the world appeared on the screen. "Oh, my God…" Kim put a hand over her mouth. "Every organized nation with any military strength at all is turning on one another."

"World War III…" Kim breathed and grabbed Ron's hand tightly.

"But why are… the Decepticons…" Ron's eyes narrowed as they flashed blue a moment.

"It's their favorite harvesting strategy," Magnus stated, "They disguise themselves as assault vehicles of different militaries, and then strike at specific locations, preferably with two nations already on thin ice with each other… Turn the world's defenses on itself, then while the inhabitants of the world are fighting each other… sudden attack from the inside."

"Checkmate," Kim lowered her head.

"So, when are we going to take off to stop this?" Ron asked.

"We're not," Magnus said, glancing back to the monitor to turn it off.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The Autobots are returning to Cybertron," Magnus explained. "We've lost contact with the Council of Trion. It's an obvious sign of trouble."

"And the Decepticons causing the War to end all wars here isn't?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"We don't have the soldiers or energon to power a full force assault on the Decepticons," Magnus shook his head. "To risk such a move would be suicide."

"You listen to me and you listen good, Ultra Magnus," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ron…" Kim started, touching his arm, but he jerked away from her.

"No, Kim," Ron snapped, "I've given too much… YOU'VE given too much to just let this go," He said, glancing to her before glaring back at the Autobot Commander.

Kim bit her lip and nodded.

"Magnus, I gave up my arm and my best friends… both of them suffered for this cause," Ron said, stepping up, looking first at Magnus then at the gathered Autobots. "Maybe it will be suicide, but if the Decepticons aren't stopped, they won't stop with Earth; it's just a stepping stone. They won't stop till everything's in ruins… Earth AND Cybertron."

"Don't you think I know that?" Magnus replied hotly. "I've look at this situation every way I logically can… There's no hope for victory here, Ron; the Decepticons have their wedge in."

Ron held out his hand, and the Lotus Blade, still in its scabbard, flew to him. As Ron closed his hand around the scabbard. the mystic weapon pulsed blue. "There is still hope."

"They out number us three to one," Magnus shook his head, "their weapons are more powerful and plentiful, and they have tactical advantage."

"The Matrix can stop them," Ron stated firmly.

"Oh, you might have forgotten… they have THAT, too." Magnus replied hotly.

"That's what they think…" Ron smirked knowingly.

"Now you're starting to sound like Orion," Magnus snorted, "I don't have time for old stories and nonsense. Autobots, prepare for departure. We're leaving as soon as everyone's ready. Dismissed!" Magnus' optics blinked when no one moved. "I said, 'dismissed'."

"We follow the Primes," Ironhide said, folding his arms. "And last I checked you ain't one, Magnus." Several others nodded, and all eyes turned to Ron.

"What're your orders, Ronicus Prime," Elita One asked, turning away from Magnus.

Ron paled slightly, and glanced to Kim for support. "K-KP?"

Kim just smiled proudly and nodded. "Go ahead, Potential Boy."

Ron gulped loudly and glanced around at the Autobots. "Ok… uh… OK!" He yelped slightly when Elita lifted him into her hand and held him up so they could all see. "Megatron and the Decepticons have destroyed so many lives… more lives than any of us can count. We have to hold the line here on earth. We stop them here and now or die trying. If any of you don't like my plan, feel free to go help Ultra Magnus on Cybertron. But myself, I plan to go after Megatron and give it my best shot to stop this madness once and for all." Cheers erupted and no one made a move to join Magnus. "Alright then… Autobots! **Roll out!**"

**To Be Concluded… **

Song credits: "Here Comes Goodbye" – Rascal Flatts, and "Go Rest High on That Mountain" – Vince Gill

_Preview of the final chapter…_

"RON, NO!!" Kim cried out as Megatron grabbed the human and lifted him into the air.

"You've gotten in my way for the final time, Fleshling…" Megatron growled,

"No, you don't, Megatron!" a booming baritone voice called out before Megatron's arm exploded from an ion blast.

Megatron cried out in pain, throwing Ron into the air. Ron cried out in shock before he was grabbed by a towering red-and-blue Autobot. "I've got you, Brother," the Autobot said comfortingly. Ron opened his eyes and glanced at the giant. His chest and abs were made from the windshield and grill of his vehicle form, and a large Autobot symbol was emblazoned on his left shoulder. Ron tilted his head at the vaguely familiar upper portion of his face unhidden by the faceplate.

"Orion?" Ron asked as his eyes widened in shock.

The Autobot sat Ron down, and the young man was quickly hugged by Kim. "Get behind me… this is my fight," The Autobot said as he stood to his full height. Power and authority seemed to radiate from him in waves as he leveled his ion rifle on the Decepticon. "End of the road, Megatron… One shall stand, one shall fall."

"Who do you think you are?" Megatron growled.

"Your worst nightmare."

Coming soon… Chapter 10: _Arise, Optimus Prime!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here we go, folks, the Final chapter of my little adventure with Kim, Ron, and the Autobots. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have. Special thanks to Daywalkr82 for his beta reading, and Jareth Lionine and Fusionblaster for idea bouncing. Also, a big thank you goes out to Captain Kodak 1 and FAH3 for their fan art for this story. Now, friends, the final battle is about to begin, and the greatest of the Autobots is soon to rise! **

**Chapter 10: Arise, Optimus Prime! **

_In a cold, far away world_

_A battle is raging 'tween evil and good_

_From the stars, they came here to Earth_

_Caught in their struggle through the whole universe_

_Robotic warriors giving their all_

_Fight in disguise, 'til the victor stands tall_

_Ground Zero_

_Nowhere to go_

_Got to be willing to fight_

_Ground Zero_

_One thing they know_

_Only the strong will survive_

_Ground Zero_

_A lone soldier fighting the war_

_Uses the power and wisdom _

_From those gone before_

_Leads them on to victory_

_Lights their darkest hour_

_Their one destiny_

_Truth has its moment and right always wins_

_Prepare for the fight_

_Let the battle begin_

_Ground Zero_

_All is not lost_

_Evil's defeated again_

_Ground Zero_

_No matter the cost_

_Won't give up till all are one_

_Ground Zero_

_Nowhere to go_

_Got to be willing to fight_

_Ground Zero_

_One thing they know_

_Only the strong will survive_

_Ground Zero_

_Ground Zero_

**- "Ground Zero" by Stan Bush**

**---**

"Make sure you guys stay out from the main fight," Kim advised Lennox, Epps, and Hirotaka. "When we get there, we don't want our people stomped by either the Decepticons or the Autobots by accident. So, keep the distance and give us cover fire."

"Ready for this, KP?" Ron asked as he walked up to the group.

"One second…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Ok, now I am," Kim nodded as she stepped away.

"If I can get to the Matrix… it'll all be ok," Ron said comfortingly.

"How do you know that wasn't just a dream?" Kim asked, glancing away. "And even if you do get to Megatron and the Matrix… how are you supposed to make it whole again?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there…" Ron said, cupping her cheek. "KP… for years, I followed you all around the world, diving head first into situations with no hope of actually surviving just because you believed there was a way… I did that because I believed in you and knew you'd find the way… all I ask is for you to believe in me like I believe in you."

Kim flushed and nodded her head. "Yori-chan!" the couple looked up to see Hirotaka arguing with Yori.

"What's wrong, guys?" Ron asked as they approached.

"Ron-san, tell Yori-chan she cannot partake in the battle!" Hirotaka pleaded, waving an arm to his fiancé.

"I hope you're not expecting me to stand by and let you go off to war with my hands folded and smiling like a barefoot housewife!" Yori exclaimed angrily. "Stoppable-san allows Possible-san to fight by his side, so why do you not?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ron stepped between them, "Let's just take a breather…"

"Unlike you, Yori-chan, Possible-san is not bearing her lover's child! If she was, I am certain Stoppable-san would not be willing to risk them both in battle," Hirotaka replied hotly.

"Stoppable-san has always followed Possible-san's lead; I deeply believe that would not alter when the time comes for her to carry his legacy," Yori snapped, then gave Kim a look of approval.

"Uh…" Kim blanched, glancing from Hirotaka to Yori to Ron.

"Maybe it would be best for you to sit this one out," Ron said slowly, trying desperately to be diplomatic.

"And why is that?" Yori's anger and rage was now focused on Ron. "Do you believe having a child in my womb makes me weaker?"

"No, but I do believe it gives you a weak spot you don't normally have," Ron said, touching his friend's arm. "Yori, we don't want anything to happen to you… or your baby."

"Ron-san is correct," Hirotaka said, lifting his chin and capitalizing on the opening. "I will NOT allow you to put yourself in danger."

"Nani?" Yori's eyes flared wide with all the fire attributed to scorned women.

"Oh, crap…" Ron took a step back.

"I do not believe I mumbled or stuttered, Betrothed," Hirotaka said, glancing away. "I forbid you from entering combat."

"You forbid…" Kim growled, stepping up beside Yori, both women giving off an aura of pure, unbridled rage.

"Ronald, I think you should rethink your stance on Yori fighting today…" Kim snarled through clinched teeth.

"But… but I didn't say anything… he said it…I didn't say it!" Ron said, taking a step back nervously as Hirotaka also realized he had taken a step too far.

"Yori-chan…" Hirotaka started in an apologetic tone.

"SILENCE, BAKA!" Yori snapped before turning her angry eyes back on Ron. "So, will I be allowed with the ASU in battle or not, Stoppable-san?"

"Uh…" Ron gulped.

"Do you agree with Hirotaka or not?" Kim growled.

"I plead the fifth!" Ron held up his hands.

"That doesn't work," Kim rolled her eyes.

"OK, fine," Ron snapped, "Hirotaka will be with the snipers. Yori, you will alternate providing ammo packs and helping Dr. Possible and Dr. Lipsky with the wounded. That way, she's not being left behind and yet not putting herself in harm's way. Is that ok with everybody?" When Hirotaka and Yori nodded, Ron turned on his heel and walked off.

"Ron, wait up!" Kim asked, trotting after him.

"I can't do this, KP," Ron shook his head once they were far enough away from Yori and Hirotaka. "I'm not a leader. I'm going to screw this up…"

"I think you're doing ok so far," Kim smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Even with your death glare on me?" He said with a sheepish expression. "I just wish I knew what the Primes were talking about…" Ron shook his head.

Kim frowned and thought back on his description of what he saw while he wasn't breathing. "You will, Baby," Kim squeezed his hand finally. "When the time comes, you're going to be all 'Oh, so that's what they were talking about!' just before you and this other Prime save us all."

"I've just got one request though…" Kim bit her lip, and Ron stopped to look at her. "Don't do that to me again. Don't run off and try to be the solo hero… Ron… I just found you again…"

Ron pulled her to him and held her tight. "We're going to make it, just like we always do, KP. Trust me on that."

---

The Spacebridge flashed as Ultra Magnus in truck form landed roughly on Cybertron. He didn't slow down but continued on to the Council tower. He didn't like what he found.

He transformed and walked carefully into the council. "Primus…" He shook his head. He looked over the decimated tower hall and the bodies laying on the ground.

"M-Magnus?" His optics widened and he saw the critically damaged Alpha Trion lying on the ground.

"Alpha!" Magnus dropped to the Trion's side. "What happened?"

"Megatron…" Alpha wheezed, "He has the Key to Vector Sigma…" his eyes flickered for a moment. "If he uses it to activate a Node on Earth… it will transform the planet…"

"Transform the planet?" Magnus breathed in confusion.

"It will transform into a second Cybertron…" the Trion breathed, "It will convert all biological life on the planet… into Energon resources…"

Magnus' jaw went slack. "By Primus, the whole planet is biological! With that much Energon…"

"Not even the great Primus himself could stop him…" Magnus lifted the damaged Trion into his arms. "Hold on, I'm going to help you…"

"But… Megatron…" Alpha Trion coughed.

"We don't leave our own to die," Ultra Magnus shook his head, "And we may need you to stop the Key."

---

"Who's attacking us?" the United States Army commander barked as another rocket slammed into the United Nation's building. "What's the ETA on reinforcements?"

"Uncertain. Reports are that all accounted-for Allied vehicles and weapons were dispatched to counter the surprise attacks, Commander." The soldier replied from where they were taking cover. "What in the name of…"

The soldiers watched in awe as the vehicles transformed into towering, weapon-toting robots. "Dementor or Drakken?" one soldier asked.

"Twenty on Dementor; word is Drakken retired," another replied.

"You're on!" the first soldier nodded as they shook hands.

"DECEPTICONS!" Megatron called out as he landed, "CRUSH THE VERMIN!" He ordered as he fired his fusion cannon at an attacking tank.

Megatron smiled as his army of giants systematically began tearing apart the defenses. "Megatron! The human leaders are escaping!" Starscream said, pointing toward choppers beginning to lift off from the top of the building.

"Let them go. Once I activate the node, there will be no place to run," Megatron smirked as he kicked a damaged tank out of his way and started toward the last line of defense.

Commander Argus's eyes widened when Megatron came to a stop before them. "I believe…" he said leveling off his cannon, "this is what you Fleshlings call 'checkmate.'

Megatron fired off his cannon but growled in anger when he saw Kim and Ron had pushed the Commander and his aide out of harm's way. "Kim Possible?"

"You saved us a few times, Commander," Kim smiled at the Commander, "returning the favor's no big."

"Might be a good idea to pull your people out," Ron said, drawing the Lotus Blade. "Our group is a bit more capable of dealing with these guys…" Ron said as Elita came roaring toward Megatron in her private jet form, transforming and drop kicking him in the chest as she came in.

"I see your point," Argus nodded, "ALL FORCES, FALL BACK!" the Commander signaled his remaining forces.

"AUTOBOTS!" Ron said, pointing the Lotus Blade toward the Decepticon Army, "TAKE 'EM DOWN!"

"Foolish wench!" Megatron said, grabbing Elita and throwing her hard into the UN Building, and then firing his cannon at her.

She cried out in pain as it cut through her shoulder armor. "You want to join Orion so badly?" Megatron growled, extending his blade, "I'll send you to him…"

At the mention of his name, her optics widened, and she shot forward in rage. "YOU DON'T GET TO EVEN USE HIS NAME!" She yelled as she tackled the Decepticon leader to the ground.

"It's over, Megatron," Elita growled as she wrapped her fingers around his throat.

"You're absolutely right…" He said as he pointed the Key to Vector Sigma at the United Nations' flagpoles.

"Wha?" Elita's optics widened and followed the beam from the key as it struck the flagpoles. "What have you done?"

"I just won," He said, kicking her off.

Elita hit the ground dazed. "Too bad you won't see this planet cleansed…" He said, aiming his cannon at her.

The blast fired, and the sound of ionized plasma ripping through metal filled the air. "M-Magnus?" Ultra Magnus wheezed as he hunched protectively over her.

"I-I'm sorry…" He breathed as he collapsed to the side.

"Magnus!" Elita cried out, catching him.

"Don't… worry about me… you have… to stop the Node…" He said, glancing to the glowing ball of energy encompassing the flagpoles.

"What is that?" Elita asked as Kim and Ron ran up, the ASU snipers pushed Megatron back.

"It's a node connection to Vector Sigma… if it isn't stopped, all organic life on earth will be destroyed," Alpha Trion barked as he limped toward them.

"How can we stop it?" Kim asked.

"The Matrix. Only the Matrix can absorb the energy and shut it down," Trion stated.

"And therein lies the problem…" Ron said, glancing to where Megatron was distracted by cover fire.

"Ron, you told me to trust you… now's as good a time as any…" Kim said, motioning toward Megatron, who had shaken off the attacks.

"I… I still don't know what to do," Ron shook his head, biting his lip. "How the heck am I even supposed to get it away from him…" He said, looking down at the Lotus Blade and hesitating a moment. He watched as a light blue pulse emanated from the blade. He glanced up at the Matrix chained to Megatron's chest and saw that the crystal was pulsing in the exact same manner.

"I know what to do…" Ron gulped and then glanced at Kim. "If this blows up in my face… I love you... I always have and I always will."

The theory in Ron's head was that the Lotus Blade had been forged from a shard of the Matrix's crystal. If he was right, his plan would reunite the Matrix as the Primes told him… Ron glanced around the battlefield and saw the Autobots being pushed back by the multitude of Decepticons. If he wasn't right, they were going to die anyway.

And with that thought, he shot forward toward the surprised and amused Megatron. "Till all are one!" Ron cried out as his blue aura exploded around him. He propelled himself high in the air toward Megatron's chest, like a dart with the Matrix as his bull's-eye.

"What?" Megatron gawked as Ron plunged the Lotus Blade into the center of the Matrix before falling backwards.

"Please work…" He said as he fell into Kim's waiting arms. Kim pulled him back to side of the building where Magnus, Trion, and Elita were taking cover.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MATRIX?!" Megatron cried out as the Crystal glew brightly.

"It's working!" Ron exclaimed, "IT'S WORKING!" Then, his face fell as the crystal stopped glowing and turned as black as coal, "Or not…"

"Ron!" Kim snapped her face toward him, slapping Ron in the back of the head, "YOU KILLED THE MATRIX!"

"I didn't mean to…" he groaned mournfully as the Matrix's shell turned to dust in Megatron's hands.

"I was sure that was going to work… I'm sorry…" Ron closed his eyes tight, but only for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes widened as his aura exploded brighter than ever. His body lifted from Kim's arms as the aura began to take the shape of Primes past and stood around him.

"What is the meaning of this??" Megatron growled, firing on the ghostly figures, his blasts passing through them harmlessly.

At that moment, in the Tombs of the Primes, the Dinobots watched in shock as the Matrix appeared out of thin air above Orion Pax's body, engulfing it in blue light.

"**The time has come**," Ron said in accord with the Primes as parts from the other Primes began to fly toward Orion, repairing his body and transforming it into something better, something stronger… something more.

Orion's optics opened, and he gasped as his helmet altered, gaining the upward spikes that marked the helmets of the previous Primes.

"**ARISE!!**" Ron and the Primes proclaimed, "**OPTIMUS PRIME!" **

The Matrix settled into his chest as the rebuilt chest plate closed together. The Autobot rose to his feet to stand before the Dinobots. He glanced over them before an armor faceplate snapped in place. "Let's roll."

Ron collapsed nearly unconscious back into Kim's arms as the light died away. "Try to distract me all you want, it's too late!" Megatron snarled, reaching down to grab Ron and pull him away from Kim. "Nothing can stop me now! Not you, not the Primes, NOTHING!"

_You got the touch…_

A blinding light flashed from the Space Bridge opening just outside where the battle was taking place. "What?" Astrotrain asked, glancing toward it when an air horn sounded. Autobots cheered while Decepticons watched in confusion and some terror as the Dinobots rushed into the battle, being led by a red-and-white, snub-nosed semi pulling a black trailer with a long, blue pinstripe down its length.

_You got the power_

_YEAH! _

The truck sounded its horn as it turned, changing course to run down Astrotrain, who went flying as the truck rammed him.

The truck continued to twist and turn across the battlefield, taking out Decepticons who tried to duck and dodge him.

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

"YEAH!!" Bumblebee cheered as other Autobots whooped and fired on the distracted Decepticons.

_You got the moves_

_You know the street_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

The truck suddenly disengaged from its trailer and flew through the air, transforming into a massive Autobot. He landed, brandishing a large ion rifle and began blasting Decepticons, taking many down with one shot. "Autobots!" He yelled out, "It's not over yet! Keep fighting!"

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

"RON, NO!!" Kim cried out as Megatron began to squeeze Ron.

"You've gotten in my way for the final time, Fleshling…" Megatron growled,

"No you don't, Megatron!" a booming baritone voice called out before Megatron's arm exploded from an ion blast.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Megatron cried out in pain, throwing Ron into the air. Ron cried out in shock before he was grabbed by a towering red-and-blue Autobot. "I've got you, Brother," the Autobot said comfortingly. Ron opened his eyes and glanced at the giant. His chest and abs were made from the windshield and grill of his vehicle form, and a large Autobot symbol was emblazoned on his left shoulder. Ron tilted his head at the vaguely familiar upper portion of his face unhidden by the triangular faceplate.

"Orion?" Ron asked as his eyes widened in shock.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

The Autobot sat Ron down, who was quickly hugged by Kim. "Get behind me… this is my fight." The Autobot said as he stood to his full height. Power and authority seemed to radiate from him in waves as he leveled his ion rifle on the Decepticon. "End of the road, Megatron… One shall stand; one shall fall."

"Who do you think you are?" Megatron growled.

"Your worst nightmare," was the answer.

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

Megatron roared as he jumped at the Autobot, who easily caught the Decepticon and slammed him into the ground. "I give you one last opportunity, Brother," the Autobot growled, aiming his cannon at the Decepticon. "Surrender, and you will be given a fair trial for your crimes."

Megatron blinked before his optics widened in recognition. "O-Orion?" Megatron whimpered as he tried to crawl away from his enemy. "How is this possible? I… you're dead!"

"My name…" the Autobot fired his massive blaster just behind Megatron, "is Optimus Prime. Do you yield?"

"Grant me mercy!" Megatron shook his head, "I was only doing what I thought was best for our race!" He said as he shifted his arm behind him so Optimus couldn't see him extending a blade.

"If you want mercy, then come peacefully…" Optimus said, narrowing his optics.

"Yes… of course…" Megatron ducked his head before diving forward, trying to stab the Prime. Optimus easily parried the strike with his rifle's barrel, and punched him hard enough to send him flying backwards.

"Have it your way!" Optimus said, throwing his damaged rifle to the side and extending a blade of his own.

_You never bend_

_You never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

"Heads up," Ron said, drawing Kim's attention from the battle to see a familiar F-22 approaching.

"Starscream…" Kim breathed shakily.

"We got some payback to dish out," Ron said, taking her hand. "We can handle this, KP," Ron smiled.

Kim nodded, "Right… Let's finish this…" she said before she transformed into his armor.

"Together," They said before running toward the approaching Decepticon. "STARSCREAM!!" They yelled as they jumped into the air, lifted by Kim's booster rockets.

_It's in the blood; it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

Starscream transformed just as Ron/Kim into his chest. The impact shocked the Decepticon and sent them both spiraling to the ground. "We're not letting you hurt anyone else!"

"NO!" Starscream yelled out as they lifted their fist over his chest.

"Never again," Kim/Ron said as a blue glow engulfed their fist before they punched deep into Starscream's chest, through his spark chamber.

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

Optimus side-stepped a blast from Megatron's Fusion cannon before diving at him, pushing a blade through his primary weapon.

"GAH!" Megatron cradled his damaged arm before transforming it into a spiked-ball-and-chain.

He swung it hard, striking the Prime in the chest. "Are you ready to give up?" Megatron snarled.

"Just getting started..." Optimus replied, jumping back to his feet and extending his other blade.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Optimus grunted when he allowed the ball-and-chain to strike him in the back, but took a moment to nod at Megatron's shocked look when the Decepticon realized that he had caught his chain. Megatron yelped when Optimus jerked him off his feet and threw him into a neighboring building.

"How does it feel to not be able to bully someone, Megatron?" Optimus asked, glaring daggers at the dazed and damaged Decepticon commander.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

Megatron tried to get up but gasped when Optimus stomped him in the chest. "I still have the Key…" Megatron grunted, only to cry out when Optimus pierced it and the hand that held it, causing it to explode in sparks.

"You were saying?" Optimus growled.

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

"You may have won this battle, Optimus Prime…" Megatron chuckled, "But I have already won the war. Without the Key, nothing can stop Vector Sigma from reformatting this planet!"

"Is that a fact?" Optimus stepped off the Decepticon and turned toward the massive orb of energy.

"Lita," the heroic Autobot called out, as he glanced to where the Fem was watching. "Get everyone clear!"

"But…" She started to argue.

"Do it. I'm going to stop this," Optimus replied, "Don't worry. I am coming back this time."

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!" Elita called out after a moment's hesitation.

"SOUNDWAVE!!!!" Megatron screamed as he struggled to his feet.

"I am here," the emotionless Decepticon ran to his fallen leader's side.

"Don't… leave me… Soundwave…" Megatron wheezed.

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave replied, helping his leader retreat with what was left of their forces.

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

Optimus stopped just short of the energy field, narrowing his optics as he felt the waves of energy. "Megatron will not win…" Optimus said as he forced his way past the outer shell of energy.

Once inside, his chest plate opened, and he reached inside himself to remove the Matrix of Leadership, now shining with a bright, white energy. He gripped the handles, and let his fingers link into the side. "Now…" He said as he lifted up the ancient artifact, "light… our darkest hour…" he said as he opened the casing, releasing its power.

_You know you got the touch_

Moments later, the yellow energy from the Vector Sigma node was replaced by bright, blue light very similar to Ron's mystic aura.

Back on the battlefield, Kim/Ron jumped off Starscream and separated, but as soon as Kim was back into her human form, she jumped back onto Starscream's body, punching and clawing at the gaping hole in his chest as tears fell down her face.

"KP…" Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's over…"

Kim glanced back up and smiled before glancing to the retreating Decepticons and then to the bright blue light.

Elita, Ultra Magnus, and Alpha Trion appeared, moving as quickly as they could away from it.

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

"He did it…" Elita smiled proudly, "He came back… he turned the tide again…" she said as the energy imploded in on itself.

A moment later, Optimus Prime appeared, running toward them. He stopped a short distance away and glanced to the side. A large squadron of UN Fighters was approaching. The Decepticons were gone; now, it was their turn to escape. He turned back to the Autobots and glanced to each of them before finally settling on Ron. The two shared a look before Optimus tightened his fists.

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

"**AUTOBOTS!!**" Optimus exclaimed, "**TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!**" he ordered before transforming back into his truck form, his trailer reappearing from subspace. Kim and Ron scrambled up into his cab as his trailer opened to allow the ASU to climb in.

"I knew you had it in ya, pal!" Ironhide said transforming along with the rest of the Autobots and they escaped the scene just as the UN reinforcements arrived

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_Yeah!_

---

"This isn't good," Lennox said as he paced before Teletran One. "We didn't have time to clean up the remains on the battlefield," Epps continued. "The bodies were discovered…"

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"What can we do?" Lennox asked, glancing from Ron to Alpha Trion to Optimus Prime. "Caught red handed here, folks…"

"Perhaps… we let our presence be known…" Optimus spoke up.

"That would work… at least until the governments decide to get curious. Then, they go on to hunt you all down and dissect you to see how you guys work…" Lennox shook his head. "Then, it goes into the bad idea folder."

"So, what do we do?" Shego asked standing beside Kim, shifting Cleo on her hip.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Dr. Lipsky asked, walking in dressed in his old 'Dr. Drakken' outfit.

"Trying to take over the world again I doubt would fix things, Drew…" Shego rolled her eyes.

"I beg to differ, dear; it would fix everything," Drakken smiled, "You see, I spent the last few years building an army of transforming, remote controlled battle robots in the shape of military vehicles. I almost had the United Nations down to its knees! Then Kim Possible had to return with her buffoon and ruin my plans yet again!" He said dramatically.

"But…" Shego's eyes widened in realization, "but Drew… your doctorate… all that hard work…"

"We spent so many years trying to hurt people, Shego," Drakken offered a sad smile, "Saving a race of heroes is a nice step toward atonement."

"We… are in your debt, Drew Lipsky," Optimus said, glancing down at the human.

"Good, you can have your GJ pals keep me from really going to jail!" Drakken said with a smile. "I just wish I could see Dementor's face when he sees this headline!"

"With that settled, I think it's time Ultra Magnus and I returned to Cybertron," Alpha Trion spoke up. "I assume you wish to remain here to continue tracking Megatron, Optimus Prime?"

"But if Ultra Magnus goes with you to Cybertron, who will command the Autobots here?" Optimus asked, and Ultra Magnus gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"You are the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime," Trion stated, "And I'm sure the Autobots are in good hands with you and Ronicus Prime."

"I… thank you," Optimus nodded.

"No, thank you, Optimus Prime," Alpha Trion stated, walking toward the exit with Magnus, "and for what it's worth, I apologize for the Council's previous treatment of you."

Optimus glanced down when a hand touched his ankle. "I knew you could do it, Orion," Ron smiled proudly up at him. "And thank you… ya know… for saving my life."

"Thank you, Ron," Optimus stated glancing up, "For believing in me."

Kim and Ron followed Optimus as they walked out of the command tower to find Jazz standing before a group of Autobots. "Optimus, we have detected Decepticon activity near Nevada. I had assumed you'd want to check it out."

"You assume correctly, Jazz," Optimus snapped his faceplate closed.

The previous Prime's second-in-command nodded before turning toward the Autobots. "Hound, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Mudflap, Skids, transform and start your engines!" Jazz ordered, and the Autobots did as told. "Autobots are ready, Optimus Prime!" Jazz said before transforming into his own alternate form, a customized Porsche.

"Autobots," Optimus said, transforming into his own vehicle form and opening his doors for Kim and Ron, "ROLL OUT!"

THE END… For now.

Coming Soon: Epilogue and a sequel "Hana Stoppable: Maximized!"


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, KIM POSSIBLE!!" Drakken screamed as he was escorted in handcuffs by Epps, Lennox, and Kim toward an airport through the crowd of reporters, "BUT YOU'RE NOT!!!"

"You'd think you'd come up with a better losing line, Drakken," Kim said loud enough for the reporters to hear as they entered a secured wing of the Denver airport.

They made their way to a runway where a small, red-and-white private jet sat waiting to load outside attached to the terminal. "Let's move, Lipsky," Lennox shoved him toward the loading ramp.

Once they were on board the plane, Epps unsnapped his cuffs. "Did you have to get so rough?" Drakken asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Had to make it believable, Dr. D," Epps said, motioning where Drakken's wife set in a leather chair with her feet kicked up on the small table.

"Stewardess!" Shego exclaimed, snapping her fingers at Kim. "Stewardess! I want some peanuts and a Mountain Dew with plenty of ice. Make sure it's still cold; I don't want melted ice!"

Kim smiled and looked to the young brunette in a pilot's uniform standing in the doorway. "Do you have any of what the princess is requesting, Lita?" Kim asked sarcastically.

Elita smiled warmly and pointed to the cabinet. Kim nodded, prepared a cup of ice-cold soda, and took a bag of peanuts. She walked toward the smug-looking older woman and stopped beside her. "Such great service, Pumpkin," Shego grinned before gasping when Kim threw the peanuts in her face at point blank range then poured the Dew on her head.

"You know, Princess," Shego glared, "A few years ago, I'd have flambéed you for that…"

"And now?" Kim smirked.

"Now? I'm just going to kick your ass!" Shego replied, starting to get up before the seatbelt fastened itself around her. Kim stumbled back onto the couch behind her as Elita took off into the air.

"Don't make me do a loop-de-loop," Elita warned.

"She started it!" Shego and Kim barked in unison.

"I don't care who started it; I'm finishing it," Elita replied just as heated, "Unless you two want to walk back to Metroplex?"

Kim and Shego glared at each other before crossing their arms and looking away in a huff.

---

"This can't happen…" Optimus shook his head, "There must be an alternative!"

"Believe me, I'm sure they tried every way they could…" Ron sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"How could they just give up the fight like that? After everything…" Optimus bowed his head.

As the screen faded and credits began to roll, Ron jumped to his feet. "NO! I can't wait twenty four hours! I have to know if Richie is going to leave Amanda!!!"

"Agony Creek is correctly named," Optimus said as he rose to his feet and went to his desk. "It causes a great deal of agony for its viewers…"

"Speaking of the agony of drama…" Ron said switching off the monitor. "Have you talked to Elita since you… ya know?"

"What would be the point?" Optimus said, going over some files on his computer. "Just because she stuck around to help us reorganize doesn't mean I'm going to get in the way of her being with her spark-mate-to-be."

Ron looked at his Autobot friend for a moment before nodding. "How has your Mystic practice come along?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Been working on it when I can, but the repairs to Metroplex have taken priority," Optimus replied.

"Meet me in the warehouse we've been using as a dojo in an hour," Ron nodded, "We'll get you straightened out."

"Sounds like a plan," Optimus nodded, and Ron took his leave.

Optimus continued his work silently, and before he knew it, the time had come to meet with Ron. He stood from his desk and shut off his console before making his way out of the central tower. He looked over at Metroplex, still being rebuilt from the Decepticon attack, and quickly transformed into his vehicle form for the short trip to the dojo.

Returning to his true form as he stopped at the warehouse he and Ron had used as their personal dojo, he opened the door and to his surprise found Elita One. "Elita?"

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" Elita asked in confusion.

"I could ask you the same," Optimus said, bringing a hand to his faceplate.

"Kim wanted me to meet her here," Elita said, placing her hands on her hips. "She said she wanted to iron out some details about Drakken and Shego's roles with the organization while working out…"

"Huh… Ron wanted to meet with me to practice our ability to manipulate the Power of the Matrix…" the Prime stated before snorting, "It would appear that we have been set up." He said as music began to play on the speakers lining the walls.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

The two Autobots looked to the human-sized office and found Kim and Ron watching from the window. Optimus shook his head in amusement when Ron gave him a thumbs-up. The Autobot Commander then turned to the Fem and offered a hand, "While we are here… would you care to dance?"

"I'm never been much of a dancer…" Elita glanced away.

"Must I make it an order?" he said with humor ringing in his voice.

"Jerk," Elita snorted before stepping into his arms, and the two giants began swaying gracefully to the beat of the music.

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see _

_You were always with me_

"I thought you weren't much of a dancer," Optimus said as he retracted his faceplate to show his smiling features. "What?"

Sorry… it's just the first time I've seen your face since…" She averted her optics. "I… I thought I'd never see you smile again…"

"Sorry I upset you," He said softly.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

"Elita, may I ask a question," He asked as they turned with the beat. She nodded and he braced himself, "Why didn't you go with Ultra Magnus back to Cybertron. I know he and Alpha Trion offered you a place on the Council… and… we both know what he asked of you…"

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

"I'm not the type to sit in a council chamber while others are off fighting, you know that," Elita said as she unconsciously moved closer to him. "And I know he's not the One. My Spark belongs to another."

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

Optimus took one of her hands and placed it on his chest, over where the Matrix lie hidden. "This is as much thanks to you as it is Ron for bringing me back," he said, looking deep into her optics.

_It's kind of funny _

_You were always here_

_But who would have ever thought we'd end up here_

"But… I didn't do anything," Elita said in confusion.

_And every time I needed you _

_You've been there to pull me through_

"Ron gave me the means to return," Optimus said with a faint tremor in his voice. "You gave me the reason… even if it is just friendship… You were… you are my reason to come back."

_Now it's clear_

_I've been waiting for you_

Optimus wasn't expecting her to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

"The answer is yes," She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Optimus stiffened.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

"You asked me to be your Spark Mate before," Elita smiled brightly. "The answer is yes!"

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

"Mission complete, KP," Ron said as the couple danced to their old song.

"They deserve a happy ending," Kim replied as she laid her head on his chest.

_Because today is the start of the rest of our lives_

"Are you sure we can make this work, Ron?" Kim asked in a small voice, holding her lover tightly. "I want to… but… I'm not going to age… and… I…"

"We'll make it work," Ron smiled, making her look him in the eye.

_I can see it in your eyes_

"First step'll be making it official," Ron said, kissing her brow, "so what do you say?"

_Oh it's clear, and it's true, and it's just me and you_

"Ron?" Kim breathed, as he dropped to one knee.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my Spark Mate?" Ron asked, taking her hand in his.

_Could it be that it's true?_

_That it's you?_

All she could squeak out was his name as she pulled him back to his feet and into her embrace. She continued repeating his name as she smothered his face with kisses.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Ron asked, before receiving an even deeper kiss.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_That it's you?_

Optimus and Ron smiled as Kim and Elita squealed in delight as they informed each other of what they'd both already knew. "Seeing them like this was worth the wait," Optimus said, glancing to Ron.

"Nothing beats it," Ron nodded as the two rambled together. "And… Orion… I never have gotten a chance to thank you for saving my life… so…" He glanced up at the Autobot. "Thank you, brother."

Optimus nodded before glancing back to the two happy Fems. "And to you, Brother," Optimus said softly, "Thank you… for believing in me."

---

_Planet Cybertron…_

"This is the last of them," one of the Autobots disposing of the Decepticon remains said as he dumped Starscream's body into the pile of scrap going to the recycling furnace.

"This is a bunch of Decepticons," another said, looking over the remains. "Maybe with the new Primes, the war will finally end soon." Neither noticed the sparks of the twitching hand in the wreckage.

"Oh, the war is about to end for you…" a third voice added, and the Autobots went for the weapons. But it was too late. Their attacker jumped from the scrap pile, first grabbing the closest Autobot and snapping his arm before firing a missile point blank into his chest. He threw the dead Autobot into the scrap pile before firing several missiles at the second, blowing him to pieces.

"Rest, rest in your peace," Starscream laughed darkly before transforming into his jet mode and launching toward the sky. "Kimmie… Ronnie… the Screamer's coming for you!!!!"

_It's Judgment Day and now we've made our stand_

_And for now the Powers of Darkness_

_Have been driven from our land_

_The Battle's over but the War has just begun_

_And this way it will remain _

_Till the day when all are one_

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers_

_Robots in Disguise_

_Transformers_

_Autobots wage their Battle_

_To destroy the evil forces_

_Of the Decepticons_

_The Transformers_

_More than Meets the Eye…_


End file.
